Super Smash Bros Maxed Out
by Smashauthorbros
Summary: After the success of Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Master Hand receives a list of ideal smashers from Sakurai. Unbeknownst to him, it's a list Sakurai accidentally created, however, the letters have been sent out! A total of ninety-three characters from various franchises arrive at the mansion which surprises everyone else! What follows is a series of chaotic events. T for language.
1. A Normal Day at The Smash Mansion

_Hey guys! Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Maxed Out, a fanfic where many requested and surprise characters make it into Super Smash Bros during an accidental switch between papers gives a major boost to the Smash Bros roster, resulting in a series of events that will forever transform the history of Super Smash Bros. Many major characters that have been wanted to be in Smash Bros for years will appear in this story while surprise roster characters join the hilarity. Please leave reviews and questions about the story anytime!_

* * *

_Smashers or "Smash Bros" is a popular group of fighters from various video game franchises that brawl together for the entertainment of millions, from highs and lows, they have battled alongside each other to face disastrous beings that threatened their entire existence. One such incident nearly meant the extinction of all life across their worlds, save for the one being who prevented such an act from being carried out._

_After the event, these smashers finally retired from the chaos of the game, however, the entity known as Master Hand had decided to induce these warriors into a system of fighters that lived together under one roof while participating in battles to entertain the general public._

_The general definition of a "smasher" is simply a infamous video game character that is invited to live at the smash mansion and enter public battles against one or more video game characters, resulting in more of less interesting events that will transpire later on._

_As for smash mansion, it is located in a town known simply as Smashville. Due to the ever-popular release of the recent game "Super Smash Bros Ultimate", however, certain events would play a role in one of the greatest conundrums the world has ever seen in Super Smash Bros._

_Such an event was the cause of an argument between two brothers..._

_By adding more smashers per the fans request._

_May the great Nintendo gods have mercy on us all…_

* * *

Smashville is known as one of the most infamous towns in the world, as it was home to a multitude of creatures found throughout the Nintendo Universe. Most of the population consisted of Goombas, Koopas, Animals, etc. Very few humans populated it and those who did, mostly lived there for the peace and quiet. There was a multitude of things about Smashville that made it such a lovely place; there was a beach that you could visit even in the winter, a movie theater that was big enough to fit the whole town population, and even a skate park that was designed in the form of a castle. However, the most infamous part of Smashville was that of the Smash Mansion.

The Smash Mansion was situated in the middle of Smashville, making it the centerpiece of the town. Many would marvel at its glory, while others would simply briskly walk on by without a second thought. Despite appearances, the many well-known fact about this building was that it was home to the Super Smash Bros. Cast, a collection of video game characters from all over the world gathered in one building to fight each other for the enjoyment of millions of people. The Super Smash Bros. Franchise consisted of five successful games, with a exotic list of characters to match the series, it was no wonder why the series was so beloved. The mansion itself was massive, as it was big enough to almost asituate one-hundred people.

Yet despite looks, true insanity raged inside the building. For you see, when you add a mixture of various characters from different franchises, you're bound to have an interesting experience. Most incidents would range from having smashers causing normal accidents to around the house, to someone being stuck between two whole floors and waiting for someone to come and help them. The building itself gave off a mysterious and mystic feeling, as though it drew someone to another world of pure fantasy. The mansion was bound to be full of secrets, all of which could be revealed if you took a step in the right direction.

Today was no exception…

* * *

Mr. Game and Watch was currently stuck in the ceiling, no explanation could be given how such a thing could've happened but it was evident he had difficulty trying to get out. He twitched from side to side in an attempt to break free, which only got himself deeper in the ceiling. Though he didn't have a voice, the beeps he gave off made it evident he needed help out of his situation. From the ground, Bayonetta and Princess Peach watched as the… Thing tried to get their attention. Bowser walked past them and Peach tried to slow him down to get his attention.

"Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch is stuck in the ceiling" Peach said.

"And?" he asked in an annoyed grunt.

"Perhaps you can help us and get him down?" she asked, Bowser looked down at her to see she was doing the innocent look with her hands clasped together thing he adored so much, normally when he had kidnapped her but when he saw Bayonetta winking at him, he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Yeah, get someone else to do it for you" he said in a rushed tone, the witch woman had always creeped him out.

"But you're the only one strong enough to pull him out" Peach said in a sweet tone, now this was really starting to get on his nerves. She always knew how to push his buttons, Bowser looked at up at Mr. Game and Watch and then at Peach. She was now getting big and watery eyed, and then he took a look at Bayonetta who winked at him again, then again at Peach.

"Fine" he said, giving into the mushroom kingdom princess.

"Thank you Bowser" Peach said, smiling and tears vanishing almost instantly.

"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled as he walked up to Mr. Game and Watch's legs and grabbed a hold of the left one while Bayonetta grabbed the right "alright, on 1… 2… 3!" The two began pulling as hard as they could but Mr. Game and Watch remained stuck to the ceiling. Both smashers pulled with all their might but he remained stuck, as Bowser pulled harder, he looked into an open doorway to see both Link and Fox McCloud playing on the Wii U.

"Hey! Why aren't two helping do this?" he roared, both smashers didn't look at him but responded during their gameplay.

"Can't, busy" Fox McCloud simply said.

"With what? You two are playing a stupid game!" Bowser said.

"Don't bother with them, love" Bayonetta said, apparently just as annoyed as he was "we tried to speak with them earlier, they just gave the same response".

"What are you two even playing in there?" Bowser asked.

"Mario party" Fox replied, Bowser groaned and pulled harder. He and Bayonetta continued to pull but Mr. Game and Watch remained stuck, beeping louder in a more frenzied and terrified manner. Peach grew more worried for her friend but seeing the progress that went on, she realized that more hands were needed to retrieve the stuck smashers.

Mr. Game and Watch tried to join the two in freeing himself, by flailing and kicking drastically in attempt to speed up the process. Only to hit Bowser and Bayonetta both in the face, rather hard actually. With one powerful kick, Bayonetta was knocked out and fell onto the floor.

"Aw great" Bowser said to himself, he grabbed the other leg and began to pull as hard as he could before looking back at Link and Fox still playing on the Wii U "hey, you two get over here and give me a hand!"

"As I said before" Fox started without looking from the TV screen "we're in the middle of something!" Both smashers didn't seem to pay the Koopa king any mind anyway, they were deeply wrapped up into their game that they didn't notice Bowser charging at them until they were already outside in a tree. They could hear Bowser laughing as they slowly fell onto the ground, both looked up to the third story window to see him walking away and chuckling, angered expressions on their faces.

"He's dead" Fox said, Link nodded in agreement.

Bowser returned to the current situation and looked down at Bayonetta, quickly thinking of a way to wake her up, he kicked her in the side which awoke her with a startle.

"Huh-wha?" she asked in dizzy state before gripping the side of her head "blimey, I've got the most awful headache".

"Yeah, you got kicked in the head pretty good" Bowser said, going back to gripping one of Mr. Game and Watch's legs and pulled on it "now get up and help me get this dope out".

"Well, you're in a good mood" Bayonetta said, getting back up to assist Bowser to rescue Mr. Game and Watch. She grabs onto the other leg and the two begin to pull at it again, only for Bowser to get kicked in the face this time and fall unconscious.

* * *

Mario briskly watched TV during the calm Afternoon, nothing had really happened that day and he believed it was the perfect time to relax. With the remote in one hand and his chin in the other, he had tuned the TV to a show about Italian cooking. His interest was peek and he watched as the host cooked Rigatoni, sitting in the living room with him was Solid Snake and Ryu.

"Mama Mia…" Mario said, feeling hungry for the dish shown on TV.

"Looks pretty good, eh?" Snake asked, a smirk on his face.

"You have-a no idea" Mario replied, a look of want on his face. His gaze never left the TV screen, he could feel his stomach growling for some delicious Italian fo-

Incineroar walked into the living room and plopped down next to Mario, and grabbed the remote out of his hand to switch the channel to a show on Animal Planet. The fire cat pokemon began to purr when it saw another cat on screen, Mario and the others weren't amused though.

"Hey Incineroar, we were kind of-" Ryu began to speak until a vicious snarl from the pokemon made him shrink into his seat "nevermind". Incineroar went back to his show and continued to purr, Mario was rather unhappy that his show had been changed, particularly when the chef had been getting to the good part. He got up from his seat and hopped in front of the TV to block Incineroar's view of the TV.

"Scusie Incineroar" Mario began "we were-a watching something and I would appreciate it if you-" Mario didn't have time to finish his sentence as Incineroar got up and towered over him, the Italian plumber felt his spine tingle when he saw the menacing face of the cat look down on him. Incineroar grabbed Mario by his shoulders and carried him over to the wall, where he planted him in very deeply into the wall. After doing so, Incineroar walked back over to the couch and saw down to watch his show.

"Are you okay?" Snake asked.

"I'm-a fine" Mario said, jumping out of the wall and dusting himself off. He looked at the pokemon to see it was now hogging up the entire couch, laying on it in a relaxed manner. Mario walked over to the couch and attempted to remove Incineroar from his spot, grabbing his arm, he pulled to move him off but the Pokemon kept his place and paid the plumber no mind.

"Incineroar, move over!" Mario grunted, it made no difference as Incineroar didn't move. Letting go, Mario began to tap his foot in an impatient manner, and promptly walked over to the TV and turned it off.

Snake and Ryu spent the next two minutes watching Incineroar throw Mario around the room before smashing him into the ground and finally tossed him into the ceiling. Walking away, Incineroar felt very annoyed that his TV time had been interrupted and made a mental note to tell Master Hand about what happened.

"Is he gone?" Mario asked, still stuck in the ceiling.

"Yeah, you okay?" Ryu asked.

"I'm fi-" Mario was cut off when he fell to the ground, landing directly on his front half. Snake and Ryu got up from their seats and both grabbed one end of the plumber and began to carry him down to the infirmary.

"Ow".

* * *

Down in the Smash Gym, a familiar aura jackal and intergalactic bounty hunter were in separate corners of the gym, one was currently punching the stuffing out of a punching bag while the other was meditating. Samus landed a final blow to the punching bag which sent it shattering, scattering its contents on the ground. She walked over to unhook it and add a new one from the pile she had stacked against the wall when she felt something tap her on the shoulder, not even hesitating to see who it was, she spun around and kicked whoever it was into the wall. Lucario looked up from his meditation to see the carnage and was surprised to see Pit stuck in the wall after being kicked forcefully into it. A clear expression of pain was on his face, showing that Samus had inflicted more pain onto him than anticipated.

"Don't sneak up on me" Samus simply said, already picking up another punching bag.

"Sorry…" Pit sheepishly said, falling to the ground and landing with a thud. Lucario walked over to the angel and helped him get up, Pit regained his balance and attempted to speak to Samus again but she was already hitting the punching bag with all her strength. Pit carefully stepped over to Samus and decided not to tap her on the shoulder again, fearing that the next time would earn him a trip to the cemetery. He reached out his hand and patted her on the back, Samus merely ignored him and continued with her workout.

"Uh… Samus?" Pit asked.

"Busy" she replied, sounding mildly annoyed. Pit flinched a bit, he knew it was a bad time to talk to her but he really needed to get her attention for the problem he was facing and it was an urgent situation.

"Samus, I need your help" Pit said, trying to sound fearless.

"It can wait" Samus said.

"But it's really important" Pit said.

"It can wait!" Samus said now sounding frustrated, she delivered one final blow to the punching bag which broke it in half and sent the contents flying everywhere. Samus slowly took a deep breath and exhaled, and turned around to face a speechless Pit and nonchalant Lucario looking at her. She walked away from the two and approached a water fountain. Before taking a drink, she looked back to face Pit with annoyed look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nevermind" Pit said, snapping back to reality and running away as fast as he could. Samus looked over at Lucario, who shared her similar sense of confusion, and only shrugged at her. She went to grab another another punching bag when Pit came running back in with a letter in his hands, out of breath.

"Ridley… Wanted me… To give this… To you" he panted. Samus looked at him for a brief second and took the letter from his hang, and opened it to read the contents inside. Upon doing so, her eyes bugged out of her head and dropped the letter. Running out of the gym, Samus grabbed the closest thing to a weapon and ran out the door. Lucario bent down and grabbed the letter to read it.

_Dear Samus_

_You suck_

_-Ridley_

Lucario scratched his head in confusion but only thought of it to be nothing more than the two being natural enemies. He folded the letter back up and handed it to Pit, now lying on the floor, and returned to his meditation.

* * *

Cloud could've sworn he heard something like a large bird screeching followed by the sound of a cannon fire but only imagined that someone did something to get the other person angry. That was how things would usually happen around the Smash Mansion, of course he was use to it by now. Leaning against the tree, Cloud watched as Ridley crashed through the third story wall with Samus grabbing him in a chokehold and hitting him in the forehead. He chuckled as the space pirate crashed-landed while Samus stomped on his beak. Something about this reminded him of Midgar, mostly because of the constant destruction that went on every fifteen minutes, not that he didn't mind.

He watched as the Ice climbers hopped onto the top of the house, Donkey Kong hide a few bananas in the bushes, and Ganondorf read a book. To him, it was a natural process everyday that didn't make a difference to anything in particular.

Cloud finally decided to go inside and watch some TV when something hit him on the back of the head, he looked back to see Toon Link holding a water balloon and a smirk spread across his face. Cloud touched the back of his head and felt the wet hair, he looked back at Toon Link, who was now aiming to throw another one at him. Cloud slowly reached for his sword and readied himself to fight back against the prankster but another hit came from behind, he turned around to see Ness standing behind the bushes with a water balloon of his own. Knowing he was outnumbered, Cloud began trying to think of a plan to escape his attackers. Toon Link and Ness began to close in on their target, however, Cloud jumped high into mid-air and readied himself for an attack. They squint their eyes when Cloud's sword glinted in the sunlight, both boys thought they had the perfect chance to strike until they saw something terrifyingly familiar about the attack, neither one of them had time to run away when-

"Omnislash!" Cloud shouted and the sword swung down in a lighting quick motion, Ness and Toon Link didn't have time to react when the final smash struck them and sent both of them flying right into the third story window. Cloud floated gently to the ground, placing his sword behind his back and walked away to find something to do.

Walking by, King Dedede and Shulk looked at the two boys lying unconscious on the floor, the broken glass and shattered water balloons made it almost evident as to what happened, yet the two didn't really seem to care at all what happened. They merely walked on while the boys slowly woke up from their short-lived slumber.

* * *

Being the dark wasn't a good thing, and being alone in the dark armed only with a ghost vac made it harder for the green plumber to stay aware of his surroundings. Luigi was currently in the Smash Mansion basement and on a mission given to him by Master Hand. Apparently in the last couple of days, a couple of Boo's had taken residence in the basement and were terrifying everyone who dared to step downstairs, making it diffcult for anyone to get extra supplies of equipment for brawls. Given his previous experience with a similiar situation, Master Hand had given Luigi the honor of collecting all of the ghost and releasing them into an old abandoned mansion on the edge of town. He couldn't really say no since the giant floating hand terrified him enough already, and the partner he had to work with just made it harder for him to stay brave. Let's just say that mixing Luigi and Wolf O'Donnell wasn't a particulary good idea.

"Hey ghosts! Come on out and show yourselves!" Wolf shouted in a rage, waving his ghost vac hose in the air. Luigi froze and his teeth chattered, he felt as though Wolf inviting the ghost to come and lick their souls out of their bodies.

"Don't-a draw them here!" Luigi cried, crouching down and covering his head with his hands. Luigi began to shiver uncontrollably and silently wished nothing would come out and get them, Wolf only walked on and shone his flashlight on the boxes in front of him. The space pirate kicked over the boxes in an attempt to draw out the ghosts, but nothing happened, he felt like he wasting his time doing this meaningless chore. Not to mention that Luigi was holding him back, he turned around to go back upstairs when he spotted something floating above Luigi. He lifted his light up to examine it, only for his face to go white and his blood run cold when what he was seeing was a boo. He dropped his flashlight and ran up the stairs as fast as he possibly could, he didn't even care that Luigi was downstairs still.

A few seconds later, Wolf could hear a shrill scream and witnessed Luigi running faster than him and out of his sight. As soon as the two were upstairs, they found the nearest pair of curtains and hid behind them. Both remained still, and hoped that the ghost hadn't followed them upstairs, only to hear something laughing from the entrance to the basement.

**"EEK!"** Luigi cried and ran away, Wolf would've followed if it weren't for the boo to draw back the covers and surprising him. Wolf nearly passed out until he saw-

"Feet?" he thought to himself, this didn't seem right, he grabbed the top of the Boo's head and drew it back to reveal Kirby with a cookie in his mouth. Wolf's jaw dropped, the small star warrior devoured the cookie in seconds and walked away. He didn't even know what to say, but had a very good feeling as to who was responsible for what happened, looking around, he finally spotted a certain royal brat and squid child laughing behind the corner.

Bowser Jr. and Inkling Girl both giggled at their prank, sending Kirby into the basement and dressed as a Boo was their perfect joke. Seeing Luigi and Wolf run of the basement in a blind panic was even better, and watching Luigi run for the safety of his room was the cherry on the ice cream.

"Bwahahahahahaha! That was priceless!" Bowser Jr. laughed, holding his chest.

"I saw the look on Luigi's face! I never saw someone turn egg white!" Inkling girl said, the two continued on laughing for several seconds before finally calming down. Bowser Jr. wiped a tear from his eyes, and Inkling girl took a few deep breathes to calm herself down.

"Wanna go scare someone else?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Inkling girl replied, but just as the two were about to walk away, a set of heavy furry hands rested upon their shoulders. Both children felt their blood freeze as Wolf snarled at them.

"You two..." Wolf said.

"Uh..." The two said in unison.

* * *

"And now lift your arms up in the air" Wii Fit Trainer said as she and multiple other smashers stood outside in the courtyard, the active trainer had decided to hold a yoga class to get the others to do more exercise. She stood on one foot while the other foot was next to her knee, both her arms outstretched in the air while her posture was perfect. Joining her was Rosalina, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Lady Palutena, and Lucas. However, their attempts to copy her were... Not as impressive.

Rosalina tried to get herself balanced but her long dress kept her doing so, as she kept tripping over it. Yoshi's short legs and arms could only so far while his shelled-back couldn't be straight, Captain Falcon barely even made it past the mark where you're supposed to balance with your legs. Instead, his right leg kept slipping and forced him to fall down. Donkey Kong hopped onto Sonic's head and did the pose perfectly, though it wasn't known why he decided to stand on Sonic's head, which made it hard for the hedgehog to copy his pose and the weight was slowly crushing him. Lady Palutena tried to see if floating into the position was comfortable but found it to be harder than she thought, which she found out the first time when she tripped onto the dirt. Lucas somehow managed to do it pretty well, however, this only lasted a few seconds when he felt something hit him from behind. Falling down, Lucas looked behind himself a few seconds to see Yoshi had his tongue out and aiming towards him.

"Yoshi?" Lucas asked.

"Yoshi!" the green dinosaur shouted, throwing his tongue at Lucas again but Lucas dodged the attack, sending the tongue to hit Captain Falcon.

"Gaah!" he cried as the wet tongue hit his back, he bent over and swiped his hands around the spot he was hit. Yoshi tried again to hit Lucas with his tongue but Captain Falcon grabbed it with his hand and began to spin him around, knocking the other smashers over. Yoshi managed to draw back his tongue and escape, Lucas began to run for the safety of the house but Yoshi was hot on his trail and kept following the young boy. Lucas made a sharp turn to the right and jumped into the bushes, Yoshi followed after him and the two ran out to continue the chase.

"Bad Yoshi! Stop!" Lucas shouted but Yoshi only ignored him, instead he threw his tongue out again to try and hit Lucas but failed when he started to climb up a tree. Lucas clung to the branch and watched as Yoshi circled like a hungry shark, he was thinking as to why Yoshi was trying to attack him and brushed his hands against the back of his head when he felt something solid stuck in it.

Yoshi was getting impatient, he wanted to eat that thing in Lucas's hair but the young child was denying his right to have a snack. He didn't even care where the food came from, all he cared was that he wanted it. He jumped up into the air in an attempt to get the food but he could only jump so far, now he was getting annoyed.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted, drawing his head back, he prepared another attack but stopped when Lucas held out his hand in a defensive manner. His curiosity was peeked when his other hand drew out something from behind his head, Yoshi's eyes widened when he saw the banana.

"You want this?" Lucas asked.

"Yoshi!"

"Thatta boy!" Lucas shouted and threw the banana at him, Yoshi shot his tongue out again and grabbed the banana in midair. Yoshi drew his tongue back and swallowed the banana, and hopped around in a joyful manner. Lucas finally felt relieved and prepared to slide down the tree when Yoshi's tongue wrapped around him and dropped him onto his back.

"Yoshi!" the green dinosaur cheered. Lucas laughed and grabbed ahold onto Yoshi's neck, preparing to take off, the two took a glance at the smashers laying on the ground before looking at each other.

"Want to get ice cream?" Lucas asked, Yoshi nodded in agreement and walked away into the mansion. Wii Fit trainer was oblivious to the whole incident and continued to maintain their pose until finally changing it.

"And now breath" she said.

* * *

Mewtwo floated about the library in search of a certain novel had been reading and now wanted to finish it. Scanning the rows of books, he finally found what he was looking for. Using his psychokinetic powers, he levitated the book off the shelf and into his grasp, and floated towards his favorite seat. The peace was tolerable, despite a snoring King K. Rool, he managed to get comfortable and began reading where he left off.

_"Finally, some peace for once"_ he thought to himself as he lost himself in the world of his book, he wondered as to why many of the other smashers wouldn't allow peace within the mansion. He found it to be very irritating that others would disrupt peace and quiet just because someone made the other angry. Truth be told, he had his moments when a certain penguin bugged him about everything but that was only when he was around anyone. Mewtwo turned the page and continued to read when he heard-

"Pichu!" Mewtwo looked down to see Pikachu and Pichu staring up at him, eyes wide in admiration and wonder. The two smaller Pokemon hopped onto his seat, to which Mewtwo didn't mind as they were the least annoying of the entire mansion. Pikachu laid across his lap while Pichu sat down on his shoulder and began to read with him, the legendary pokemon smiled at the smaller pokemon and continued to-

Piranha Plant burst right into the room and began to bite at everything, narrowly missing Mewtwo and the other two Pokemon by a few inches. However, the carnage wasn't over as Piranha suddenly bit on the sleeping King K. Rool's tail, waking him up in a jolt.

**"YEOW!"** K. Rool screamed, jumping up a frenzy and grabbing his injured tail. He finally settled down a few seconds later and looked around to see who had attacked him, Piranha plant snicked gleefully for a few seconds until K. Rool spotted him and lunged at the plant with terrific speed. K. Rool caught him and began throwing him around the room aggressively, but Piranha Plant bit him in the arm which sent him into a panic. Shaking his arm as hard as he could, the plant eventually released itself and hopped out into the hallway, with K. Rool following after it to teach it a lesson it wouldn't soon forget.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, confused as to what transpired.

_"Don't even think about it"_ Mewtwo said, going back to his book. Pikachu laid his head back down while Pichu returned to the book with Mewtwo, apparently already have forgotten the entire event already. Only for K. Rool to come back in a few seconds later, this time covered in bite marks and a black eye, but a proud smile on his face as he finally dealt with the annoying plant. He sat back down on his chair and went back to sleep, Piranha Plant hopped back into the room but now with ducktape around its mouth this time and clearly annoyed. It took a seat next to Mewtwo and groaned, upset over the defeat of its fun.

"Imbeciles" Mewtwo thought to himself.

* * *

After trying so long to remove Mr. Game and Watch, Bowser and Bayonetta were beginning to give up as they had only made a few inches of progress and it barely even showed. Peach had gone and retrieved help from Simon Belmont and Falco Lombardi but with all four of them tugging, it made no difference.

"Heave!" Simon shouted, pulling alongside his fellow smashers to break Mr. Game and Watch free. The four pulled as hard as they could, but to no avail as Mr. Game and Watch only managed to stick himself deeper into the ceiling by twitching. Princess Peach looked on in hopelessness at the sight of her stuck friend, but was surprised to see she wasn't the only one now watching the event. A small crowd consisting of Roy, Charizard, Isabelle, Villager, Meta Knight, Lucina, and Pokemon Trainer Red had gathered to witness the event and were making bets on when Mr. Game and Watch would get out. Peach put a hand to her hand, being apparently obvious that this would gather the attention of Master Hand, to which was a whole different story to explain.

"Heave!" Simon shouted again, pulling even harder this time.

"One more time!" Falco shouted "I think I saw him move a bit!"

"Alright everyone, on three!" Bayonetta said, the hands of the smashers gripped the legs of Mr. Game and Watch as best they could and waited for her mark "One... Two... Three!" Giving it their all, Mr. Game and Watch slowly began to fall out of the ceiling, much to the delight of the rest of the smashers. However, his frantic twitching made it difficult to keep a good hold on him as their hands began to slip slowly.

"He's falling out!" Simon said.

"Just a little more!" Bowser retorted.

"Almost there!" Peach cheered, the rest of the smashers cheered the four on. Bowser almost lost his grip but caught the right arm with his other hand and used it as a balance to remove Mr. Game and Watch, Falco caught wind of his plan and did the same with the left hand. Now Bowser was using both hands with Falco copying him, leaving Bayonetta and Simon to use their hands on the legs. Slowly, Mr. Game and Watch began to slip out and it seemed that he was about to fall out any-

"Watch out!" Bowser Jr. cried as he and Inkling girl ran down the hallway with Wolf on their trail, his blaster firing at them in revenge for sending Kirby to scare him and Luigi. His rage was at boiling point, and his sights were locked on the two children. He kept firing at them but due to their quick speed, they kept dodging every attack, but the two young smashers didn't see where they were going and accidentally crashed into the back of Bowser, who shrieked and let go of Mr. Game and Watch and fell onto Simon, Bayonetta, and Falco. Surprisingly, upon releaseing their grip on Mr. Game and Watch, he spun around and was now hanging upside from the ceiling. Peach slapped her head into her palm, now annoyed at the new problem at hand. Bowser Jr. and Inkling girl laid on Bowser's back and remained still, hoping Wolf wouldn't see them amongst the other.

"Gotcha" Wolf said, a sneering grin spreading on his face and blaster aimed right at them. Both children covered their faces, knowing what was about to happen. Bowser Jr. began to whimper and before anyone could do something, he began to cry and wailed-

"Papa!" Bowser immediately bolted upright, sending the two children to the ground and turned around to face his son with a confused look on his face.

"What is it junior?" he asked, suddenly turning sympathetic when he saw his son crying. The tears coming down like a waterfall, Bowser Jr. merely pointed towards Wolf and the Koopa king's gaze looked at him.

"We... We were playing a game..." Bowser Jr. stammered between tears "and he's... Going to hurt us!" his crying was louder now, Bowser suddenly gave Wolf the most furious and animalistic look he had ever given somone. Wolf felt his soul burst into flames when he watched as Bowser marched over to him, he bounced up and down with each thunderous step until Bowser stood in front of him. Wolf could've sworn that he had doubled in size but his fear must've been playing tricks on him, yet he wasn't going to chance it.

"You..." Bowser snarled in between heavy breathes, the smoke from his nostrils hit Wolf in the face like a bat. Wolf sheepishly grinned and looked at the blaster in his hand, he could still use it if he just aimed it right at-

Bowser grabbed the blaster with one quick motion and held it up to his face, then crushed it into dozens of pieces before letting it fall to floor.

"Whoops..." Wolf merely said. Bowser let out the loudest roar deep from within his soul at the pirate, which made his whole body color go pure white. The roar ended seconds after but when Bowser looked to face his son's tormentor, he was running down the hall at inhuman speeds. Bowser gave chase after him and completely forgot about his previous situation, which was now spiraling out of control since Mr. Game and Watch now was beginning to get dizzy from hanging upside down.

Peach was really annoyed at this point, not only did Bowser run off to attack Wolf, but he had managed to knock the other smashers unconscious. She tried to get the attention of those who gathered to witness the event but found that they had all left, except for Isabelle who remained there with a cellphone ready to call for help.

"Shall I call Master Hand?" Isabella asked.

"Yes" Peach replied.

* * *

"And I will send you the information pack next week" Master Hand said.

_"Perfect, I will send you the DLC list"_ replied a voice on the phone.

"Excellent, have a good day Sakurai" Master Hand finished and hung up the phone. It had been a long day for him, especially during the phone call with Masahiro Sakurai. Over the last three weeks, he and Sakurai had been discussing the last four DLC characters planned for Super Smash Bros Ultimate after the announcement of Joker. The two had gone over multiple possibilites and choices, yet the decisions were difficult since millions of fans had written letters detailing their wishes for possible characters. Luckily for both of them, finding the most requested characters wasn't too hard.

The two had narrowed down a list of infamous video game characters from two-hundred to fifty, and finally to five. The two felt great relief after the whole ordeal, and could rest easy until the idea of another Super Smash Bros. game came up. Joker was already on his way to the mansion and the letters had been given out to the other four DLC characters, Master Hand decided to sit back and relax. Nothing could ruin this moment now, nothing at-

"Hey bro!" Crazy Hand shouted, crashing through the door. Of course there was this to deal with, since his door was now in pieces on the ground. Crazy Hand was floating around in an insane manner around the room, knocking over everything and anything in his path while Master Hand felt a migraine coming on.

"What is it Crazy?" Master Hand asked.

"Huh?" Crazy asked, suddenly stopping midair and looked at his brother.

"What is it?" Crazy Hand suddenly began to ponder what he arrived in his brother's office for, it had someting to do with... He couldn't remember.

"Hmm... I can't remember!" he simply said and flew out of the room, leaving a disastrous mess behind. Master Hand only stared at what his brother did for a few seconds before getting up to find a broom, only to hear his phone ring. It was going to be one of those days, he expected at least one Smasher to tell him there was an accident, or a part of the mansion blew up. Luckily it wouldn't be the second, since he hadn't heard an explosion all day. Picking up the phone, he could already hear the chaos and the phone hadn't even reached his ear.

"Master Hand, we have a situation on the third floor" Isabelle said, she sounded desperate.

"What seems to be the issue?" he asked.

"Mr. Game and Watch is stuck in the ceiling" Isabelle replied.

"I'll be there in five minutes" he said before hanging up the phone, this was going to be stressful. Looking around the room, he decided to speed clean the mess and snapped his fingers to use his abilities to transform the room back to its clean state. "Perfect" he said to himself and floated out the door...

Only to see the rest of the damage caused early on during the day, which transpired without his knowledge but seeing what was happening now, he deeply regretted stepping out of his office.

Luigi was passed out stone cold on the floor, his ghost vac still attached to him but Master Hand could tell that he and Wolf didn't capture any of the ghosts seen in the basement, Kirby was next to him and eating a plate of cookies. He had no idea what that was about but he had a feeling it probably had something to do with Luigi, Mario was in a full-body cast that covered everywhere but his head while Ryu and Snake helped carry him up to stairs to rest, Incineroar was blocking the way by sleeping on the steps and made the task difficult. Bowser used both of his arms to choke the life out of Wolf, who was trying to escape but his strength was quickly fading, a look of pure rage was on his face that turned it a deep red. Bowser Jr. and Inkling girl looked on while drinking juice boxes, with Bowser Jr. cheering his father on. Greninja and Ivysaur were assisting Piranha Plant with removing duct tape from his mouth, Ness and Toon Link had bandages all around their arms and legs from the glass they broke through earlier on. All eyes turned onto Master Hand, who was literally speechless from what he was witnessing.

"Hi Master Hand!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Afternoon" Master Hand said in a frustrated tone, and quickly floated upstairs to handle the problem with Mr. Game and Watch while everyone else returned to what they were doing before.

_"There better be a good reason..."_ he mumbled under his breath. This was not the day to test his patience, especially after all the planning he and Sakurai had gone through, so it wasn't wise to push his buttons. Finally reaching the top floor, he could see the problem.

"Oh thank goodness!" Peach said, finally relieved there was someone not insane to help Mr. Game and Watch. Master Hand looked up to the ceiling to see the stuck smasher and snapped his fingers, instantly, Mr. Game and Watch was back on the ground and jumping in joy.

"There we go" Master Hand said.

"Wonderful! Thank you Master Hand!" Peach cheered.

"Anytime" Master Hand replied and turned back to go downstairs when he saw Link and Fox walking upstairs, both seemed to be messy with mud stains and leaves littering their bodies. A look of distaste on their faces, it was evident that someone threw them out the window but the question was who.

"Have you seen Bowser?" Fox asked him.

"Downstairs, I believe" Master Hand answered.

"Thanks" Fox said and the two ran back downstairs, which was followed by the sound of something crashing and a loud roar came after. Master Hand didn't even want to know what that was about, but he merely put it on his mental note list to handle whatever happened later. His main focus was on getting the last four DLC fighters ready for Smash Ultimate, he believed that the list should be delivered to him any time now, and that he would need to reveal the news to-

"Master Hand!" called Isabelle from the bottom floor, somehow managing to appear there without anyone noticing. This was one of the times that Master Hand had to question whether or not she was a physical being, but he also believed it could be the note from Sakurai.

"Yes, Ms. Isabelle?" Master Hand said.

"I have a note addressed to you" Isabelle said, looking over it to read the contents for him "it's from a Mr. Masashiro Sakurai".

_Bingo_

"Just leave it on my desk!" Master Hand felt relief, it seemed as though enough of his patience finally paid off. Despite the chaos, he could go over the list and finally get order restored inside the mansion. Hopefully the smashers would listen to him, and prevent anymore destruction from leaking out. Floating back downstairs, Master Hand could see the chaos dying down but still evident enough for him to have a small migraine beginning.

"Here's you papers!" Isabelle chimmed happily, to which Master Hand retrieved and nodded at her.

"Thank you, Isabelle" he said and retreated into his office. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, this was it, the moment he was waiting for. He had been stressed for weeks about what was going on, and felt as though he was going to have a breakdown if something went wrong. But it was here, and now he could read what was printed.

"And the moment of truth..." Master Hand said and, without hesitation, read the papers... If he had eyes, they would've bugged out of his head... If he had a head that is, this couldn't be right.

"This has to be a joke" he thought to himself "he wouldn't change his mind after so long, would he?" He checked again, it was the same thing. He was incredibly confused, but then again, Sakurai was unpredictable about the development of his games. He remembered when Sakurai-

"Hey Master Hand?" Sonic asked when he poked his head into the office, Master Hand tensed up and quickly spun around to face the blue hedgehog.

"Y-Yes, Sonic?" he asked.

"Luigi is on top of the mansion" Sonic said and pointed his finger upwards "someone dressed Kirby up as a ghost and sent him to scare Luigi, now he's stuck on the roof".

"I'll have it taken care of, thank you Sonic" Master Hand said.

"No problem" Sonic replied, gave a thumbs up and left the room. Master Hand looked back at the papers, and felt a little offput about what was written down.

"This can't be right" he said to himself, he decided to quickly call Sakurai and straighten this whole thing out before he would send anything out. Grabbing the phone, he used his pinkie finger to dial in the number and brought the phone up to his... Side and waited patiently for the other end to pick, he glanced at the papers one more time and went back to waiting on the phone. He looked out the window to see that a ladder was situated against the window and leading up to the roof, and a bruised Bowser was climbing up to retrieve Luigi.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_ came Sakurai's voice.

"Sakurai, sorry to bother you right" Master Hand began, never losing his sight on the window "I understand you're possibly busy at this time, but I must regale you about the list you've sent me". He could now hear heavy footsteps on the roof, followed by someone screaming and fear and then rolling.

_"Yes, did you receive it?"_ Sakurai asked, enthusiastically.

"Yes, I have it with me right now" Master Hand nearly choked when he saw Bowser and Luigi fall from the roof onto the ground, bringing the ladder with them "are you sure it's the right one?"

_"Absolutely, it's everything we've been working on for months"_ Sakurai answered.

"I understand" Master Hand as he peered over the window to see the unconscious smashers lying underneath the ladder "it's just that it seems a little... Much".

_"Don't be intimidated by it"_ Sakurai reassured him _"I know last minute decisions are difficult, but it'll make a lot of gamers happy"._

"I understand" Master Hand said "but don't you think that something might be overdone about it?"

_"Not in the slightest"_ Sakurai replied _"look, just worry about sending out the letters and I'll be there on Friday to set up the rosters, I've got to go"._

"Very well" Master Hand said "have a good day Sakurai".

_"And to you, Master Hand"_ Sakurai finished and hung up his phone. Master Hand looked out the window to see Bowser and Luigi getting back up, the ladder clanged to the ground and Bowser grabbed it to take it away. Luigi looked around to see if the ghost was still around, and was relieved to see it wasn't.

Suddenly, Kirby (still in his ghost costume) came out of the mansion with a juice box in his hands, Luigi saw him and jumped back onto the roof of the mansion to escape his tormentor. Bowser looked at the roof and then at the ladder, his face turned to a look of anger and he tossed the ladder on the ground before walking away.

_"I'll deal witht that later"_ Maser Hand thought to himself and turned to his desk. Upon reaching it, he grabbed his pen and began looking for envelopes, but his mind went back to the list. He felt as though there was something he missed during his meetings with Sakurai, though he highly doubted it. He had know Sakurai for years, and he was a very creative man with his ideas which made his games so successful.

"Nothing he can't keep a secret then" he said to himself and grabbed a pile of envelopes, he found the first sheets of paper in a drawer and began to write down a welcoming letter to the first name on the list.

* * *

_Dear Waluigi..._


	2. Announcement at The Smash Mansion

_Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, so I've been planning out how to introduce the characters and I figured I could do it in little packs every two or three chapters, which keeps the story from feeling rushed and for the current characters to get situated in the story. As always, feel free to ask questions in the comments and your reviews are always appreciated._

_Anyway, onto the next chapter!_

* * *

"This better be good" Wolf grumbled as he and the many other smashers walked down the hallway to the living room, they had been called by Master Hand about a special announcement he had planned. Many of the smashers were unhappy they had to stop what they were doing while others had nothing better to do, and saw this time as a way to escape their boredom. Most of the time, his announcements meant either good news or bad news, with many wishing this time was bad news since they were still trying to get over the... World of Light incident, which gave many of them nightmares still.

"When is it ever?" Mega Man asked, feeling the same way that Wolf was about the situation, as did the other smashers. Fear, the smash mansion wasn't a relatively safe place since it was a mad house everyday, yet they still remained when others would not even withstand a day here.

"Touche" Wolf said, putting his hand to his chin.

"He's probably going to make some new rule about something that someone did" Mega Man said "and then we all pay the price for it". He shuddered, remembering when King Dedede and Marth once took the bus to grab groceries, only to crash it when Dedede-

"Hey! That's King Dedede to you!" the penguin shouted, breaking the fourth wall.

Sorry, King Dedede decided to race against a group of delinquents, and crashed the bus into the second floor wall. Ever since then, only Samus, Ike, and Falco were allowed to grab groceries or deliveries for the mansion.

"That's better!" King Dedede said, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. Roy and Zelda walked past him with confused looks.

"Dedede-" Zelda began.

"King Dedede!" King Dedede corrected her.

"Right, King" Zelda groaned "who are you talking to?" King Dedede's eyes bugged out and he turned back to the two with a nervous look on his face, he smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"Eh, hehe" he pulled on his collar "no one". Zelda and Roy both gave him a solemn nod and continued walking, with King Dedede following them. Mario (now out of his bandages) walked along side Pac-Man and Sonic, he was twirling his fingers around in a nervous fashion and darted his eyes around from side to side. Sonic took notice of this and asked-

"You okay?" Mario looked up and nodded, Sonic could see the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I'm-a fine" Mario said.

"You don't seem okay" Sonic said.

"Incineroar threw-a me around the-a TV room" Mario answered "the prints are-a still there".

"Oooh, ouch!" Sonic said, imagining the pain the Italian plumber endured after the fire cat Pokemon threw him around "you think this is what Master Hand wants to see you about?"

"Probably" Mario said, Pac-Man made his... Usual sounds to communicate with the two, though they didn't seem to understand him, Sonic gave him a thumbs up and replied.

"Uh... Sure" he said.

* * *

The Smash mansion was a big place, which is why it was designed to accommodate a large number of people. The building had three floors and each one had a unique design. The third floor housed the dorm rooms where the smashers would sleep or hang out during the day, each room could house three people that was based on a roommate system Master Hand created. Another part was the shower/bathrooms, which was divided for both men and women, just to keep decency existing in the mansion. A game room was installed last month, as a reward from Nintendo for the success for Super Smash Bros Ultimate, it came complete with video games and systems new and old, a widescreen plasma TV hung from the wall on the right.

The second floor was where the Smash theater and battlefield was located, the theater had a wide row of seats accompanied by a massive theater screen which the others watched smashers fight, much to their amusement until it was their turn. The battlefield was a massive simulator room where Master Hand could use to alter the appearance to match the home worlds of the smashers, and it was off-limits to the smashers since they would possibly abuse their power with it.

The first floor wasn't impressive as the other two since it only housed the kitchen and cafeteria, library, gym, living room, and Master Hand's office. A laundry room was on the far end of the hallway and it was a popular spot with the children to hide during hide n seek, though it wasn't really that big.

The kitchen was similar to that of a restaurant kitchen, and the cafeteria could seat everyone in the mansion, but still had room for more.

The living room had a few dozen chairs and couches because of its large size, a large TV hung on the wall in front with a bookcase full of DVD's underneath, complete with DVD player. The living room also led to the outside which gave a view of the garden, beautifully crafted by the girl smashers, Ganondorf, Marth, and Luigi. Many of them would often spend their days outside while others stayed inside and do whatever they wanted to.

The library was designed by Master Hand, and held hundreds of books he carefully handpicked to keep everyone entertained if the TV or game room was unavailable. Although not many smashers other than Mewtwo or Peach would use it to escape their troubles, while others would use it to get a quick nap.

The Gym came with a series of cardio and physical equipment designed to fit the needs of those who would use it, including a couple of training dummies before matches. Oddly enough, the gym was also the place where most injuries would happen, which is why Master Hand added an infirmary to it. For those who didn't have time to take a shower upstairs, they could use the shower room in the gym.

Master Hand's office was strictly off-limits to half of the mansion except for a chosen few, it was the only place where Master Hand could get privacy and escape the madness. The smashers knew better than to walk in and bug him during his work hours. The few who were allowed to come inside the office often told various exaggerated stories about it was like, though Samus revealed that it looked like a regular office, much to the disappointment of many.

* * *

Master Hand floated about the room in a nervous fashion, he felt a knot in his... Stomach, if he had one. He was feeling very worried about what he had to say about the invitations, the new residents, everything that he needed to share with them before they arrived. He glanced up at the clock at the wall and continued his pace, he could now hear footsteps and looked to see the smashers arriving.

"Ah, welcome!" he said in his best cheery tone, yet it seemed as though some of the smashers seemed to be annoyed. People began to take a seat on the many chairs and couches while other sat on the floor and the few took a seat in random places, such when Sonic jumped up and sat on the bookshelf while Yoshi sat up against the window. All eyes were locked onto him, Master Hand felt sweat dripping from his palm and took a deep breath to clear his mind.

"Why did you call us here?" Ganondorf asked, seemingly the one who was annoyed the most after being taken out of his leisure time.

"I understand most of you are unhappy to be here" Master Hand said "but there is some news I must reveal to you, as the coming weeks are going to be very unique". Some of the residents were confused but remained quiet, something about this seemed a little unsettling.

"Like, what kind of unique?" Chrom asked, using his fingers to make quotation marks.

"By now, you all know about the new smasher known as Joker" Master Hand said.

"From Batman!" Bowser Jr. said excitedly.

"No, not from Batman" Master Hand corrected him "from Persona five".

"Ah nuts!" Bowser Jr. said, crossing his arms.

"What's this got to do with why we're all here?" Pokemon Trainer asked.

"Well, I've received a list of smashers from Masahiro Sakurai" Master Hand answered and grabbed the list from within his glove "and originally we had planned to add four extra smashers before the end of the year".

"So what's the big problem?" Sonic asked.

"Sakurai had redesigned the list entirely" Master Hand said "instead of four smashers... There is now going to be ninety-three planned smashers". The room was silent, no one said a single thing upon hearing that, and the feeling of impending dread fell. Master Hand patiently waited for anyone to say something but it remained quiet. A cough erupted from the group and Master Hand to see Ken Masters was the one who did so, but he didn't say a word until he saw that Master Hand was looking at him.

"Huh? Oh!" he suddenly realized that he had tuned out "what's the problem again", he received a slap on the back of the head from King K. Rool, who was sitting behind him.

"Idiot" the crocodile said before slouching back in his chair.

"As of currently, I have already sent letters to the selected individuals" Master Hand returned to his announcement and ignored Ken's ignorance "and I have made living arrangements for the newcomers, meaning there will be a change in roommate assignments". Murmurs rang out around the living room with many of the smashers fearing about these new characters, as the last time they introduced a new smash character into the mansion, it had left a impression that still haunts them.

"Why would he suddenly change the list of all a sudden?" Daisy, her hand raised in the air, asked with a quizzical look "that doesn't sound like him".

"I am just as confused as everyone else is" Master Hand said "but believe me, he knows what's best for the franchise".

"But ninety-three characters? That sounds a tad bit extreme" Pit said, using his fingers to gesture a tight squeeze.

"I have already communicated with him about the list" Master Hand placed the papers back in his glove and continued "and the letters have been sent, there isn't much I can do about it other than wait for the results". He turned around and floated out towards his office, ready to finish his work for the day "we all spend the next three days cleaning the house and readying it for the arrival of the new arrivals" he said "however, they will be here during certain dates, meaning the first unit of smashers will arrive in three days, so be ready". Once he left the room, the smashers all looked at each other and didn't say a thing, some just didn't care of course while others were confused beyond belief.

A letter to Super Smash Bros was like a trophy that was one of a kind, and not many people would receive one. Despite the number of smashers within the household, new arrivals were now a rare thing after the fourth game. This would later exclude the events of Ultimate because, and whatever choices for DLC there were, decisions were made by both Master Hand and Masahiro Sakurai.

"Welp, I'm done here!" King K. Rool said, getting up from his seat and walked out of the room "if anyone needs me, I'm going to be in the kitchen!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said excitedly, and followed the Kremling king in the search for food.

"Oh! I hope so!" K. Rool said, rubbing his hand together, and somehow understanding the language of the young star warrior. The two seemed to settle on some sort of dish, no one really understood how K. Rool learned Kirby's language, but they all agreed that they communicated with the idea of food.

"So is anyone going to ask Master Hand about the newcomers?" Rosalina, sitting on the couch next to Wario and Diddy Kong, asked with Luma in her lap.

"I'll go and do it" Ryu said, getting up from his seat "something about this seems odd".

"I'll say!" King Dedede said as he reached into his cape and pulled out a jar of pickles, he opened the lid and grabbed one and ate it in one bite "why do I have this in my cape again?" Ryu looked at Dedede with a confused expression but turned and went to go find Master Hand. Link saw the remote next to his seat and reached to grab, hoping to use television to numb his mind after the brief shock of a surprise, only for Incineroar to grab it before him and turn the TV onto Animal Planet and began to purr when it saw a lion on the screen.

"Oh I'm not-a doing this again!" Mario said, quickly running out of the room.

"Doesn't anyone want to discuss about this?" Lucina asked, seemingly the only one confused about the reveal.

"Not really".

"Nope".

"Nada".

"Ivysaur!"

Lucina sighed, it was very obvious that half of the residents didn't care about what was going on. She got up from her seat and started to walked out of the room when her gaze was directed to the outside, in the distance, she could see a car having trouble staying on the road and she began to believe someone might be in trouble.

"Someone get a phone!" Lucina said.

"Why? Nothing's on fire" Inkling Boy, who was sitting a few feet away from her, said.

"Yet, that is!" Bowser Jr. added.

"I think someone might be having a heart attack!" Lucina pointed outside the window, a few of the smashers gathered to her spot to see the car was now off the road and heading straight towards a tree. Without much hesitation, Bowser (one of the gathered few) ran for the phone.

"Hurry! I think they're going to-" Lucina was cut off by a loud crash and the sight of a car wrecked against a tree made everyone go quiet until something flew out from the front car window and glided across the air but was too fast for anyone to see what it was. However, they were afraid enough to run out of the way but were unable to warn Bowser when he-

"Alright, they'll be in here five minutes!" Bowser said as he approached the window, only to see that the incoming object was about to come through the window and hit him. Bowser suddenly began to panic and quickly ducked to the ground and placed his hands above his head to protect himself.

**CRASH!**

Bowser felt something hit his shell and the world began to spin around as he body was used as a projectile that crashed into everything and everyone, sending them either flying into the ceiling or straight through the wall while his shell broke the bookcase and TV.

"Somebody help me!" Bowser shouted as he spun around, he was sliding right towards Donkey Kong when the ape suddenly raised its fist into the air and right when Bowser came close to him, he slammed the Koopa as hard as he could and the hit was powerful him to stop him.

Unfortunately, it also got him stuck in the floor.

"Get me out of here!" Bowser shouted after coming out of his shell and tried to break free, Donkey Kong grabbed the Koopa King by the back and began pulling. After a few moments, Donkey Kong pulled Bowser out and dropped him on the ground.

"What was that?" Villager, whose head was stuck in the TV, asked as he tried to pull free.

"Check it now!" Bowser said as he and Donkey Kong walked over to a newly formed crater in the ground, steam slowly rose from it as though the object was cooling off. Joining the two was a few brave smashers (Marth, Link, Fox, Samus, and Ganondorf) that dared to look inside and see what it was that crashed into the house.

"So is anyone going to poke it?" Fox asked, receiving a few glances from the others "what? It's a genuine question!"

"No it's not" Samus said with doubt. Marth grabbed the sword from its cover and aimed it right at the hole, bending over, he slowly inched it into the hole and moved it around to see if he could hit something solid.

"R.O.B.!" Marth called out "bring me a light!" The robot rolled its way over to the group and lowered his head and shined a light from his eyes into the crater, which made it easier to see what was inside.

Normally things in the mansion can be classified as a multitude of objectives, ranging from the curious to downright confusing. What could be called confusing was a wild ride, as many of the residents weren't strangers to the unnatural and bizarre, which was a normal occurrence everyday. There was one time when Ness and Lucas found what seemed like a ball but turned out to be a hermit Koopa that whacked Luigi on the head with its cane and ran off with a sack of potatoes, which sparked Master Hand to create the rule that would prevent the smash kids from finding random things in the backyard.

This would fit right into those moments...

Laying in the crater could only described as something close to Sonic, yet it didn't seem to be a hedgehog. It appeared to be a bit taller with its head and neck almost cylinder-like, the whole body was covered in an orangish-brown color and wore blue sweat-jeans, if such a thing existed but it seemed as though they did. The ears of the creature were lowered and stiff, as though it was unconscious.

"Is anyone going to see if it's alive?" Fox asked.

"Why would we do that?" Ganondorf asked as he looked at the star cadet with a quizzical look.

"I don't want a dead animal stinking up the house!" Fox replied.

"I'll do it" Marth breathed out and raised his sword above his head.

"Why do you need to raise it?" Samus asked.

"If it's dead, then it won't come back to life as the undead" Marth answered "if it's alive, then it's one of the undead". Samus gave him a frustrated look.

"You've been watching the walking dead again, haven't you?"

"Look, I'm just trying to keep everyone from becoming zombie chow!" As Marth and Samus argued back and forth, Donkey took out a banana from his fur and decided to throw it at the unknown creature. Reeling his arm back, Bowser witnessed what was happening and decided to join in on the fun by grabbing a secretive Bomb-omb from behind his back and readied himself to throw it. Both Bowser and Donkey Kong threw their items into the pit and the next thing Samus, Marth, Ganondorf and Fox saw was the explosion sending them flying into the wall.

"Bwahahaha! That was hilarious!" Bowser laughed and clapped his hands in joy, Donkey Kong joined in on Bowser's amusement and beat his fists against his chest. Unbeknownst to them, whatever was in the crater was now in the air and-

**SLAM!**

"Woohoo!" the creature shouted as he landed on both feet, which spooked Bowser and Donkey Kong into flying across the room until they landed next to the wall. The creature began to do a little dance before attempting to do the splits, which it succeeded in doing so.

"Show off!" Bowser shouted.

"Yahoo!" The creature started to run around the room in an excited manner, knocking over whatever wasn't already destroyed or on the floor. A couple of the smashers began to pull themselves out of their spots while others refused to get due to either not caring or laziness, Ridley flew over to the thing and grabbed it with his hand and held it up to his face to study it.

"Okay what the heck is this thing?" he snarled.

"I'm not sure" Female Robin, who was stuck in the wall and got out after pulling herself out, said as she examined the creature, Ridley lowered his hand down to her level so that she could get a better look of it. A wide smile stretched on it while its movement never ceased, Female Robin merely shrugged and looked at the space pirate.

"So, should I take it to Master Hand or-"

"Yeah, take it to him" Female Robin replied.

"Good, don't wanna deal with this problem anyway" Ridley groaned and turned around to take the creature to Master Hand's office. Female Robin turned back to the destroyed living room and watched the other smashers start to get back up, only for all of them to start leaving the room.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" She asked as she tried to slow down a few of them "we need to stay and clean this up!"

"Eh, we'll get the maid to do it" Princess Daisy said as she passed by her.

"There is no maid!" Female Robin retorted but no one listened, they all had now left the destruction and left her alone standing in the room. Her arms slumped down to her sides, she raised her foot and stomped it on the ground in bitterness. Crazy Hand suddenly arrived in the room a few minutes too late and noticed what happened, and then his eyes fell onto Female Robin, who sheepishly laughed and shrugged her arms.

"You know who's going to clean this up, right?" he asked.

"Me?" she winced.

"A-yep!" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and a cleaning cart complete with supplies appeared "start on the walls, that's where the biggest stains are!" and he simply floated out of the room, Female Robin turned back to mess and silently cursed her fellow roommates.

* * *

Master Hand looked out his window to see the peaceful forest, it was always a way for him to escape the worries and troubles of the world. He watched as a bird flew by, and then get snatched up by Piranha Plant, which made him a little disturbed.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that" he said and floated over to his desk, haunted by the image he just witnessed, he noticed the picture of himself and Masahiro Sakurai shaking hands in the Nintendo main office. He grabbed it and looked at the photo for a few seconds before placing it back on the table, and began looking for a pen to write the next stack of Smash invites.

He felt a terrible sensation in his mind from the moment he read the invite list, but he felt as though Sakurai was finally using the suggestion box that he had installed a few years back. Although he could've sworn that someone had placed a paper shredder beneath it and removed the bottom of the box. He couldn't tell, maybe it was Crazy that did it but he wasn't sure. Master Hand had never once thought that Sakurai would suddenly change his mind after careful planning that took months, and receiving the surprise of a lifetime wasn't helping.

"Master Hand? I'm coming in" Ryu said when he knocked on the door, Master Hand was broken out of his trance and looked up to see Ryu enter.

"What can I help you with Ryu?" Master Hand asked.

"Me and the other smashers have been wondering about the list" Ryu said as he crossed his arms "you seem to be very afraid of it".

"It's not fear" Master Hand corrected him "It's intense terror that is the problem".

"That doesn't answer the question" Ryu continued "you sound as though it's chaotic".

"It is chaotic!" Master Hand exclaimed "Sakurai and I have discussed only five DLC! Not ninety-three!" Master Hand picked up the list and handed it to Ryu "and some of these are just plain ridiculous!"

"They can't be that bad" Ryu said.

"That isn't the point" Master Hand replied "it's too much! Never before I have seen such a class act of pure indecisive behavior". Ryu blinked a few seconds before shaking his head to rid himself of the confusion, and then started to read the list. A few names were of people he never heard of before, others were those he recognized and some he could tell that his fellow residents knew.

"I don't see how this could be a bad thing" Ryu said "if you ask me, it might be a great experience for the next game".

"I don't understand how it could be a good thing" Master Hand said.

"It could be something that the fans finally get after waiting so long" Ryu handed the papers back to Master Hand and continued with his explanation "just think of it, people have been asking for their favorite characters to appear in Super Smash Bros for years and now's their chance to appear".

Master Hand pondered about this for a minute, it was true that many people had come forward to him and Sakurai with suggestions for years, many of which had been turned down and left the fans wishing for more. It was a common process, one that he was already acquitted with. Now that he was presented with a list of potential smashers that would finally cease the complaints coming from everyone that wanted a favorite character to appear.

"Hey is anyone busy?" came a familiar voice, Ryu and Master Hand looked to see Ridley in the doorway with an odd animal in his hands "because if you are, then you've got mail". Ridley tossed the animal right at Ryu, who caught it before leaving the room.

"Yeehaa!" The animal cheered as it leap out of Ryu's grasp and jumped onto Master Hand's desk and began to do a little dance.

"Anyway on what this thing is?" Ryu asked.

"One of the new smashers" Master Hand said and extended his... Hand out to the animal "welcome to the Smash Mansion, and to Super Smash Bros, Mr. Crash Bandicoot".

Crash stopped doing his dance and looked at Master Hand with a confused look on his face but simply laughed and grabbed one of his fingers with both his hands and shook it before going back to his dance.

"Strange, you weren't to arrive to the mansion until Sunday" Master Hand said, suddenly seeing the smash invitation in his pocket and withdrew it without Crash knowing and began to read it "yes, you were suppose to arrive three days from now".

"Maybe he's an early starter" Ryu said.

"Perhaps" Master Hand said and turned to Ryu "why don't you show him around the mansion for a bit while I prepare this afternoon's announcement".

"Can do" Ryu said "this way, my friend" Ryu opened the door and gestured for Crash to follow him, the bandicoot stopped dancing and jumped off the desk, following Ryu out the door while Master Hand turned on the microphone on his desk and cleared his throat to begin.

"Good afternoon smashers" Master Hand began "one of our newest residents has arrived unexpectedly today, so be sure to warmly welcome Crash Bandicoot into the Smash Mansion". The sounds of a siren blaring rang outside which drew Master Hand from his desk to witness an ambulance outside on the driveway with a pair of paramedics rushing inside, Master Hand returned to his desk and continued to speak "on another note, actions to tidy up the mansion will begin in half an hour for the arrival of the first wave of smash arrivals. So be sure to get ready and make out mansion as homey as possible. And whoever called the paramedics, please send them back as there is no possible emergency that I am aware of, if there is, please notify me at once".

* * *

Cleaning up an entire mansion was a grueling chore, especially under three days, despite the number of smashers. Many of them had requested Master Hand that he hire a maid or butler to clean the messes around the mansion, however, he deemed the idea unnecessary.

Yet it would've been a better idea than what was happening right now...

Mario and Luigi carried buckets of water up to the bathrooms to clean the floors and counter while Captain Falcon would wipe down the toilets and showers, which was his least favorite chore. Yet it didn't stop the two brothers from doing their job, as they would much rather prefer their current position.

"Hey-A Mario, I have a question" Luigi said.

"What is it-a Luigi?" Mario asked.

"How come-a Master Hand has-" Luigi was cut off when he felt a scorch of heat on his back that sent him flying into the air and landing back on his feet where a flame had ignited on his back and he was running around desperately to put it out "AAAHH! Mario!"

"Hang on-a Luigi!" Mario said as he tossed the water in his bucket at Luigi, which missed when Luigi fell to the floor and rolled around to put out fire. Only to set the floor on fire which started to spread to the wall.

"Greninja, hydro pump!" A massive rush of water came out from behind Mario and sprayed everything that Luigi set on fire before finally hitting Luigi himself. A pile of smoke rose up from the burnt plumber and items, covering the entire floor until something blew the smoke out the window, Mario looked to see Pokemon Trainer Leaf and Greninja standing a few feet away from him. Leaf was holding a small hand fan while Greninja licked its lips after spitting a wave of water at the spreading fire, Mario then turned to Luigi to see he was lying on the ground and groaning.

"A-Thank you" Mario said to the pokemon trainer.

"You're welcome" Leaf said as she turned off the fan.

"Ninja" Greninja chirped before walking away, leaving Mario and Leaf with the water mess.

"Hey! Don't leave us to clean this up!" Leaf shouted as she ran after the frog pokemon, Mario looked around to see what had caused the fire in the first place until his eyes settled to see Charizard and Incineroar sweeping up the floor across from him, he figured that he and Luigi walked by them without noticing and Luigi must've brushed up by Charizard's tail by accident.

"Come on A-Luigi" Mario said as he grabbed Luigi's leg and began dragging him to the bathroom so that could begin their cleaning process... Unaware that the water had not still been wiped up and when Lucas and Diddy Kong passed by it, they proceeded to slip and fall down the stairs until they landed on top of Lucario.

* * *

"Okay, this is how this it's going down" Snake said as he, Jigglypuff, and Chrom stood around the washing machine as their duty was handling the immense loads of laundry that was normally Bowser and Peach's chore but due to them both handling a different situation, it fell onto the three of them.

Snake had a chart with him that feature three crudely drawn characters that represented the three of them, below the characters were pictures of the laundry process, Snake also held a pointing stick with him and used it to illustrate his point.

"Jigglypuff, you'll take charge of the folding process" Snake pointed to the drawing of Jigglypuff and than at an image of folded laundry "Chrom, you'll be hanging up the shirts".

"And what'll be you be doing?" Chrom asked.

"The dirtiest part of all" Snake said and suddenly placed a pair of sunglasses on "tackling the mountain of clothes".

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked, seemingly confused at what he meant.

"He's just being weird" Chrom answered.

"Wish I was" Snake turned around to face a pile of clothes on the ground and stared at it with intensity, which left Chrom and Jigglypuff confused until Snake suddenly pulled out a bat from nowhere and raised it above his head to strike the clothes.

"Uh... Snake?"

"To hell with you!" Snake shouted as he proceeded to hit the clothes over and over, sending the items of clothing flying all over the room and some onto Chrom and Jigglypuff. A pair of Captain Falcon's underwear landed onto Chrom's face and he swatted the dirty clothing off as fast as he could, not even knowing what was on it.

"Snake!" Chrom shouted.

"In a second!" Snake called back and continued to hit the clothes when it suddenly began to growl, a sly grin formed on Snake's face "gotcha". Suddenly, a rottweiler made out of clothes out of the pile and attempted to bite Snake on the arm, however, he dodged the attack and instead, the dog bit Jigglypuff on the head.

"JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff screamed as she tried to removed the dog but failed as the dog continued to attack her, Chrom withdrew his sword and tried to attack the animal but was unable to do so as Jigglypuff started to run around in circles.

"Hang on guys!" Snake shouted as he turned to face the rabid creature until something bit him on the shoulder, he gave out a roar of pain and looked to see a coyote form from dirty socks biting him.

"What's going on?!" Chrom shouted as he ran after the still screaming Jigglypuff, swinging his sword to hit the clothing monster but Jigglypuff's movement in attempt to shake off the dog made it difficult to do so, "Snake what did you do?"

"This has some sort of weird voodoo crap all over it!" Snake shouted as he slammed his back into the wall, making the coyote release its grasp on him. Snake slammed the bat into the face of the animal as hard as he could, forcing it to fall apart and reform into an angry swan.

"Well get someone to fix it!" Chrom yelled.

"Like who?"

"I don't care!" Chrom narrowly missed Jigglypuff's arm and raised his sword above his head and waited for Jigglypuff to pass by him so that he could slide the dog in half "get someone who knows magic!"

"I thought you and your sister knew magic" Snake retorted, Chrom looked at him with a less than pleasant look and began to question why he was helping this madman in the first place.

"That's Robin! And that isn't his sister!" Chrom said.

"Could've fooled me" Snake mumbled as he swung the bat on the coyote, knocking it out "quick! Get the wolf and take the clothes to the washers, it's our only chance!" Chrom didn't question him, as Jigglypuff passed by, he swung the sword on the hanging side of the dog which sliced it into two pieces and the clothes fell apart. Chrom and Jigglypuff grabbed the clothes and joined Snake in putting them in the washing machine, Snake closed the door and turned it on. A collection of barking and growling noises erupted from the machine, the three smashers backed away carefully and didn't try to approach it.

"So... Let's get started!" Snake said and snapped his fingers, Chrom and Jigglypuff groaned.

* * *

Ganondorf carefully approached the garage door, a wooden pole in his hands and a suit of armor made from pots and pans. The Ice Climbers, Ridley, Cloud, and King Dedede stood nearby and waited for the gerudo king to open the door, yet they remained just as afraid as he was. The garage was one of the places many of the smashers would avoid as it was Crazy Hand's _"secret place"_ and that meant whatever horrors went on in there, were best kept inside it.

"Well, hurry up!" Ridley snapped.

"I'm going to do it!" Ganondorf yelled back but remained in his spot, his legs shaking.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Cloud said as he walked past the evil king and opened the door, if they could describe the feeling of the cold air that brushed past them, it would be fear. Cloud could've sworn that he heard something call his name but only reasoned it to be just the wind, Ganondorf didn't even want to take the chance of whatever was waiting for him in the garage and decided to run away and find a bigger weapon.

"So, who's first?" Popo asked.

"Ganondorf is" Ridley said with hesitating.

"Hey, let's talk about thi-" Ganondorf was cut off when Ridley grabbed him and threw him into the garage and slammed the door, only for a series of loud knocks to follow after.

"Let me in! I regret my decision!" Ganondorf pleaded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nana asked.

"He'll be fine, let's move onto the living room" Ridley said as he turned around to move onto the next task, not caring that Ganondorf might be in trouble, while the others follow after him since the evil king wasn't exactly on their good side at the moment. The knocks grew louder but no one paid it any mind, King Dedede looked back for a moment but only shrugged and move along.

* * *

Ganondorf ceased his attempts to break out and slumped his shoulders, so much for trying to get out. He looked back to face the darkness, a cold shiver ran down his spine, why was he afraid? He shouldn't be afraid, he was the evil king! Grabbing the flashlight he received from the kitchen drawer, he switched it on...

And was greeted by the face of a snarling raccoon.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Ganondorf screamed as he fell back onto the ground, the flashlight dropped out of his grasp and spun around until it fell onto a podium, Ganondorf stopped screaming and saw what it read.

**_CRAZY HAND'S RACCOON: ANDREW_**

He was relieved, and lifted the light up to the face of the animal to see it was stuffed. Chuckling under his breath, Ganondorf swung the light around to find a light switch and finally found one and turned the lights on.

"Interesting" he simply said, the room could only be described as said word, he never knew Crazy Hand was such a... Minimalist with details, yet he was impressed on how well he could make a place seem so normal despite his personality.

The room was in the style of a traditional Japanese bedroom, with everything neatly put into detail. A bed rested on the right side with a nightstand next to it, a small lamp and alarm clock rested on top. Ganondorf looked down from the bed to see a potted plant was carefully snipped into the style of Crazy Hand himself, and then his gaze was drawn to a desk and chair, a brand-new laptop was open and music was playing from it. Taking a step forward, Ganondorf saw a square green rug rested in the middle with an image of cat on it, Ganondorf saw a table on the large table with a bonsai tree and calligraphy set with a few notes already written.

"This can't be Crazy Hand's" he said as he examined the room, only to lay his eyes on a Shoji in the front, and walked over to open it and see what was on the other side. He couldn't sworn that he heard something dripping and started to imagine a fountain of blood or worse, only to be shocked upon open the Shoji to see a small waterfall complete with Koi pond. His jaw dropped when he saw the carefully built and painted rocks and scenery, and looked down to see the water was carefully decorated with lilies and cattails, the Koi swam around peacefully without even noticing the evil king.

He then looked back at the stuffed raccoon, and wonder why it was even in a place like in the first place. A purring sound knocked him out of his trance and he looked down to see a calico cat rubbing up against his leg, now he truly confused.

"Oh Mr. Whiskers!" called a familiar voice, Ganondorf froze up and quickly began looking for places to hide from the floating hand...

"I got you a new gift!" Crazy Hand announced when he slammed the door open, the cat known as Mr. Whiskers walked over to him and began purring, signaling its joy towards the floating hand. He reached into the pocket on his glove and withdrew a toy mouse and tossed it to his cat, where it jumped up and caught it in its mouth and ran off to play with it.

"You're welco- WAIT A MINUTE?!" He shouted as he looked around the room, hadn't he turned off the lights before he left? He floated around to see if he could find who infiltrated his personal space but found no one. He checked under his bed to see if he could see if they were hiding under it, yet it was empty, and then went to look if they were hiding behind the Shoji.

Ganondorf poked his head from behind the podium to see Crazy Hand opening his Shoji and looking at the koi pond, he knew it was his chance to escape, unless he wanted to become one of Crazy Hand's "experiments". He shuddered, wondering what the hand would do to him if it found him in its room, taking the opportunity, Ganondorf silently ran to the door while Crazy Hand dunked himself under the pond to see if someone was in it. He was just a few mere inches from the door when he nearly tripped over a fold in the rug, but kept his posture still when he heard something rise from the water.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Crazy Hand asked, a pair of goggles on his index finger and a fishing spear wrapped by his pinkie finger, Ganondorf didn't move and kept silent, a bead of sweat rolled down his head. Praying Crazy Hand wouldn't notice, a few seconds passed by before Crazy Hand dived back under the water to continue his search. Ganondorf quickly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, and exited the room.

**SLAM!**

He pressed his back against the door and began to breath heavily, Ganondorf was sweating uncontrollably and wondering what he just saw. After a few minutes, he calmed down and looked back at the door, deciding whether or not that what he saw wasn't a dream. He finally came to the conclusion to not risk his sanity and walked away and try to find the others, and give Ridley a piece of his mind.

* * *

_Well, that was... Interesting..._

_Wonder how the rest of the house is doing? And who will appear after the house is cleaned? Find out soon!_


	3. Chores at The Smash Mansion

_**Alright everyone! The third chapter is here and I can't believe how quick it took to show how cleaning the mansion is a normal process for everyone, if normal is the right word. Anyway, huge thanks for the questions an reviews for the story, it means a lot. **_

_**Bluejack22: Thank you so much for liking my story! It means a lot!**_

_**TheLarry101: I have a lot of ideas of who's going to be in Super Smash Bros. Maxed out, Crash is only the first of ninety-six different characters, so there's going to be a lot of them!**_

_**7lights13darknesses: I understand about the last chapter, but there will be more of him and other characters in the near future!**_

_**Guest: Trust me, I have a lot planned.**_

_**AngelZeroEXE: Sorry about what Samus did to Pit, believe me, don't bother Samus during her training.**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

The Smash Mansion attic was one of mystery, as not many would tread up into it during the daytime or nighttime hours, out of fear that something had been in it. Rumors of ghosts, goblins, demons, and other ghouls had circulated from a few non-reliable sources, mostly the veteran smashers. Yet what Lucario and Ike were experiencing right now wasn't exactly what they expecting, it was just an average attic with countless boxes and useless nick-knacks that no one wanted anymore.

And it was their job to clean it out.

Ike grabbed a stack of boxes and started to carry them to the stairs while Lucario held a feather duster and started to dust off chests and paintings, so far they had received a fairly average job within the mansion, they didn't even know what the others were doing at the time but they weren't complaining. As Lucario dusted off a chest, he suddenly noticed that the lock was broken and lying on the ground, bending down, he picked it up to see it was a makeshift lock that had been broken a long time ago.

_"Strange"_ he said to himself as he examined it, Ike heard his voice and placed the boxes to the ground and went to see what Lucario had in his hands.

"What's up?" He asked.

_"I found this broken lock"_ Lucario said when he held it up for Ike to see _"it appears to have been handmade some time ago, yet it appears to have been broken recently"._

"Is that so?" he asked, his eyes darted towards the chest it belonged to "is that the chest it was on?"

_"Yes, it must belong to one of the others"_ Lucario said "we should leave their privacy alone".

"We could..." Ike's eyes narrowed and a grin flashed across his face "or we could look to see what's in it!" Lucario tried to speak up against the idea but Ike cut him off when he kneeled down and opened the chest to see the contents, only to be understandably confused when he saw what was inside.

"Is that..." He trailed off.

_"Yes it is"_ Lucario said, looking into the chest with him _"it's chocolate"._

As far as the two could see, the chest was filled to the brim with chocolate bars, and of many different brands as well. Each bar was wrapped up and in neat stacks, as though someone had taken their time to keep everything well kept, Lucario reached in and pulled out a chocolate bar to examine it.

_"See if there's a receipt in there"_ Lucario said _"it might have the name of whoever bought all these"_, Ike nodded and began to look around for a receipt but only found more chocolate bars. Lucario carefully unwrapped the chocolate bar to sniff it before taking a bite into it, he chewed for a few seconds before swallowing the contents and took another bite, Ike kept feeling around to see there was a receipt.

"I can't find anything" Ike said as he looked inside "maybe they threw it away to keep this a secret".

_"Maybe"_ Lucario mumbled between bites, seemingly becoming lost in his own little paradise, while Ike got up on his feet and looked around.

"We should probably tell Master Hand" Ike said "he could-" his voice was cut off when the sound of footsteps started to eminate from the stairs, Ike and Lucario quickly looked around to find a spot to hide, fearing it might be whoever owned the chocolate coming up to check on their supply. Both smashers found a perfect hiding place, a metal rack of coats, and ran behind it to conceal themselves. Lucario brought a finger up to his lips to signal for both of them to remain quiet, the two watched as Dark Pit and Pit walked into the attic with Pit looking a bit unnerved.

"Maybe someone already knows" he said, looking from side to side in an effort to make sure they were alone.

"No one even comes up here!" Dark Pit said "who's even going to know it's up here?"

"I'm just saying" Pit replied, the two angels walked over to the chest containing the chocolate, Dark Pit took out a key from his sandal and readied to unlock the chest when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, he moved his right foot back a step and felt something move underneath it, Lucario suddenly felt his stomach drop when he realized that he dropped the wrapper before finding a spot to hide.

Dark Pit looked down and saw the wrapper and reached down to grab it, someone had invaded his privacy and now he was beginning to feel very unhappy, only his unhappiness was very similar to that of how a maniac would feel if someone took his photo. Dark Pit's eyes darted around the room to see if he could locate whoever else was in the attic, Ike felt a sneeze coming on but managed to hold it back, and Lucario silently motioned for him and Ike to find a way out of the attic.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked, looking over Dark Pit's shoulder.

"Somebody's up here" Dark Pit turned around to face him and outreached his hand with the wrapper in it "and they've gotten into the chest". Pit's eyes widened in shock, Dark Pit tossed the wrapper on the ground and began to look around, while Pit decided to investigate the chest when he noticed the broken lock on the ground.

"Hey, was the lock always like this?" He asked as he pointed to the ground, Dark Pit walked over to his spot and saw the broken lock, further providing his theory that someone had found their secret supply of chocolate and took a bar. He reached behind his back and grabbed his bow, Lucario and Ike slowly tip-toed out from behind the coat rack and kept themselves hidden in the shadows, as so not to bring attention to their appearance, Dark Pit crafted an arrow from his magic and aimed it at the chest.

"Come on out and show yourself!" he shouted, only to get no response, Pit looked around to see if he could find whoever got into their chest and began his search near the coat rack, he drew back some coats but found no one. Lucario and Ike were now reaching towards the attic door, and were now reaching towards their exit when they heard-

"Oh, hey guys!" Pit said happily when he spotted the two up against the wall, Dark Pit spun around to see the two weren't exactly as well hidden as they thought, Lucario's eyes bugged out of his head while Ike sheepishly grinned and waved at the dark angel. Dark Pit smiled viciously and aimed his weapon at the two, who were now running as fast as they could and escape their oncoming attack.

"Get back here!" Dark Pit shouted as he chased after the two in a fit of rage, Pit didn't follow after, instead focusing his gaze on the chest to grab a chocolate bar and then head back to his previous task.

* * *

Richter Belmont was a lot of things.

Infamous demon slayer.

Vanquisher of vampires.

Destroyer of the unholy.

But babysitter wasn't one of them, especially working with two other adults that had no experience with this sort of issue.

Master Hand had happily given him, Little Mac, and Samus the duty of watching a rambunctious group of children consisting of Pichu, Bowser Jr, Inklings, and Kirby so as to keep them out of the way while the rest of the residents cleaned the house. If he could be do anything else right now, it would be better than this.

He had a few things to say once he saw Master Hand after his babysitting job, and they weren't particularly friendly either. He may have defeated countless legions of supernatural creatures, but he couldn't even keep a small mouse Pokemon from trying to bite his hand.

"No, no, bad Pichu!" he hissed as he tried (emphasis on tried) to pull off Pichu from his hand, yet he getting nowhere near from his goal. He pulled harder but the Pokemon had an iron grip on his palm, he seethed through the pain and tried to free himself, yet it was pointless.

"At least you're not dealing with this" Samus grumbled, pointing to the crying Bowser Jr. and Inkling Boy, both of who were hugging onto her leg while she held a toy car above her head, the two children had been fighting about it earlier and Samus had issued a "if you two can't share, no one can have it" rule before taking it away.

Now both were begging and pleading for it back.

"Please, please, please!" Bowser Jr. cried "we'll be good!"

"Yeah! We'll share!" Inkling Boy joined in on the pleading.

"Samus, just give them the toy" Simon called out.

"No! They can learn to behave without the toy!" Samus said, the crying of the two only grew louder and Samus only felt more irritated "this is why I'm never going to have kids".

"Careful Samus, don't jinx yourself" Ritcher's face broke into a grin.

"Go to hell" Samus snapped.

"I don't see what you guys are complaining about" Little Mac, sitting at a table with Kirby and Inkling Girl and drawing pictures with them, smiled "kids are pretty fun to be with once you get to know them". He only received a dirty glare from his fellow smashers, which made him shrink down a bit.

"You call these things fun?" Richter asked, holding up his hand with Pichu still attached to it.

"I grew up in a family with a bunch of little siblings" Little Mac said "so it's pretty easy for me to relate with some of the kids".

"Easy for you to say" Samus lowered her hands for the boys to grab the toy car, she walked over to the couch and sat down with Bowser Jr. and Inkling boy following her "I never had siblings, good old Ridley and his pterodactyl looking ass killed my parents, so there's that". Richter and Little Mac exchanged horrified glances, they weren't really sure how to take that, Samus cupped her chin in her hand, and continued on "then he killed my adoptive family and history goes on from there".

"That's... Unsettling" Little Mac said, making a mental note not to go anywhere near Ridley from now on.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, holding up a picture he drew of food.

"That's pretty good Kirbster" Little Mac said, a smile on his face.

"My history isn't any better" Richter said to Samus, and took a seat next to her "Dracula pretty much showed up in every part of my family's history, and killed someone close to my relatives".

"How is that going to cheer me up?" Samus asked, clearly now in a depressed mood.

"It doesn't" Richter answered and placed a hand on her shoulder "but everyone in this place has experienced something tragic, it doesn't make us less of who we are". Samus looked over to him but remained solemn, she was really hoping this wouldn't be one of this sappy feels moments, she wasn't a real fan of that kind of stuff.

"Don't make this weird" Samus said.

"What I'm saying" Richter turned back to his hand for one moment and successfully pulled off Pichu and set the Pokemon on the ground before turning back to Samus "is that we're all here for each other, and you're not alone".

"I'm not here for anyone!" Shouted a voice from behind the two, both Smashers looked back to see Wario was hiding behind the couch and holding something in his hands, which both of them recognized easily.

"Hey! Is that my wallet?" Samus asked.

"No".

"It is!" Richter said, pointing to the wallets in Wario's hands "and he's got mine too!" Wario sheepishly grinned and laughed, he slowly placed the wallets in his back pockets... And jumped up and ran as fast as could out of the room, with Samus and Richter following him in an attempt to retrieve their wallets.

"Wa-ha-ha-ha! Wario's got all the money now!" Wario shouted, followed by an audible blaster sound and something crashing.

"Thief!" Richter shouted as the three of them ran past the entry way back and forth, Little Mac and the children watched the scene unfold. They knew better than get into the middle of a fighter like this, Kirby went to grab some popcorn while the rest sat down to continue watching.

"Smart money is on Samus and Richter" Inkling Girl spoke to Pichu, already getting into a bet with the small mouse Pokemon.

"Pi!" Pichu replied.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Bowser Jr asked Little Mac.

"We could..." Little Mac said "but I kind of want to see how this ends".

"Okay!" Bowser Jr said, Wario made a sharp u-turn and jumped above Samus's head in his attempt to escape, but hadn't calculated that she would grab his leg and throw him against the wall, and he fell to the ground and looked up to see Samus and Richter cracking their knuckles. A devilish smile spread Samus's face, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mommy..." he whined.

* * *

Grocery shopping wasn't exactly the best chore in the mansion, but it was an easy one which many didn't even realize until they could get out of the house and feel freedom from all the madness. Normally Master Hand would only allow Samus, Ike, and Falco to handle the grocery shopping but with a change in the chore schedule, the duty fell upon both Bowser and Princess Peach.

Both had been silent on the car ride over to the store, as this was a seemingly odd task that Master Hand had given to them, considering their history together but they didn't question his decision, considering how he made it very clear that he would pay them handsomely for handling the task. They didn't need a second thought to realize what he meant, there were some things in the Smash Mansion that were limited to only a few people, such privileges included having unlimited use of a private bathroom Master Hand had hidden so as to keep it from being destroyed, being the first to have use over the TV, and countless other things he had told the two. To them, it was an easy deal.

They just wish it wasn't so awkward...

Bowser pushed the cart down the aisle while Peach read over the list, making sure as to get everything upon the first smashers arrival to the mansion in the next two days, she had already written off the first few items when she noticed the uninterested look on Bowser's face. The Koopa king took a deep breath and exhaled, steam emitted from his nostrils and he coughed, was it really that awkward at the moment? She pondered this for a few seconds before speaking up to break the tension.

"So... Bowser" she began.

"Hm?" Bowser looked over to her.

"How's junior?" she asked, trying her best to clear the air.

"Good, he's good" Bowser said "he's starting to learn cursive, which is good for when he goes into business".

"Oh, that's nice" Peach slyly looked down to the ground, the feeling of heavy air had returned and the two stopped where they were. There weren't many times when Bowser and Princess Peach were alone, and when they were, it wasn't a plesant experience after all their "encounters" together. It was a rare sight to see the two together, especially when they were out of the mansion, though not many questioned it.

As Peach was looking over the list, she noticed that there was something that hadn't been scratched off yet, and she believed they had merely forgotten it.

"Oh dear, I believe we've missed something" she said.

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"Marshmallows" Peach said and looked up at him with a small smile "could you be a dear and grab them?"

"Yeah, yeah" Bowser said and turned around to get the product "I'll meet you wherever you're going".

"Okay, thank you Bowser!" Bowser nodded at her and headed off, while Peach took another look at the list and went to find the next item, but kept thinking as to her and Bowser's... Relationship, or something that resembled it. She had questioned why he had kept trying to kidnap her but she then realized that lately, he hadn't try to make any attempt to do so. She was starting feel worried... Wait, worried? Why should she feel worried for him?

"I must be overthinking it" she said to herself before moving on.

"Okay, where are those marshmallows?" Bowser asked himself as he scanned the aisles, cursing the store for being so big and himself for not taking the opportunity to kidnap Peach. But he had to fairly honest to himself, he didn't feel like kidnapping her for some time now... He couldn't lie to himself, he felt as if his Mojo was gone... Long before it was even there.

"Hey!" Bowser shouted at the fourth wall, raising his fist in the air.

_Sorry, just having a bit of fun there._

"Jerk" Bowser mumbled and continued his search, not even realizing that he had already passed by the marshmallows until he saw the aisle sign that revealed his mistake "D'oh!" his eyes suddenly bugged out his head "wait, that's copyright..." Bowser took a few minutes to think of what to say so as to prevent himself getting sued until he finally settled on one phrase "D'ah!" He chuckled to himself for a few seconds before walking back to the aisle "nailed it!"

Bowser didn't even ask what kind of marshmallows to grab but figured that all marshmallows are made out of the same ingredients, though he wasn't sure what was put into them but he didn't care. He just wanted to grab a bag of them, go home, and forget the whole unnerving episode.

"That'll do" Bowser said to himself as he eyed a large bag and reached out to grab it, only for a orange gloved hand to snatch it away from him "hey!" his eyes darted to see Crash Bandicoot holding the bag and snickering. How did get here? He and Peach were the only ones who left, and Crash was suppose to be back at the mansion to help with cleaning up, yet here he was with his bag of marshmallows.

"Alright Bandicoot, I'll give you the count of three to hand those over!" Bowser threatened, pointing a finger at Crash "one... Two..." Crash leapt into the air roadrunner style and ran off witht bag "...Three? Aw screw it!" Bowser roared fiercely and chased after the smashers, knocking over any stands or smashville residents in his path in an attempt to retrieve his prize. Crash, however, was more flexible and faster, and was able to dodge anything in his path while Bowser chased after him and then started to shoot fireballs from his mouth to wound the animal. This was futile as Crash merely dodged every attack, minus anything else that the fireballs hit. Which was unfortunate as now half of the aisles were on fire or destroyed at this point, but Bowser didn't care, he only wanted to get marshmallows and beat the life out of the Bandicoot.

"I've got you now!" Bowser said, finally catching up to Crash and outstretched his arms to grab him. Crash looked back and shrieked, now he was in trouble, Bowser was just a few mere inches away from grabbing him...

Until he bumped right into the person in front of him, sending them both tumbling to the ground and giving Crash the chance to escape, he turned back and laughed at the humiliated Koopa and ran back to the Mansion.

"Stupid rat!" Bowser said as he got back up, feeling the sting of defeat, and brushed off himself off. The person next to him was more than understandably angry at his "accident" and let him know by throwing an egg at him, which was the last thing he wanted to happen to him and he turned around to face who did "hey! What was that for?" he growled, only to see a red-haired woman wearing a red vest with a black shirt underneath, red shorts, and brown boots tossing an egg into the air and ready to throw another at him, her hair was tied into a ponytail and a look of frustration was evident on her face.

If Bowser could describe her in two words; it would be pretty and scary.

"Jerk!" she said and tossed another egg at him, he dodged it and watched as it crashed into a lobster tank which broke the glass and the contents spilled onto the floor.

"Oh no! My lobsters!" an elderly Koopa cried as he tried to retrieve his lobsters, Bowser and the woman looked at each other for a few brief seconds before running away from the scene, and stopped when they were near the front door. Both were catching their breath when Bowser spoke up.

"You're a lousy shot" Bowser laughed under his breath.

"Didn't miss you the first time" the woman said, joining in on his amusement, the two laughed for a few seconds before finally settling down.

"Sorry about running into you" Bowser apologized, which was a rare thing for him, and scratched the back of his head "I was trying to catch this Bandicoot for stealing the marshmallows I was suppose to get". The woman looked at Bowser with a weirded out look but smiled, feeling as though he was trying to apologize to her with a little joke.

"That's... Okay" she said, unsuringly, and outstretched her arm for him to shake it, Boswer did so and the two introduced each other as to close any tension between them.

"Bowser, sorry about earlier" Bowser said with a small grin.

"It's no problem" the woman replied "Claire Redfield, it's nice to meet you".

"Same here" Bowser said and the handshake ended "want to grab something to drink?" The woman glanced down at a watch on her right arm, and then back up at Bowser.

"Yeah, I've got some time before I go back to my hotel" Claire said.

"Great, they've got some good coffee here" Bowser said as the two walked away from the entrance to find the small coffee shop in the store, the whole incident now a thing of the past, unaware that Crash was back in the store and stole another bag of marshmallows.

Bowser had also forgotten that he was suppose to grab said bag and bring it back to Peach.

* * *

Peach was waiting by the checkout station, her arm rested on the handle of cart while her chin was cupped in her palm, her other hand was tapping the handle while she waited patiently for Bowser to return. A line of people behind her were not as patient as they many other things to do and wanted to get as much done before going home, Peach taking up the line wasn't helping the situation.

"Ma'am, you're to have to check out now so that other customers can finish their shopping" a Goomba said to her, clearly wanting to finish his shift and head home, a mild tone of annoyance in his voice. Peach snapped out of her trance and turned to face him, a look of embarrassement on her face.

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for my friend" she said.

"Well, you need to move along" the Goomba rudely said, Peach pouted and finally decided to set her groceries on the conveyor belt so that the Goomba could do his job, Peach began to wonder where Bowser could be and what was taking him so long to arrive. She looked around from a few angles to see if she could spot him.

"That'll be eighty-five dollars and twenty-seven cents please" Peach grabbed her coin purse and reached for the intended payment, she took one last glance up to see if she could find Bowser but she was unlucky doing so.

"Here you go" she sighed, handing the money over to the Goomba.

"Thank you, have a good day" the Goomba had a sound of uninterest in his voice but Peach didn't care, she only grabbed the cart and began to push it to the entrance when something caught her eye. She slapped a hand against her face, letting annoyance take over her emotions over what she was seeing.

It was Bowser, he was sitting in the coffee shop section of the store, and he was drinking a cup of coffee with a red-haired woman. The two were chatting over something inaudible to her ears, but she was already questioning who this person was and why Bowser had forgotten to get the marshmallows, she began to make her way over to the two when Bowser suddenly saw her and went ghostly-white in the face.

"Uh oh" he simply said.

"What is it?" Claire asked, oblivious to Peach towards them.

"Bowser, there you are!" Peach said, he could tell that she was angry with him "where were you?"

"Uh... Getting marshmallows?" Bowser sheepishly grinned.

"Then where are they?" Peach asked, trying to look behind Bowser to see if he had them, yet she knew very well he didn't, there was always guessing.

"Well, Crash stole them" Bowser said.

"Crash stole them?" Now she was really confused, and was beginning to think that he was making up the story as an excuse for not doing the job.

"Yeah, he stole them" Bowser's grin disappeared and was replaced with a frown, Peach's eyes then darted towards Claire, who had smiled and waved at her.

"Who is she?" she asked, trying her best to keep her calm.

"I'm Claire Redfield" Claire said, getting up from her chair and extended her hand for Peach to shake it "it's nice to meet you, Bowser has told me a lot about you". Peach smiled at her and returned the handshake, Bowser began to calm down a bit when Peach's eyes shot back to him and felt a deep pain in his back.

"The pleasure is all mine" Peach said politely "I hate to be a bother but Bowser and I must go, it's been very nice to meet you".

"Same here, see you guys later" Claire said and shot a smile at Bowser and nodded, the Koopa king nodded back at her and she walked off to finish her shopping. Bowser turned to speak to Peach but she raised up her hand to prevent him from doing so, she took a deep breath and exhaled before talking.

"So... Crash stole the marshmallows?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

That awkward feeling was back.

* * *

The most luxurious part of the Smash Mansion was that of the garden, most notably for the wide variety of flowers and designs. There were several hedges shaped like various smashers and flower beds arranged in unique patterns, the garden was well-kept and beloved by everyone in the mansion, even by those who didn't want to admit it. The garden could be found out in the back of the mansion, followed by the nearby woods where the children could explore and expand their imaginations to unimaginable heights. The two sections were kept apart by a wooden fence recently installed by Snake and Mario, it was process that took a month but it was a fine job and painted by the entire household in a rainbow of colors.

Of course, no work was needed for the garden and the attention was sent to the woods to handle a raccoon problem that had been plaguing the area for a while, a small family of raccoons had taken residence nearby and were stealing and eating various plants. Normally, Master Hand would call an exterminator to relieve the problem but due to the deep cleaning of the mansion, he had assigned Roy, Mewtwo, and Lady Palutena the duty of getting rid of the raccoons.

Needless to say, they weren't too fond of the idea.

Mewtwo used his psychokinesis to swat away any bugs that were trying to bite him, much to his annoyance, Roy held out his sword as defense to keep the wild animals from attacking him. Lady Palutena walked with her staff being used as a hiking stick, a smile spread across her face as she took a deep breath and exhaled, she loved to be out in the world of nature, her fellow smashers would disagree.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lady Palutena asked, her arms outstretched to welcome the outside world.

_"No, it's not"_ Mewtwo argued as he swatted away another bug.

"Are we getting close?" Roy asked, aiming his sword around in the event something was to come out and carry him away, a strain of sweat rolled down his face.

"Almost, just a few more feet" Palutena said as she memorized the directions Master Hand had given to her, she kept her focus and moved along the forest. Mewtwo moved his gaze around to see if he could spot the raccoons, but he couldn't spot anything due to the immense number of flies swarming around him.

"We're here!" Lady Palutena sang with joy, Mewtwo and Roy only saw a fallen tree laying on the ground, it seemed to be rotting and falling apart, they didn't understand why anything would want to live in it.

"This is the place?" Roy asked as he kneeled down and poked the log with his sword, hoping to gain a reaction from something inside "doesn't look like a place for raccoons to live".

"Master Hand said they should be here" Lady Palutena took a peek inside the log to see it was empty, she reached in to see if she could feel for anything in it but the log was devoid of anything living in it.

"Perhaps they moved somewhere else" Roy said.

_"No, this is too familiar"_ Mewtwo suddenly said, both smashers looked back to see him scratching his chin and his eyes narrowed in suspicion that something was wrong, a sinking feeling resided in his mind.

"What do you mean?"

_"I've seen this dozens of times from various places"_ Mewtwo remarked _"there's something very wrong about this"_, Mewtwo floated over to the log and used his psychokinesis to lift it up from the ground and started to shake it. Instantly, a group of raccoons fall out and begin to scurry around before running into the forest, Mewtwo set the log down and had a satisfied smile on his face.

"So that's it? That was easy" Roy smiled and turned around to go back to the Mansion when he heard something move beneath his feet, he looked down to see he was standing on a small net of some kind.

"That's odd" Lady Palutena said.

_"No it's not"_ Mewtwo simply said as he pushed Roy to the ground, a large net flung up and held him within its grasp, the swordsman started the thrash and tried to remove himself from his prison but whatever had made this net, made sure to keep it sturdy and unbreakable.

"Get me out of here!" Roy pleaded.

"Hang on Roy!" Palutena shouted as she tried to find something to break the net, her eyes finally settled on a large rock sharp enough to cut it.

_"You may want to stand back"_ Mewtwo told her, leaning against a tree.

"Huh? Why?" she asked, turning back to him with a confused look.

_"You'll see"_ Palutena suddenly heard a creaking sound and looked up to see the net was becoming loose, and jumped out of the way as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Roy winced in pain, he could feel a few pine cones poking into his back, which made it a very unpleasant experience to himself.

"Roy!" Palutena ran over to the net to release him out of it, but she stopped moving and started to float above the ground, she wasn't using her powers to do so and looked back to see Mewtwo was doing the deed and began to float himself. "Mewtwo! What are you doing?" she struggled to free herself but Mewtwo's grip was strong, it seemed as though he knew something was going to happen and he was trying to prevent her from getting injured.

"YAAHOO!" Mewtwo and Palutena looked from the opposite direction of where they stood and witnessed a truly bizarre sight.

Crash was riding on a raccoon with the rest of the pack running alongside them, it seemed as though they had scared away, he was laughing and swinging a lasso aimed right for Roy, the swordsman saw what was happening and began to struggle to break himself free.

"Guys, help!" he pleaded.

_"Just let it happen"_ Mewtwo calmly said _"we'll come after you"_.

"No, no, no, no!" Roy said as the lasso was thrown and Crash tightened it, the raccoon pack ran past him and carried him away, Roy screamed as he dragged away into the dense forest. Crash hopped off his raccoon and cheered for his victory, unaware the Mewtwo was floating behind him and staring down at him in a menacing way.

_"Go get Roy"_ Mewtwo told Palutena and lifted a stick_ "take this with you, there will be blood"_, he levitated it towards her and she grabbed it.

"Okay, thanks" Palutena nodded to him and ran off to find Roy, Mewtwo remained with Crash and lifted the bandicoot off the ground to face him.

_"Now, what to do with you?"_ Mewtwo asked Crash, who only grinned and stuck his tongue out of him.

* * *

"Why are here again?" Meta Knight asked as he and King K. Rool entered the game room, the two had been recently assigned to clean out all the closets of the mansion and throw away any trash that might be in them, yet K. Rool had convinced him to follow him to the game room.

"Taking a break!" K. Rool said before plopping down on one of the beanbags, and grabbed a controller to play a game.

"We've barely even done any work" Meta Knight said.

"So? Who's going to know that we're not doing anything?" K. Rool raised an eyebrow and smirked, Meta Knight face palmed himself.

"Everyone, everyone is going to know" Meta Knight looked at him and shook his head.

"You worry too much!" K. Rool groaned "you need to have fun!" K. Rool tossed a controller at him, who caught it in midair and placed it on the table next to him, this was not the time to fool around and slack off. He had a duty to uphold his job, and playing video games in the middle of the day wasn't part of it.

"I'll have fun once I'm done with my work" Meta Knight sternly said before turning around to walk away until K. Rool said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Alright, quitter" Meta Knight turned back and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, quitter" K. Rool's grin larger into a smile of wicked intent, his plan to humiliate the star warrior was close to completion when Meta Knight walked over to the beanbag next to him, controller in hand, and sat down.

"Start the game" Meta Knight was now focused on showing the crocodile who was better, K. Rool nodded and turned on the Xbox to start their competition. The screen flickered to life and K. Rool selected a racing game for them to begin.

"Prepare to lose!" K. Rool snickered.

* * *

Several rounds later, K. Rool was flabbergasted, he watched as his car was repeatedly run over and over by Meta Knight's car. His eyes wandered over to Meta Knight, and ever though he couldn't see under his mask, he could read that Meta Knight had the biggest grin on his face.

"But... How..."

"Who's the quitter now?" Meta Knight asked as he got up and walked to the door "we should start cleaning out the closets, let's start with the one down the hallway". King K. Rool was speechless, he looked back and forth from the TV and Meta Knight a couple of times before shaking his head. How had he lost? He was a king! And yet he had lost, at a simple game!

"Hey! I want a rematch!" K. Rool shouted as he got up and chased after Meta Knight, hoping to get his rematch but when he entered the hallway, he saw that the closet door was open and a pile of various items had spilled out of it, and Meta Knight buried underneath it.

"Not a word" Meta Knight's hand pointed right at him, K. Rool didn't say anything for a few seconds but a low laugh quickly grew to a loud and dominate one.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" K. Rool grabbed his chest in his fit of laughter and pointed down at Meta Knight, who had dug himself out of his prison and dusted off his cape.

"Laugh it up" Meta Knight said "for now that it is", Meta Knight started to chuckle darkly and back away slowly while he covered most of his body with his cape. K. Rool stopped laughing and watched as Meta Knight backed away further down the hall and down the stairs, his gaze never leaving him which made the Kremling king feel very unsafe.

"Hehe, yeah" he choked out.

**"Mwahahaha..."** Meta Knight continued untul his was out of K. Rool's view, who was now running for the safety of the game room and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, no need to freak out!" K. Rool paced back and forth, trying to calm himself down and hoped that the revenge Meta Knight would deliver wouldn't be that destructive. He kept having glances that Meta Knight was hidden in the shadows, watching him with his glowing yellow eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Ken Masters asked as he poked his head inside the game room, spooking K. Rool and forcing him to scream, Ken suddenly screamed as well and promptly shut the door behind him.

"That was weird" Ken said to himself as he walked away, trying his best to forget the incident. Meta Knight passed by him, carrying a bucket of ice, and whistling a tune to himself. Ken paused for a moment to look back and see Meta Knight entering the same room he left, and heard the sounds of K. Rool screaming before running out and scratching behind his back, he turned around in circles a couple of times for Ken to see ice was taped to his back in a rather forceful fashion.

"GYAAAAAAHHH!" K. Rool screamed as he ran to find something to remove the ice, passing by Ken and knocking him down, who was now completely dumbfounded by what was happening. Meta Knight walked out of the game room and chuckling to himself, Ken didn't even bother to ask him what was so funny and got up to go back to his job.

It had been a long day for him, that he had to give, and was relieved to see that his chore was almost done. Ken was given the wonderful job of vacuuming every room in the mansion, and to move anything out of the way so that he could clean every literal nook and cranny, which made it even more joyful for him. He had already cleaned a significant number of rooms and was nearing the last one room.

"Finally" he said to himself and whistled a small tune, the room wouldn't seem to be that bad, he kept reassuring himself that once he got done then he could relax a bit and see what he could do later. Approaching the door to the last room, he felt a small nudge on his pant leg and he looked down to see Squirtle holding a piece of paper in its mouth. "Hey there little buddy" Ken said as he bent down to face the Pokemon "what'cha got there?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle chirped as it dropped the piece of paper on the floor and ran off, Ken picked up the paper and read it aloud.

"Squrtle?" He turned it back to see if there was anything but on the back but there was nothing "probably just Squirtle being... Squrtle" he shook his head, some of the residents here were weird. He shuddered at how weird some of them really were, remembering the one time Dedede once did the tango with a milkshake. "Alright, let's do thi-" Ken was cut off when he tried to open the door but found the handle to be locked, he remembered that Master Hand had given him the keys that opened every door in the mansion and took them out to unlock the door. Putting the first key in the handle, he turned it to see if it worked and the door opened.

"Now we're talking!" he said as he entered the room, only to be shocked to see it was an old office filled to the brim with boxes and dusty all over, his arms dropped to his sides and his eyes darted around to see that every corner had either boxes stacked against it or dust all over it. A single thought went through his head, which somewhat described the room in its current state.

"Crap".

_**"Attention all Smashers!"**_ Boomed a voice from the speakers in the mansion, snapping Ken and everyone else out of their jobs and forward their attention to the voice, belonging to Master Hand _**"dinner will be served soon! Tonight's menu is Roasted chicken, followed by sides of Vegetable soup, rosemary bread, and salad! Please report to the kitchen in half an hour!"**_

_**"Yeah! Be quick maggots!"**_ Crazy Hand shouted on the speaker in his best drill sergeant voice.

_**"Crazy! Stop that!"**_ Master Hand snapped, there was a sound of the brothers fighting over the microphone until something falling to the ground produced a loud ringing sound, causing many of the smashers to cover their ears and block it out. The sound switched off a few seconds later, and everyone went back to resume their usual tasks, while Ken once again faced the room in front of him and then at the hallway. He had two choices, either clean the room and get it over with... Or run now and lie that he had cleaned it.

"No, you can do this" Ken said to himself as he held his head high and moved the vacuum into the room "I can start with the boxes" he grabbed the first box to his right and carried it outside to the hallway, coming back into the room, he saw something poked its hand out from the box underneath the one he carried out. He screamed and threw a hadouken at the box, sending it flying into a tower of boxes which sent them toppling to the ground and upheving a wave of dust that covered everything in its path.

"OW!" Came a voice from the pile of trash and boxes, and Olimar popped his head up, followed by several Pikmin.

"Olimar?" Ken asked.

"Hello there Ken!" Olimar smiled and waved at him "what brings you to my meditation room?"

"Meditation room?"

"Yes! I come here every afternoon to escape the conflict that goes on" Olimar hopped up and dusted himself off "it's really quite here, would you care to join me?" Ken rubbed the back of his head and looked to the doorway, and then back at the mess that was scattered around the room.

"Can't, Master Hand wants me to vacuum the entire mansion" Ken said and looked back at Olimar "which includes this room". Olimar's smile dropped to a frown and his eyes narrowed, Ken could tell something was wrong and felt as though as though he was in danger "right, so I have to clean this place up and move things around, if you don't mind-" he was cut off when the door to the room slammed shut and Ken looked back to see five of the Pikmin blocking the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Olimar said and pointed right at him "Pikmin, defend!" Ken didn't have time to react as he was thrown on the ground and dragged by the feet, and thrown up against the wall, he looked down to see six of the several Pikmin holding a rope and one Pikmin with a bat in its hands.

"Hey, wait! Let's talk about-"

**BONK!**

**THUD!**

* * *

"Huh? What the?" Ken asked himself as he woke up to find he was sitting on a chair in the living room, he tried to get up but couldn't, and looked down to see he was tied up.

"Ah, you're awake!" Ken looked up to see Olimar with his Pikmin circled around him, a smile spread across his face and a marker in his hand "now then, untie him!" The pikmin jumped up onto the couch and quickly undid the rope around him, Ken broke free and got up from the chair.

"What happened?" Ken asked, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Nothing, right?" Olimar winked at him and turned around to walk away, his pikmin following him into the kitchen. Ken tried to think back to what had happened to him but his mind stopped to when the Pikmin attacked him, and everything else went dark after that, Ryu and Bayonetta passed by him and looked to greet him when both of them started to giggle and pointed at his forehead.

"Ken..." Bayonetta said between giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing" Ryu raised his hand up to try hiding his laughter "just go wash your face", the two erupted into laughter and left the room. Ken dashed towards the first floor bathroom and opened the door, turned on the light, and he looked into the mirror to see the face meme drawn on his forehead.

* * *

_**I have to say, I'm impressed that it took this quick to make chapter three. Anyway, the fourth one may take some time but this isn't the end of this scenario.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	4. Shenanigans at The Smash Mansion

**_So... I just started a new job recently and it's been a little hard to keep track of Super Smash Bros. Maxed out but rest assured, I will keep doing my job as an entertainer of this story for the fans! Though chapters might take a little more time than usual, but they will be released!_**

**_And now for some reviews and answers!_**

**_TheLarry101: Yes I know Crash needed more screen time but I have plans for him in this chapter and the future, also this isn't a BowserXPeach thing as I have no plans for that._**

**_7lights13darknesses: Thank you for liking the story so much! I've been trying to get back into the FanFiction game for a while now, and yes Olimar can be a bit dark at times but he means well to all of his fellow smashers. Also, Bowser Jr doesn't gave a lot of teachers in the Koopa Kingdom, so someone has to teach how to be a king! _**

**_AngelZeroEXE: Thank you so much for the positive review! Crash is going to be a handful in the mansion, especially in this chapter. I'm not going to say how Crash became leader of that raccoon pack, only that Roy is going to be out of commission for bit. As for Claire Redfield, I have plans for her and Bowser's newfound friendship later on, though I'm not sure how. Also, I can't really reveal any spoilers about who's going to appear next, only that the first DLC wave will feature a lot of long time wanted characters._**

**_SAgotogether: I'm so glad you found that funny! I wasn't sure how to add that part but it looks like it paid off just great!_**

**_BlueJack22: It really wasn't the first awkward interaction between Bowser and Peach, especially since their "encounters" together._**

_**With that out of the way, on with the show!**_

* * *

Cooking dinner was one of the most interesting part of the day, mostly because of the few who would cook the food and those who would eat it. The task of making meals for the Smash Mansion was an easy one, but it came with its own brand of chaos. The necessary ingredients were usually laid out on the counter and ready to be cooked, yet who would prepare the meals would fall upon a random person while the rest handled the other responsibilities of setting up the dining room and delivering the meals, which itself was a perilous task.

Mostly because most of the smashers ate like animals.

Pun not intended.

Tonight's main course was chicken, a simple dish yet one that took pristine detail that if ignored, would cost the evenings dinner and a wasted meal.

Which is why Master Hand had carefully selected Princess Peach, Falco, Ganondorf, Pikachu, and Sonic to handle making dinner.

"Alright people, let's do this!" Sonic clapped his hands together upon entering the kitchen with the other four, he already had chef's hat on his head and apron on in an attempt to prove his cooking experience.

"What's first?" Falco asked, taking a look around the kitchen.

"Start the oven, I'll prepare the chicken" Peach said as she walked over to the fridge to remove some of the contents for the dinner, Pikachu followed close behind her with a spatula in its mouth.

"Don't overcook it" Ganondorf said and pointed his finger at Falco "if you do, you'll be overcooked!" Falco stared at the Gerudo king nervously for a few seconds before turning around and going to begin his task, looking behind periodically to see if Ganondorf was still looking at him in a menacing style.

Peach unwrapped the chicken on a cooking sheet and threw the trash away, and grabbed a few spices to rub on the chicken, Pikachu jumped up on the counter and tried to assist her with mixing the spices but accidentally dropped the pepper canister and released its contents all over the floor.

"Pika..." Pikachu said drearily.

"I got it!" Sonic said as he ran by with a broom in his hands, sweeping up the mess faster than Pikachu and Peach could register, only to gather an even bigger mess of dust lying at their feet. Peach kicked a small pile of it away and began to chop up the vegetables, Pikachu attempted to copy her with a potato but used its hands instead of a knife, only to get a sharp pain in its paw when it hit the potato.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted and jumped off the counter to find the first aid kit, Ganondorf walked past him with a pot of water in his hands. He approached the stove and placed the pot on top, turned it on, and waited for it to boil. Ganondorf began to slowly get bored of this and looked back to see Falco preparing dough for a loaf of bread, an idea suddenly went through his head and he smiled evilly, he snapped his fingers and the dough suddenly levitated in front of Falco.

"What the-" the dough suddenly wrapped around his head, covering everything except the beak, Ganondorf then used his dark magic to cook the bread covering his face, which sent Falco running around in circles and screaming in pain and clawed at the bread in an attempt to break it off.

"HAHAHAHA!" He bellowed and bent down to grab his knees, his laughter getting the best of him. Falco finally managed to remove all the bread from his face, but revealing that his feathers were brunt off and left charred pink skin.

"aaaAAAAAHHH!" Falco slowly screamed to the top of his lungs and grabbed his face, he began to run around to find something to cool himself off and stop the pain from spreading further. Ganondorf wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down, having his fun made it easier to get through cooking dinner, and went back to getting the pot ready for boiling the vegetables.

* * *

"Smash Mansion, your prayers have been answered!" A well-dressed young man shouted as he burst through the front door, snapping Olimar and Captain Falcon from their books, the young man walked into the hallway and shut the door behind him with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Can we help you?" Olimar asked, completely lost as to who this person was.

"I'm glad you asked, my friend!" The young man joyfully shouted, raising his left arm in the air in an exaggerated fashion before bowing and outreaching his hand for Olimar to shake it "I am Joker, member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts! I am here to participate in the Smash tournament!" Olimar and Captain Falcon exchanged glances for a few seconds before looking at Joker, who shared the same perplex look but for a different purpose.

"Who?"

"Joker, one of the confirmed fighters for the tournament" Joker repeated and stood up "I received a letter a few weeks ago, sent by Master Hand".

"Oh yeah! You're one of the guys!" Captain Falcon snapped his fingers as he realized who this man was.

"Exactly!" Joker said "now then, where can I find Master Hand to confirm my arrival?"

"He's busy right now, out of house business" Captain Falcon replied "anyway, welcome to the mansion, dinner is half an hour so better find a seat before they're all gone". Captain Falcon got up from his seat and stretched, letting out a loud yawn before finishing a few seconds later and scratched the right side of his back "I've got to go, see you later!"

"Wait, hold on!" Joker stopped him before could leave "don't you guys usually hold like a special event for new arrivals?"

"Not really" Captain Falcon said "people come and go here, so there's not a lot going on there".

"But at least there has to be some sort of introduction to the mansion" Joker said as he looked around the living room "or at least a welcoming party".

"Nope, just go sign in your name in the main office and then Master Hand will give you a roommate list" Captain Falcon stepped away and turned to leave the living room, he took another look at Joker and nodded "see you later!" And walked off, Joker looked at Olimar who was still reading his book, only to look back at Joker and smile.

"So... What are you reading?"

* * *

Crash burst through the kitchen door with a bowl in his hands, ready to assit with cooking dinner and serve it to the rest of the mansion, it was his first time cooking since he left his home to compete in the Super Smash Bros tournament.

However, he was met with a block in his path when Ganondorf stepped in front of him.

"Not going to happen" he said with a scowl.

"Huh?" Crash looked up at him with confusion.

"Just let him help Ganon" Falco said as he passed by the evil king with a bowl and spoon in his hands, his eyes narrowed at him with a look of revenge for the bread incident earlier "maybe he could be useful". Ganondorf mumbled a curse under his breath and went back to his previous duty, allowing Crash to pass and find something to do. His eyes settled on a chopping board with a knife stuck in it, a pile of vegetables ready to be prepared next to it, an idea suddenly popped into his head and he ran to the front of the chopping board to assist with cutting up the food.

"Yee-haw!" He shouted as he tossed an onion into the air and threw up the knife which passed by it, the two items twirled around in the air for a few seconds until the knife fell down and Crash caught it by the handle. Crash's eyes watched the onion as it began to fall, he threw up the knife again in an attempt to slice the onion but watched as it became stuck in the ceiling. Crash brought a finger to his chin and tapped it quizzically, not even minding the onion fall onto his head and bounce off the floor.

"Aha!" An idea suddenly went off in his head, he ran to grab a chair and returned the counter... Only to place the chair on the counter and jumped up to the chair with tremendous power and reached for the knife, it was still out of his reach, and he hopped a few inches to grab it. Unaware that the chair began to topple beneath him but he ignored it and jumped one more time, grabbing the handle of the knife. He cheered for his victory and lowered his foot to get down... But found that the chair wasn't beneath him, Crash looked down to see that the chair had fallen off the counter and landed on the floor with an unconscious Sonic laying next to it. His eyes widened in fright when he realized he was now stuck to the ceiling with a knife, he grinned at the audience and chuckled before clinging his whole body to the knife, unaware the knife was slowly becoming loose.

* * *

The dining room was well-kept and extravagant, as Master Hand would expect to be, being it was the most valued room in the mansion. Most of the mansion's activities would be held which ranged from small meetings to settling disagreements among smashers, yet the purpose of fine dining remained its true purpose.

"Lousy table length" Wolf cursed under his breath, being less than enthusiastic about helping set the table despite the hundreds of other things he could be doing at the moment.

"Don't make a fuss of it, just do your job" Dedede said as he sat atop of a pile of pillows he stacked for himself, a clipboard in his right hand and a pen in the other.

"You're not even doing anything!" Wolf shouted at him.

"I am doing something!" Dedede shouted back at him, arms flailing wildly "I'm supervising! It's a job, look it up!"

"Supervising includes assisting with others!" Wolf barked.

"Boys, you're both pretty" Samus said between their bickering, setting a table on the table while carrying a stack of plates with her left hand "just set the table already".

"Fine..." Wolf growled and resumed his job.

"You're off a few centimeters" Dedede said as he squinted his eyes to see how Wolf set the plate in an attempt to annoy him, which worked when Wolf snarled at him and threw a plate at his face, throwing him off the pillows and landing on his back "... And your form is off..."

"That's it! You're dead turkey!" Wolf shouted as he jumped over the table and ran at the Dream Land queen with his hands outstretched to grab him, Dedede saw his attacker coming at him and screamed at the top of his lungs. The two began chase throughout the dining room, with Wolf pulling out a weapon and shooting at him, nearly missing every time. Dedede grabbed a chair and threw at him but dodged it, the chair flew past the table and went straight through the window.

"Samus, do something!" Dedede shouted in terror.

"Don't you dare help him Aran!" Wolf shot at Dedede again, this time striking his crown which flew off his head and burnt into midair, Dedede didn't even bother to turn around and strike back but instead kept running and finally ducked under the table. Wolf stopped in front of the spot where the king of Dreamland slid under and, without thinking, grabbed the table and began to lift it with all his strength.

"Wolf no!" Samus shouted.

"Listen to the lady!" Dedede screamed, hands over his head in his best attempt to hide himself from danger.

"You're mine!" Wolf sneered, a vicious grin grew on his face, knowing his victory would be near. The table began to creak, and slowly began to lift as Wolf put all his stamina to flip it over. Samus ran behind him and grabbed his chest to pull him away but failed as his hands kept a tight grip on the edge of the table, which forced it to shake violently from side to side.

"Let go!" Samus said as she pulled harder.

"Never!"

"Someone stop him! He's a maniac!" Dedede cried as the table started to move, Wolf kicked Samus in his hip which sent her tumbling back, giving Wolf the chance to flip the table over and see that Dedede was in the fetal position.

"End of the line turkey" Wolf said as he stood over the Dreamland king, his grin bearing down at him like how a lion would corner its kill, and his weapon aimed at Dedede's face "say goodnight you sack of s-"

"What is the meaning of this disaster?!" Wolf turned away from his close victory to see Master Hand floating in the doorway and suddenly snapped his attention to Wolf aiming his weapon at Dedede and the table flipped over, there was dishes either lying on the ground or smashed to pieces, and Samus lying on the ground in a daze.

"Help me!" Dedede screamed again, getting up and running out into the hallway, far away from the maniacal space wolf.

"Uh..." Wolf's mind began to think of ways to talk himself out of his incoming punishment, though it was hard to when Master Hand had his... Fingers crossed and looking straight at him, Wolf's eyes darted from side to side as he searched for an escape route.

"Hey guys, I got the-"

"Nonspecific excuse!" Wolf shouted as he pushed Male Robin, who had just returned from the kitchen, aside and ran into the kitchen. The sound of a window crashing could be heard seconds later and someone yelling came shortly after, Master Hand and Robin looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging, Master Hand snapped his fingers and the table slowly floated off the ground and returned to its previous position. The dishes that were lying around or broken disappeared and quickly reappeared on to the neatly cleaned table.

"There, now to find Wolf" Master Hand said proudly and floated out of the room, Robin blinked a few times before getting up and returned to performing his job duties and tried to forget what he saw, Samus woke up and looked around to see if she could find Wolf but only saw that the dining room wasn't in ruins like how she remembered.

"...Hello?" She called out.

* * *

Crash held tightly onto the handle of the knife, and looked down to see his only means of escape was gone with an unconscious hedgehog lying next to it. He shot his head to the left and right a few times before looking at the audience with a blank stare, he looked back down at the floor and screamed as he realized his current situation. The knife was slowly falling out of the ceiling and Crash knew it was only a few minutes before he fell onto the counter and would receive a painful welcome, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of glue, acting quick, he squirted glue all over the edge of the note and blew on it to fasten the drying pace.

The knife was beginning to slip faster, signaling the glue wasn't working, and Crash screamed again. He reached into his pocket again and took out a packet of gum, he placed a piece in his mouth and chewed for a few seconds before taking it out of his mouth and stuck it to the right edge of the knife. He took another piece and did the same as the previous, until finally the blade was covered in sticky gum wads. The knife stopped moving for a few seconds and remained still, Crash cheered for his victory until the spit from the gum made the wads slip off onto the ground and the knife moved once again, Crash's eyes bulged out of his head and he began to look for anything else that might help him with escape his fate and stuck his hand in his pockets for a few seconds. His face beamed when he grabbed a hold of something that might be useful and, with a little straining, pulled out a queen size mattress and threw on the ground.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and got up, a thumping headache made him wince in pain a bit, he looked to the back to see a chair lying on the ground.

"Huh? How did this get here?" he asked himself as he grabbed the chair and started to set it back at the table, when something large hit him in the back of the head again, sending him crashing to the ground with the chair hitting him in the forehead.

The mattress landed on the ground (and Sonic) with a quick crash and laid out in the middle of the kitchen, Crash swung himself back and forth for a few seconds before letting go and falling onto the mattress. He bounced on the springy bed for a few seconds before hopping off and went to find what else he could do, easily forgetting about the knife.

Sonic crawled out from under the mattress and got back up on his feet, the pounding in his head was worst now, he went to grab some ibuprofen for his pain, and turned around to find the medicine cabinet. Only for the knife to narrowly miss him by a few inches. He jumped back when the steel blade came falling down, right before he took another step, it stuck into the ground with a crack forming after its arrival. Sonic looked around to see where it came from before looking up, nothing was there but a small slit in the ceiling.

* * *

Kirby stood over the prepared chicken, drooling over the steam resonating off the crispy skin and the smell of spices entering his nostrils. It had taken quite a bit of time for Peach and him to cook, but it was worth it, and now it was time to eat the spoils. Opening his mouth, Kirby began to use his inhaling ability to devour the chicken but failed when Peach grabbed the cutting board with the chicken resting on it, his arms slumped down in disappointment when she carried the chicken away.

"Poyo..." He moaned.

"No Kirby, this is for dinner" Peach hummed as she walked behind the counter, followed by Ganondorf carrying a pot with him and set down, Peach turned back to face the evil king and saw the pot with a ladel in it.

"Go ahead, I dare you" Ganondorf smiled viciously at her with fire in his eyes, making her very uncomfortable "it's to die for..."

"Um... Thank you" Peach tried to put on his best smile but found it to be difficult when he grabbed the ladle and handed it to her, rather forcefully, his eyes never taking off of her "well... Let's see what you've made". Peach lifted the spoon to her mouth and took a sip of the liquid, her eyes suddenly beamed with amazement and began to drink faster before finishing and handing the ladle back to him, the vicious look now replaced with a simple nod and grin.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered, knowing that whatever Peach tasted was delicious, and jumped off his stool. His little legs carried him as quickly as they could so he may grab the pot of whatever was inside, Ganondorf stopped him by grabbing the pot and lifting it above his head.

"Not for you, pest!" He growled and faced Peach "so, what do you think?"

"It's marvelous!" Peach chirped and clapped her hands "what did add to it?"

"Just a simple Gerudo recipe I learned a few years back" Ganondorf said, the pot still above his head as Kirby jumped up and down to grab it "I created it in an attempt to craft something memorable for special events, figured now would be a better time than any".

"What's in it?" Peach asked.

"Just a few Hyrulian ingredients" Ganondorf replied "I ordered them from the web a few weeks ago and they arrived last night, it may have costed me a few hundred dollars but tonight will be..." He looked up to see the pot but to his shock, it was gone "WHAT?!" He looked around to see who could've taken it, only for his eyes to rest upon Kirby and Falco dipping pieces of bread into the pot and eating the contents inside.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with his mouth full of bread, a few pieces of food nearly missed Falco.

"Don't eat with your mouth full" Falco said as he covered his face and smiled "but yeah, it's pretty good".

"You two!" The two turned their attention to see Ganondorf stomping towards them, fists balled and ready to knock them out, and his face in a twisted look of fury. Kirby and Falco gulped their food in a nervous panic and ran for the safety of the hallway, Ganondorf chasing after them when he turned to Peach and pointed at the pot "whatever is left in there, pour it over the chicken and put it back in the oven for an additional five minutes!"

"But..."

"Don't question it, just do it before the taste fades!" Ganondorf said before running out into the hallway.

Peach blinked a few times and turned to find the find the pot, steam still moving in the air, and walked to retrieve it. Ganondorf must've spent a lot of time and patience on this dish and keeping it out of anyone's grasp would make him pleased, at least for a little bit before something else made him enraged. Reaching for the handles, Peach heard the door to the kitchen swing open and she looked back to see Falco walking back in, a bruised right eye swelled up and watered.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Falco muttered "Mr. Happy gave me this as a thank you gift for complimenting his food" he pointed at the black eye with a grimace.

"What about Kirby?"

"Take a wild guess" the two heard the sound of something pinging and everything went silent, they watched as the door opened to reveal Kirby with a Ganondorf-like hairstyle on top of his head, Ganondorf walked into the kitchen a few seconds later with a horrified look on his face. It was as though he had been through some horrifying experience, but remained silent and went work on making tea.

"Ganon-" Peach began but was cut off when Falco raised up a feather.

"Don't, trust me" Falco said "it's not pretty".

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, obviously confused over the situation.

"Yeah, let's go see if the table is set" Falco said as he and the star warrior walked outside to dining room, leaving Peach and the still fear-struck Ganondorf alone. Taking another look at Ganondorf, she could see that he was covered in some sort of wet liquid, though she couldn't clearly make out what it was. Ganondorf remained silent as he placed the tea bags into a variety of cups, his face still in shock.

"Ganondorf?" Peach asked, only to receive Ganondorf screaming in fright and jumping as high as he could and crashed his head through the ceiling, becoming stuck. Peach moved over to his position and looked up to see he wasn't moving, she stretched out her hand to tap his leg but stopped when he began to thrash wildly.

"Help me! Help me!" His muffled screams called out from the floor above her, whatever was on the second floor was making him scream in terror.

"Hang on! I'll go get help!" Peach shouted and ran to find someone to assist with removing Ganondorf from the ceiling "not this again..." She muttered under her breath.

"Please hurry!" Ganondorf was now attempting to pull himself free by pressing his hands against the ceiling and pulled on his head "They have markers!"

* * *

"Is anyone here?" Joker asked as he stuck his head through the doorway and looked inside the empty room, seeing that it held a variety of game systems and video games inside. He had been looking through the mansion to search for someone to give him a grand tour of the mansion but he had been told the same thing, they were either getting ready for a special event or simply ignored him.

"Pichu!" Joker snapped his attention away from the room and looked to the ground to see a small mouse-like animal looking up at him, a box in its hands.

"Why hello" Joker smiled and did a politeful bow, the mouse lifted the box up to him and seemed to urge Joker to take it. Raising an eyebrow, Joker hesitated to take it out of fear it might be a trick but reconsidered the kind gesture as a manner of good will for his introduction in the mansion.

"Pi!" The mouse chirped, bouncing up and down in an excited manner, signaling that it was attempting to befriend the new arrival. Joker returned the smile and grabbed the box from the mouse, which was now clapping its hands and repeating "Pichu! Pichu!"

"Thank you Pichu" Joker nodded and-

_"Don't open that"_ a voice called from within his head, Joker's eyes bulged out of their sockets out of surprise upon hearing whatever was speaking to him.

"Pi?" The mouse known as Pichu titled its head to its side, equally confused as Joker was.

"Trust me, don't open that" Joker spun back to see a large creature floating in the air and staring down at him with its arms crossed.

"What's so dangerous about a simple gift?" Joker asked as he lifted the box to the creature, who raised a hand and it suddenly began to levitate in the air.

_"Watch"_ the creature said in an uninterested manner _"this is for your safety"._

"My-" Joker was cut off when a purple bubble-like substance covered the box and, without warning, the box exploded. The inside of the bubble was covered in smoke a few seconds later, Joker looked in shock at the potential attack and then at Pichu, who was now grinning evilly at him.

"Mewtwo, I just patched up Roy's wounds" Lady Palutena called out from the room behind Mewtwo, who shook his head and moaned, seemingly not in the best mood at the time to healing the swordsman from his earlier encounter with the raccoon pack.

_"I have to go"_ Mewtwo said to Joker and then pointed at Pichu _"don't accept anymore gifts from this one"._

"Pi!"

_"Also, if you're looking for Master Hand"_ Mewtwo continued _"he's in his office, though he appears to be on the phone with someone at the moment so wait a few minutes before going in"._

"Perfect, thanks" Joker said and nodded at the psychic Pokemon, who returned a glance and turned to head back and treat Roy's injuries. Joker felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down at Pichu, who was now smiling innocently at him with starry eyes, he was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable after what he witnessed and managed to return a sheepish smile but backed away slowly.

"AAAHH!" A shrill cry broke Joker out of his trance and made a mad run for the downstairs, nearly falling down the staircase if it weren't for the large gorilla in his way, Donkey Kong grabbed the man from behind his back and tossed him onto the chandelier.

"Oh dear..." Joker watched as the room swung back and forth, his vision was in a blur after being thrown at a powerful speed, though it seemed to slowly calm down after a few seconds. Looking down, Joker could see Lucas and Luigi looking up at him, frozen in their spots and trembling with fright.

"Incoming!" Shouted King Dedede as he ran into the hallway, knocking over Luigi without noticing, he seemed to be in a panic state and trying to escape something. As Joker looked on, he could see Wolf run after the penguin, still furious about what transpired earlier, with a weapon in his hands.

"Get back here bird!" He shouted as he shot at Dedede.

"Take the boy, not me!" Dedede said as he ducked behind Lucas, using him a human shield.

"Wait, what?" Lucas asked as he turned to look at Dedede with a shocked expression.

"Don't talk back, just do your duty!" Dedede pointed a finger at his nose with a solemn expression, apparently very serious about the situation he was facing, which Lucas wasn't exactly proud to be a part of.

"Doesn't make a difference to me" Wolf said with a grin "two for the price of one!"

"Lucas, do something!" Dedede cried.

"Too scared!"

"Crap!"

"Say goodnight your royal-" Wolf mumbled the last few words before shooting at Lucas and Dedede and watched as the beam hit Lucas in the face, sending him flying through the air and crashing out of a window.

"I'm okay!" Lucas called out.

"Don't care!" Wolf replied and then loaded his weapon again before facing Dedede, who was now curled up into a ball and rocking himself "you're next!"

"Please spare me!" Dedede wailed and clamped his hands together to show his beg for mercy "I have a wife and two kids!" Wolf suddenly looked at him with a surprised expression, only to see that he was now snickering and darting his eyes around.

"Dumbass" Wolf said under his breath and aimed again, this time taking notice to keep it aimed at Dedede's face.

"Goodbye cruel world..." Dedede whispered and closed his eyes, waiting for the beam to strike him. Wolf pulled the trigger and a loud bang was heard, only for the beam to never launch. The two suddenly went wide eyed when it happened, Wolf lifted the weapon to his eye to see if it was stuck, but the barrel was empty.

"What happened?" Dedede asked.

"Not sure, let me see if I can..." Wolf turned the weapon off and on, and tried to shoot at the wall but nothing happened. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging, seemingly to instantly forget what they were doing before the weapon powered down, Wolf threw it on the ground and kicked it against the wall "lousy piece of crap!"

"Where did you buy that thing from?" Dedede asked as the two walked into the dining room.

"Some random guy on the street" Wolf replied "kind of look like Duck Hunt Dog, but with a perm".

"That is Duck Hunt! He does it to mess with people!"

"He does what?"

As the two conversed, Luigi got up from his unconscious state and looked around until his eyes rested on the blaster, realizing that it could be a potential hazard to the mansion. As he walked to pick it up, Pichu ran up behind him and grabbed the blaster before looking at him with a malicious smile on its face, Luigi could hear the sound of large wings flapping above him and moved his gaze upwards to see Ridley flying above him with a Bomb-omb in his hands.

"Oh no" Luigi said, watching as the two prepared to strike him with vicious intentions.

Joker had to turn his face away as Luigi was pelted with attack after attack until finally, the charred and broken body of Luigi laid on the ground, groaning in pain.

"M...Mom...Ma...Mia..." Luigi could barely speak but slowly crawled to the stairs, only to stop when Pichu grabbed him by the foot and dragged him to the living room "NOOOOO!" He cried as the mouse Pokemon looked up and nodded at Ridley, who followed Pichu with a wicked smile on his face.

_"This is just horrifying"_ Joker thought to himself, not even an hour here and already he was a witness to the horrors that were enacted daily within this household _"now to get off of here"._

"I got it!" called a voice from behind him, Joker didn't have time to react to see who spoke up when something slammed against his face and sent him falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Did you really have to do that?" Inkling Girl asked Bowser Jr as they sat in the clown-copter on the second floor, the cannon in the middle of the vehicle still smoking from the cannon that was fired, Bowser Jr looked at Inkling girl with a childish smile and giggled.

"What? He's fine" Bowser Jr replied and pointed to the first floor where Joker was back on his feet and rubbing his forehead, yet it was evident that he wasn't amused.

"Just go to Master Hand and do the paperwork" he said to himself as he walked down the hallway "after that, unpack and make some friends".

Oh hard this evening would be for him.

And it wasn't even four in the afternoon yet.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been wrapped up in work and trying to juggle everything in between. However, I am going to introduce the first wave of DLC smashers in the next chapter, it might take some time but I will update every now and then.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	5. Arrival at The Smash Mansion

_**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I was hoping to have published earlier in March but I got caught up in getting ready for school and doing my job. Juggling everything can be a bit crazy, but I still plan on doing this story! Now to answer some comments!**_

_**AngelzeroEXE: More is coming out during the course of April but they might be small snippets rather full length chapters, but I will be sure to publish longer chapters as best as I can! Thank you so much for liking this story! Also, I think I know what you mean and I have a few surprises for this chapter, trust me!**_

_**Bluejack22: Yes, every first day for everything can be stressful but you'll get use to it after a while, even if things never change.**_

_**TheLarry101: I will never give up on this story, I plan to see this all the way through, though I will try to update as best as I can. Also, I would also love to see a moment with Crash and King Dedede, I have to plan to see how that turns out.**_

_**Anyway, huge thanks for all the people who favorite and follow Super Smash Bros Maxed Out! It means so much to me that you all enjoy my material and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!**_

_**Now, onto the story!**_

* * *

Bellhop wasn't exactly the most exciting job one would receive, especially if you had to sit by a door all day and wait for the arrival of the first batch of new fighters. Sitting next to door with your back against the wall with a wooden stool underneath you wasn't exactly a comfortable position, it was enough to make your spine feel like it was about to shatter, and being next to a broken air conditioner was even worst. But it was one Mr. Game and Watch and Wario had to deal with after Master Hand assigned them both the pleasure of answering the front door if anyone came by, much to their annoyance.

Wario glanced from side to side, looking for an opportunity to escape his duty while Mr. Game and Watch read a book, peacefully ignorant of what his fellow smashers was attempting to do. He would occasionally look up from time to time to see what was going on before returning to his book, unaware that Wario now trying to escape by going out the window, only that he was stuck halfway when it closed down on his waist.

"Help a-me!" he screamed as he struggled to escape, Mr. Game and Watch beeped in response to his statement "then send a-help! Anyone!"

Already feeling annoyed, Mr. Game and Watch got up from his seat and walked away to find someone to assist in removing Wario from the window, only to switch his direction and ran to the upstairs to head to the game room and enjoy himself for a bit. Wario continued to struggle and finally settled on using his hands and legs to pull himself out.

"Alright, here we a-go!" He said to himself and began to push his hands against the railing and his legs to speed up the process "come on!" Fearing that help wasn't coming, he pushed harder and felt himself getting loose a little bit.

"Fore!" Someone shouted from behind him, barely having time to turn around, Wario felt something hit from his backside which sent him flying outside into a tree.

"GAAH!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, landing on a pile of conveniently placed sticks with a few leaving splinters on his body. He stood up and gently walked back to the mansion so as to keep anything moving further into his skin, despite his already pained body.

Looking out from the window, Ness and Young Link watched as the greedy man opened the door and head inside to find the infirmary, he barely noticed the two as he walked away with a painful groan.

"That was fun, let's go find someone else to do that to" Ness chimed with glee, Young Link nodded to him and the two began to walk away to find someone else to mess with until Wario suddenly looked back to see them. Small fireballs formed in his eyes and a scowl forming on his face.

"You two!" He roared as he pointed at them, gaining both their attention and fear, and charged at them with a chair he grabbed from nearby.

"Run!" Ness shouted and the two ran off as fast they could, an angry Wario chasing after them and yelling insults. This was considered a normal occurrence for usual standards within the Smash Mansion, as was everything else that went on during the day, not that many people would mind.

But it was something that Master Hand had requested many times to not happen so as to keep his sanity from breaking down.

* * *

Speaking of which, the giant disembodied floating hand was currently in his office, working on the roommate living arrangements for the newcomers arriving soon, he had heard that Joker had already arrived early and had already met with the young man. Needless to say, it would seem that things would be running smoothly from this point out, nothing could possibly ruin this moment-

_"Master Hand, we have a situation in the hallway"_ Isabelle's voice called on the intercom located on his desk, next to the pen cup, well it seemed that something could've gone wrong eventually.

"Thank you Isabelle, I'll check on it immediately" Master Hand said, a bit of frustration in his voice, it appeared that today only a few things would go wrong but that was just speculation. It was his duty to provide and assist the smashers in anyway he could, but whatever happened within the mansion was due to either their unpredictable natures or just to spite him whenever they wanted.

He finally decided it was the latter.

"I can only imagine who did what" he thought to himself as he floated out of his office "hopefully not too much damage has been done".

"Help!"

"I stand corrected" was all he could muster upon seeing Ness and Young Link clinging onto the top of the stair banister for dear life, an angry Wario circling beneath them with a stick in his hands and a vicious smile plastered on his face. As he watched, he could see that Wario was buying his time until they fell into his grasp and then he could do who knows what to them, Master Hand felt as though the insanity was finally getting to him before floating over to Wario and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eh?" Wario turned around and looked up at the giant hand, hiding the stick behind his back.

"Wario, would you care to explain?" Master Hand asked.

"Uh... They a-started it!" Wario shouted and pointed at the two children before running off, Master Hand stared back up at Ness and Young Link, seeing that they were now climbing over the railing and escaping to a safer area. He felt relieved to see that the problem was now gone and floated back to his office, only to be stopped by a severaly injured Luigi walking down the hallway. His clothes were shredded to pieces and his face had cuts and bruises all over it, Luigi moaned in pain while holding an ice pack to his left eye.

"Ridley" Master Hand thought to himself, knowing instantly who it was until he saw the burnt hair on the back of Luigi's head "and Pichu".

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"So, here are the rules" Fox held up three fingers to signalized the rules of the bedroom "first rule is laundry days are split each Wednesday".

"Got it".

"Second rule, no alcohol".

"Not a problem".

"And third, don't let Wario in" Fox finished "he'll steal any money you'll lying around".

"At this point, I think some random person stealing my money is the least crazy thing I should worry about" Joker crossed his arms and shook his head, memorizing the events that unfolded earlier that day.

"Trust me on this, Wario is relentless with anything paper and green".

The two were currently standing in Fox's bedroom, he had been assigned to introduce Joker to his roommates and get him comfortable with his new living quarters yet it seemed that the insanity of the Smash Mansion had already made its mark on him. Fox was surprised Joker hadn't called a psychologist to help him deal with the craziness, most of those on their first day would but he was impressed that Joker kept a straight face.

"Anyway" Joker tried to move the conversation away from the topic of Wario and looked around the room "where are the others?"

"Doing their own thing before dinner" Fox answered "Pac-Man is no doubt trying to eat stuff before dinner, and Palutena is... Actually, I don't know where she is", Fox scratched the top of his head and realized that Palutena never specified what she was doing at the time. He remembered that she was with Roy and Mewtwo but then she met with Bayonetta, and the two disappeared somewhere.

"I'll bump into them somewhere, anything else to disclose?" Joker asked, ready to settle into his new room.

"Nope, that's it" Fox smiled and gave a thumbs up "welcome to the Smash Mansion! Anyone give you a tour yet?"

"Kind of gave myself a personal tour throughout the building" Joker said, putting his hands behind his head and moved his eyes to the left "I saw a lot of... Interesting things", he shuddered at the terror that Luigi must've experienced with Ridley and Pichu.

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Fox replied.

"HELP!" The two suddenly heard someone yell from a few doors down, snapping them out of their conversation and drawing them out of their bedroom.

"Who was that?" Joker asked.

"Sounded like Ganondorf" Fox said "we should go check it-"

"HELP!" The yell was louder this time, signaling that the Gerudo King was in a deep amount of trouble and was in need of assistance, the two didn't need to hesitate to run down the hallway to find where he was. They could hear something thumping on the ground, it sounded as almost it was trying to break through and reach the surface, and it was desperate enough to break whatever was in its path to get free.

"Where's the fire?" Bowser asked as the two passed by him.

"Ganondorf is probably stuck somewhere!" Fox shouted as they turned a corner.

"HELP!" As the two turned the corner, they caught a glimpse of what was up ahead and had to contain their laughter, Ganondorf's head was caught in the floorboards and it appeared that he was very unhappy about his situation as evident by the scowl on his face. The Ice Climbers, Toon Link, and Jigglypuff stood next to him with markers in their hands and holding back giggles, as to what they were trying to hold their laughter back from, it was plainly drawn on Ganondorf's face.

The children had drawn various pictures all over his face, ranging from airplanes to animals, some were drawn rather crudely while others seemed to be rushed as though to avoid the evil king and his wrath from attacking them.

"Hey Ganon, what seems to be the problem?" Fox tried to hold back his laughter, though it was obvious he was trying poorly to do so.

"I'm stuck! What does it look like?" Ganondorf shouted and wiggled his head around to break free "and these brats have been attacking me with markers!"

"Jiggly!"

"I don't care if you did it for fun!" Ganondorf snapped at the pink Pokemon "I am a king damn it! And you will not write on my face just for your amusement!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff crossed her arms, whatever she just said made Ganondorf's eyes bugged out of his head before a menacing look formed on his face.

_"What did you just say?"_ he hissed, eyes narrowing at the pink Pokemon with disgust.

"Jigglypuff!" She retorted.

"That's it!" Ganondorf shouted and strained himself a bit until both of his arms shot up through the ground, terrifying the children, and grabbed onto the wooden floor. Using all his strength, he pulled himself up from his prison and towered over the small Pokemon, yet her look was unfazed.

"This is going to end badly" Fox whispered to Joker "we should probably-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Popo and Nana simultaneously shouted as they and Toon Link ran past them, nearly knocking over the two in the process.

"Take back what you said, now!" Ganondorf roared, pointing a finger down to Jigglypuff, who only shook her head and stomped a few times to pump herself up. The Gerudo king pounded his fists together, it looked as though he needed to teach this weakling a lesson in manners, a small smirk spread across his face as he raised his fist and-

Jigglypuff moved out of the way in time and the fist slammed into the ground, the wood broke into pieces and shot up a few pieces, Jigglypuff grabbed his arm and with one quick motion, snapped it in half. Ganondorf's eyes shot out of his head and he silently screamed, he had never felt an intense pain such as this before.

"Oh no" Fox muttered.

"What?" Joker asked.

"We need to go" Fox led Joker down the hallway, keeping him from looking back to see the rest of the carnage that was about to unfold.

_"Wait, wait, I give!"_ Ganondorf pleaded before unleashing a scream of pain, Joker felt a shiver run down his spine when the scream was followed by a loud crash, he almost felt sorry for the evil king going through the horror that was unknown. Glancing back, he saw Jigglypuff dusting off their hands and walking away to do whatever else they pleased, only to look at Joker for a split second and snarl at him, making him jump back a few inches before.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes" Fox said.

"Which part?" Joker asked "nothing about that looked natural".

"You'll get use to it" Fox scratched his chin and coughed a bit, seemingly unfazed by the previous scene "it's what we like to call-" He was cut off mid-sentence when a door slammed into his body, freezing it in the stereotypical style one would when hit by a door, and slumped to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Fox!" Joker looked to the one opened the door to see Lady Palutena kneeling over him, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine..." Fox groaned while trying to get up and stand still, despite his injured state when he suddenly noticed the room she came out of was a closet used for storage or coats, which confused him a bit and asked her "what were you doing in that closet?" Lady Palutena suddenly choked on her own breath and hugged her scepter close, he could see that she was nervous about something and seemed unwillingly to answer his question.

"Uh... I was... Doing..." She scrunched up her face and tried to think of a lie to hide what she was really doing before her face lit up and she smiled at the fox "I was doing stuff", her mind decided to settle on that simple phrase after hearing from so many others, unaware what would happen afterwards when her guard was let down.

"Stuff?" Fox asked.

"Yes, stuff" she wiped her forehead and felt relief, she mentally patted herself on the back for thinking of her excuse...

Only for Bayonetta to walk out of the same closet with the biggest smile on her face, Palutena's smile dropped down into a horrified expression when the witch winked at her. Fox and Joker both watched as the witch smiled at them and spoke.

"Hello, I'm stuff" she remarked before heading to the downstairs, it took both Fox and Joker a full minute to process what she meant before their eyes widened and erupted into laughter. Both fell onto the ground and continued to laugh, Palutena felt a great deal of irritation overcome for their disregard for her personal life.

"We're taking it slow!" She huffed out.

Joker and Fox only laughed harder before calming down a few seconds later, they stood up and faced the angel goddess to see she was red in the face and sweating profusely, it was clear to see that she wasn't enjoying the torment she was going through right now.

"Hey it's cool Palutena" Fox breathed between laughs "I don't judge!"

"Well I'm glad you don't!" Palutena said in embarrassment "but what goes on during the day is best left private! Especially if its just between friends!" Fox and Joker only laughed harder, unaware the Palutena had raised her staff in the air and readied herself to hit them both as hard as she could.

The next thing Fox could remember was something hitting him over the head before blacking out, everything after that was a blur but he could feel as though he had fallen over something multiple times before slumping down against a hard surface.

Joker was wide awake during the whole process, he watched as the staff slammed into his forehead and sent him and Fox flying down the stairs, he tumbled and turned over the staircase in a rather painful manner. It wasn't long until his body came into contact with the downstairs wall and slowly fell to the ground, moaning in pain during the whole ordeal.

"Hi!" Joker's eyes looked up to see Kirby standing over him with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Um... Hello?" Joker replied.

"Poyo!" Kirby shoved the picture into his hands before hopping off with a smile on his face, Joker blinked a few times before looking down at the picture to see it was a crudely drawn picture of some sort of food with a rainbow painted over it. He believed it to be some sort of welcoming gift to the mansion and pocketed the picture, looking at Fox, he could see that he appeared to be rather uncomfortable in his unconscious state.

"Fox?" He poked at the space pilot in the arm, there was no response, instead there was a groaning sound emitting from Fox that worried him "Fox?"

_"Meow!"_ Squeaked Fox, his eyes shot wide open and darted around to see his surroundings before looking at Joker, who only stared at him with a blank expression "did I just meow?"

"Yep".

"Alright, let's go find Pac-Man and get you set up" Fox merely got up and brushed his clothes off "I think he's in the kitchen".

* * *

Pac-Man sat in the living room and watched a program on the making of power pellets, Simon Belmont and Rosalina sat with him on the couch, both were minding their own entertainment while he enjoyed his show. Simon had recently gotten a phone as a gift from the other smashers so as to become up to speed on modern technology, although the only use he ever had for it was to make calls with the other residents and find directions to a specific location, anything else than that he would consider to be "an unholy picture screen". Rosalina sat with Luma on her lap, she held a book in her hands and read along with the star, the two seem to be relaxed after cleaning the house for three days with the rest of the tenants.

As Simon typed a message to one of the residents, Luma looked away from the book and stared up at him with curious eyes, the undead slayer placed his phone back into his pocket before joining in on watching TV.

"Luma?" Rosalina stared down at the star, trying to get its attention "are you okay?" Luma didn't respond and instead hopped off her lap before bouncing onto Simon's head, who reached his hand up to grab it and hand them back to Rosalina. Pac-Man turned his attention to Luma and decided to assist in catching Luma, he slowly got up from his seat and extended his arm to grab Luma.

"Careful" Rosalina calmly breathed while the two tried to be as quiet as humanly possible, their eyes kept watch of the small star as it remained motionless, looking from side to side when he jumped off and bounced around. The three watched as it bounced from wall to wall in an excited manner, suddenly changing colors with every motion, this seemed to worry Rosalina quite a bit.

"Hang on" Simon said as he reached for his chain and readied himself to catch Luma with it "I'll get him".

"Please be gentle" Rosalina said.

"I'll do my best" Simon smirked and whipped his chain right towards Luma, who dodged it and hopped onto the couch "on the second time".

"Hey guys!" Pit said when he walked into the room, Luma suddenly saw him and turned to a fiery red before jumping at him and attacking his face "AAAHH! Rosalina, call him off!" Pit tried to claw at his face to pry off Luma but failed as the tiny hands of the star swatted them away, small scratches started to appear on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Rosalina apologized "I don't know why they're acting like this!"

"Then find out why!" Pit cried as he pulled at Luma "and hurry!" Rosalina looked around to find something to remove Luma from Pit's face while Simon cracked his chain whip and aimed his sight on Luma, unaware that Rosalina found a blanket to grab Luma with.

"Take this!" Simon shouted as he threw his chain at Pit's face.

"No!" Rosalina shouted.

"What's going on?" Pit asked, unaware that the chain was coming at him and Luma until the star jumped off and ran out the room, though the chain did hit Pit. Luma watched as Pit fell to the ground in a daze and moaned, Pac-Man stood over him and kicked him in the shoulder to wake him up. He then reached behind his back and pulled out a pixelated lemon, already putting a plan into motion, he threw the lemon on Pit's face and it disappeared. Pit woke up and started to gag, the taste of lemon stained his mouth.

"Luma, come back!" Rosalina said as she chased the star out of the room. Simon and Pac-Man watched as Pit grabbed his face in pain, the toll of Luma's attack taking its mark on him, and hissed in pain when he touched a finger to one particularly nasty cut on his forehead.

"Is it that bad?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"Enough to get you into the infirmary" Simon answered and walked past him "follow me, I will guide you".

"I'm fine enough to go on my own" Pit said as he turned around and followed Simon.

"Not when there's a vicious star on the loose" Simon reassured him.

As the two conversed, Pac-Man turned his attention back to the TV and sat down to finish watching his show, he placed his arms behind his head and kicked his feet up to relax from the stress of a deadly star creature running around. He needed to take a vacation, he thought to himself about possible spots on where to go but decided that there was nowhere good to go since he didn't really have a lot of money on him or any plans to go anywhere today. Kicking up his feet, he relaxed and continued to watch his show.

_**DING DONG**_

The sound of the Doorbell jolted Pac-Man from his position and jumped up from the couch, he wondered if someone had ordered something and simply forgot, he decided to investigate. The bell rang again, Pac-Man quickened his pace and reached the door to answer it, he grabbed the knob and opened the door to reveal a man in purple clothing and overalls standing over him and looking down. His zig-zag mustache twitched as his nose shook from side to side, Pac-Man could see he held a Smash invitation in his hands.

"Is this-a the smash-a mansion?" The man asked, his voice a bit giddy. Pac-Man nodded his head and moved aside for the man to come inside, who seemed almost a bit too ecstatic upon entry. Raising his hand to his face, he turned back and shouted out of the door "this is the place!"

"About damn time!" Barked a voice from the outside, Pac-Man poked his head outside to see a group of random people and creatures standing in the pathway, a wide array of bizarre and unusual beings that seemed to all have been invited to participate in the Super Smash Bros tournament, he guessed these had to be the first wave of DLC fighters.

One of the fighters, a black and red hedgehog that looked somewhat similar to Sonic, walked towards Pac-Man with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, Pac-Man outstretched his arm for him to shake it but the hedgehog walked by.

"Not interested" he said as he looked inside "so where's this Master Hand?"

"Someone call my name?" Master Hand asked, peering out from the kitchen with a chef hat on his pinkie finger, and floated towards the hedgehog with surprise "Shadow, I presume?"

"Right, I've got your letter" Shadow held up the invitation in his hand and showed it to the floating hand and pointed back towards the other fighters already gathering into the room "and so did they, looks like you finally changed your mind".

"Likewise" Master Hand said and looked up to the rest of the gathered fighters, all seemed to be equal parts confused and excited about this event, he snapped his fingers and the hat was replaced by a clipboard and pen in his fingers "alright, this is just a role call to see if everyone is present and accounted for".

"Why bother?" Shadow asked "we're all here".

"You try keeping track of seventy-six different smashers" Master Hand said "now then, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Shadow raised his hand, not one to really notify his appearance to strange beings, but felt that he had no other choice since he was a guest within the mansion.

"Waluigi?" Master Hand asked.

"Right-a here!" The man known as Waluigi shouted and raised his hand above his head, incredibly excited to finally be induced into Smash.

"Excellent, Skull Kid?" Master Hand felt a slight tap on his shoulder and looked around to see nothing there, unaware that the being known as Skull Kid was hiding himself by moving alongside Master Hand until he disappeared and reappeared in front of him and removed his mask to reveal his... Face, frightening Master Hand "Gyah! How did you... Nevermind, Sceptile and Decidueye?"

"Tile!" Replied the dinosaur-looking Pokemon as it scratched his nose.

"Dueye..." Decidueye calmly said as it stood next to Sceptile, holding it's bow and arrow and ready for brawl.

"Krystal?" Master Hand called out.

"Right here!" A blue hand shot out from the crowd of people, belonging to Krystal.

"Lyn?"

"Present!" Lyn moved forward from the back and made herself noticeable, she reached for her sword and ready to withdraw it "where shall my sword fight?"

"We'll get to that in a bit" Master Hand said "Phoenix Wright?"

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ A voice yelled out from the group, all eyes were pointed towards a man with slick back hair and blue suit, his eyes darted from side to side a few times before smiling and rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner "sorry, force of habit".

"That's fine, I've seen stranger" Master Hand said "Amaterasu?" A long and powerful howl was heard among the group as a large white wolf with red swirl on his hind legs moved forward, a smash invitation in its mouth, the wolf set it down on the ground and panted happily at Master Hand, who returned the exchange with a nod "Bomberman?" A loud explosion could be heard from the back which sent the titular character flying towards before coming into contact with a wall and slowly fell to the ground.

"...I'm okay..." He weakly said.

_"Better get someone to take him to the infirmary"_ Master Hand thought to himself before continuing "Rayman?"

"Ready to smash!" Called out a voice as the infamous gaming icon jumped into the air and landed in front of the floating hand and gave a thumbs up "let's do this!"

"In a bit" Master Hand didn't look up from his clipboard and continued on "Steve and alternate skin, Alex?"

"Don't call me that" Alex said as both Minecraft characters walked up to the front, feeling annoyed that she would be considered as an _"alternate skin"_, Steve only waved at each newcomer before turning to Alex.

"Come on, it's not that bad" Steve reassured her.

"It is when they consider me an alternate skin!" Alex snapped.

"Believe me, it gets a lot worse" Master Hand said.

"Great" Alex groaned.

"Banjo and Kazooie?" Master Hand looked up to see if the intended smasher had arrived when the bear walked up to him with a smash invite in his hands, Kazooie held one in her mouth and extended her neck for Master Hand to grab it "err... It's fine, you can keep it".

"Hey! Are we up next or what?" Master Hand looked to the ground to see a squirrel with a blue jacket tapping his foot on the ground, standing next to him was a small silver robot with a cord attached to its back.

"Conker the Squirrel and Chibi-Robo, welcome to smash" Master Hand said and extended one of his fingers for the two to shake it, Chibi-Robo did so but Conker shook his head in frustration, obviously not happy that his name wasn't called up first.

"Typical, first no remake or new game and now this" Conker said before walking back to the group "damn game developers, the best I can get is this stupid Fanfiction!" Master Hand looked at the squirrel for a few seconds and then at the screen, wondering how Conker was able to break the fourth wall.

"Uh... Sans and Papyrus?" Master Hand went back to his list and called out the names of the next two combatants.

"Here!" Sang a voice from the back of the crowd, a gloved hand shot up with it.

"Yep, we're ready to have a _Smash_!" Another voice said before chuckling.

"Sans! No jokes while we're in the tournament!" The first voice said, two skeletons walked forward to Master Hand, who took a deep breath and exhaled, this was going to be a long evening.

"What? Can't I have a _smash_-ing time?" Sans asked and laughed again.

"Ugh! Why did I come along?" Papyrus asked himself as he slapped his forehead, Master Hand felt as though he understood the skeleton, having to deal with his own insane brother.

"Master Chief?" Master Hand asked, the sound of clanking footsteps echoed in the entry way as people moved aside for a man dressed in heavy armored military gear, carrying a powerful blaster in his hands while his stare was directed at the giant hand.

"Accounted for" Master Chief said before stopping in front of the hand.

"Perfect" Master Hand scanned the list for the remaining DLC wave characters "Crono and Sora?"

"We've been ready for years!" Sora's voice shouted as he and Crono walked forward, both carrying their weapons and excited to finally be included in the latest smash game after waiting years for it to happen "when do we start?"

"This is going to be good!" Crono chirped and laughed.

"Soon, we just to get you settled after the roll call" Master Hand scanned the list for the next name before calling it out "Shantae?"

"Right here!" The half-genie hero said as she raised her hand up "thanks for letting me be a part of this tournament!"

"We're very pleased to have you" Master Hand said before glancing down on the watch around his index finger, he could see that it was almost dinnertime and he had to introduce the new wave of fighters before hand, coming to the decision to speed up the process seemed to be the best at the time "Ryu Hyabusa and Earthword JIM!" The shot of a laser narrowly missed him as he ducked out of the way in time, he looked to find the owner of the attack when he spotted the space hero trying to hide the weapon behind his back and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry" he meekly said while shrugging, Ryu Hyabusa jumped up from behind him and landed in front of him, his sword behind back in its holder.

"I am ready to accept this task" He bowed his hand and reached back to grab his sword until Master Hand stopped him.

"That won't be necessary at the moment, we'll begin tonight on your introduction" Master Hand said and went back to his list "Isaac?"

"Ready to go!" The golden-haired hero announced as he moved forward, carrying his sword against his right shoulder while his hand held the end, a smirk spread across his face "thanks for sending out the letter, I was waiting for some excitement!"

"Trust me, there's never a dull moment here" Master Hand said before mumbling "at least sanity wise".

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Master Hand quickly realized what he said and darted his... Hand around to see if anyone else heard him, luckily no one did and he breathed a sigh of relief "alright, and finally... Let's see" reading the list, he moved down to see the last name on the list and tried to pronounce it outloud "Son... Goko? That can't be... Ah! Son Goku!" Master Hand looked around to see if the mentioned fighter was among the group, however, he couldn't find them except for the announced fighters "is there a Son Goku here?" The group murmured among themselves to see if anyone named Son Goku was with them, no one came forward with their claim.

"Maybe he's late" someone called out, faces turned towards the owner of the voice to see a small wooden being with a blue cape and hat, Master Hand immediately recognized who the person was and went back to the list to if it was the right one.

"Welcome... Geno!" Master Hand exclaimed as he found the name and faced the small wooden being "I'm glad you could make it to the tournament".

"Happy to be here" Geno replied and bowed "it's an honor to finally become a smasher".

"I think you'll find it to be-" Master Hand began but stopped when something suddenly appeared in front of him, spooking him _"AAAHH!"_ Falling over, Master Hand only caught a glimpse of who the person was, a man in orange Ki and odd hairstyle, with the smash invitation in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late!" The man said as he looked around "I just got the invitation and Chi-Chi got really mad that I was leaving for this tournament-"

"Is he okay?" Papyrus asked and pointed at Master Hand, who was groaning and trying to get back up from his initial shock, the man chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, already feeling embarrassed for frightening the owner of the mansion.

"Whoops, sorry about that" the man held out his hand for the hand to grab it to both introduce himself and help the hand back up "hi! I'm Goku, thanks for letting me be in the tournament!" Master Hand woke up from his daze to see who was the one responsible for knocking him out.

"Son Goku, you've finally arrived" Master Hand said when he got up and dusted himself off "welcome to the smash mansion, all of you!" The floating hand faced the group of newcomers and cleared his throat "as I expected, you all have received invitations to attend the new Super Smash Bros tournament".

"After so long!" Waluigi cheered, feeling the relief of finally being included into Super Smash Bros, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't oversell it" Master Hand said "anyway, make yourselves presentable before dinner as you all will be introduced to the rest of the mansion, and from there I will post the dorm room listing".

"Sounds like a plan" Shadow said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"See you all at dinner!" Master Hand said and turned around to float away, a bit relieved to see that things appeared to be going smoothly for now, it seemed as though the newcomers wouldn't cause too much trouble for the time being. That is until they would come face to face with smashers new and old, and then it would become a madhouse, he shuddered at the thought.

_**"Attention all smashers!"**_ A voice called on the intercom, Master Hand froze where he floated and turned up to the ceiling, he know who the voice was and began to become agitated _**"dinner will be served in twelve minutes! Until then..."**_ The sound of something crawling on the floor drew Master Hand's attention to look down to see scorpions crawling on the floor, sounds of terrified screams filled the mansion and the sight of Luigi running down the hallway with scorpions stinging his face made Master Hand feel as though he was losing his mind _**"enjoy these venomous face scorpions! Don't be afraid to let them on your face, they just want a hug!"**_

"Crazy!" Master Hand shouted at the top of his lungs, floating back to his office to deal with his brother.

From the doorway, the group of newcomers stood dumbfounded at what they were seeing, not expecting for their first moments to be that of something very unusual, Isaac felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked to his side to see Pac-Man looking at him before shrugging, sharing their same confusion.

"Is this normal here?" He asked, Pac-Man nodded and returned to the living room, wanting to return to watch his show and not worry about scorpions. The newcomers looked at each other with brief glances before walking further inside, Isaac closed the door behind him and joined the others.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

_**And there we have it, the first wave of DLC fighters have arrived featuring some of the most requested characters in Smash history, I am personally excited to see how dinner will go, hopefully no one will get injured...**_

_**Maybe...**_

_**Anyway, until next time!**_


	6. New Problems at The Smash Mansion

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but it's finally here! Looks like the Smashers will finally get to see the Newcomers, though there is a surprise waiting at the end, and I took the notion of adding a surprise newcomer to the roster. Anyway, let's answer some reviews!**_

_**Guest: I understand if I left out a few but they will come later, I just need to find out how and when, I'm not going to introduce them all at once as I have ideas on how this story will play out until the end. Also, this story is like the one you suggested to make, but in a different nature, I'm apologize if I sound pushy.**_

_**TheLarry101: Thank you for the positive review! And I understand if the PalutenaXBayonetta pairing is a bit odd but I thought it would be fun to add, and yes it's also odd for Goku to be in but he has been a highly requested character and there's tons of mods featuring Dragon Ball Z. Plus, he's also one of my favorite characters, but I regret to say Shrek will not be making an appearance in the story, and I plan on adding other surprise characters such as the ones you mentioned, I just to find out how.**_

_**BewareTheShadows: I regret to inform you but there is no food fight since a certain pink puffball has his eyes on the chicken...**_

_**BlueJack22: He's around, doing Piranha Plant stuff.**_

_**AngelZeroExe: I assure you, Pit will be okay, he just needs to avoid Luma for a while. Don't worry, Master Hand managed to round up the scorpions before they could do any damage, though Mega Man might need some medial attention. Also, thank you for the positive feedback on Sora's arrival, I've never played Kingdom Hearts before but I've heard he's always been requested in Super Smash Bros, thanks again for the positive feedback!**_

_**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, it means so much to me and my love for this story, I'm so glad you all love it!**_

_**And with that, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Ah, Dinnertime.

Possibly one of the best times of the day, many looked forward to the delicious array of assorted foods, cooked by only the best of the mansion's chefs. Others saw it as an excuse to fool around and do whatever they pleased, though under the watchful eye of both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, their intentions were rather limited.

Seating in the dining room was organized by Master Hand to prevent any fights from breaking out, which was mildly successful. Emphasis on mildly, there was no one hundred percent guarantee that everyone would get along with each other. Occasionally someone would try their best to annoy the other and pay the consequences, nothing like a good old fashion irritate everyone in the evening.

Speaking of which, the many residents were already gathering into the dining room to enjoy dinner, finally ready to get the day over with and retire to their bedrooms for the night, Kirby was the most excited about dinner since he loved anything to do with food. Grabbing the nearest seat he could, Kirby readied his fork and knife and clinked them against the wood and chanted-

"Food, food, food!" Kirby eyed the chicken and opened his mouth to inhale it, only to stop when Ganondorf grabbed it before he did and raised it above his head "poyo!"

"This is for everyone! Not just for you" Ganondorf said.

"Poyo!"

"Give the baby his bottle" Falco said as he passed by the two, taking a seat down the far right, Ganondorf ignored him and walked down the table to set the chicken away from the star warrior, Kirby set his table wear down and crossed his arms, frustrated that he couldn't eat the chicken. He got up from his chair and followed the evil king, hoping to get the chicken. Ganondorf looked behind himself and saw Kirby following him, he had to get it away from him as quickly as possible before the rest of the mansion would arrive.

"Get back!" He shouted as he began to jog around the table.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, chasing after Ganondorf with his arms outstretched.

"Falco call him off!" Ganondorf shouted while trying to prevent Kirby from stealing the chicken, who now created a warp star and was using it to go faster and fly upwards. Falco couldn't help but feel amused by the small farce, watching as Kirby started to inhale the air around him.

"Okay Kirby, leave him alone" Falco said, Kirby ignored him and continued to chase Ganondorf, sucking up the nearby silverware and plates around the table, Falco went wide eye when the table clothe was sucked up and swallowed by Kirby "uh... Kirby?"

"Just throw something at his face!" Ganondorf yelled as he hopped over a chair.

"Hang on!" Falco said before grabbing the nearest thing to him, a shoe someone left on the ground, and threw it at Kirby. Only for the star warrior to dodge it, Falco looked around for another shoe to throw at him while Ganondorf ran out of the dining room and back into the kitchen, Kirby followed after him with the intent on eating the chicken before everyone else, nearly crashing into the wall in the process but avoided it and flew into the kitchen.

Falco merely blinked a few times before shaking his head and leaned his chair back to kick his feet up and catch some sleep before dinner when the ringing of the doorbell broke him out of his tranquilized state and forced him to fall over.

_"Lousy doorbell"_ Falco moaned to himself as he rubbed his pained forehead and walked to the door, already thinking of what to say to whoever interrupted him, his hands clenched into fists that were ready to knock out their lights.

_**DING DONG**_

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way" Falco said as he approached the front door and grabbed the handle, his other hand grabbed his blaster attached to his belt and readied it to fire, and opened the door "alright, who's the-" Falco's eyes slowly moved upwards to see who was standing in front of him and decided to call the police once he closed the door, though his mind reasoned that this person was probably strong enough to knock down the door and probably the wall around it.

A tall and slightly muscular woman towered over him, Falco could see she was wearing a sweater with some sort of overall-like strap and blue pants below it, all of which was covered by some sort of red liquid he presumed to be either juice or... Blood? Falco started to sweat when his eyes finally met the woman's face, covered by a handmade paper rabbit mask with only the top half, the rest of her head were covered by a black veil on the back.

The woman stared down at Falco through the eye holes of her mask, unblinking and with a malicious intent, he returned the look with a nervous smile. His eyes slowly moved down to see an Axe clutched in her left hand and a letter in her right, though the hand was gripping it to the point of being nearly crumpled up, he could tell it was a smash invitation.

"Uh... Are you looking for Master Hand?" Falco asked uncomfortably, the woman nodded and pointed inside "he's busy right now, maybe you can come inside and take a seat while I grab him for you?" The woman nodded, never taking her eyes off him.

The two walked into the hallway with Falco standing behind her to close the door, the woman stopped mid step and looked around her surroundings "so... What game are you from?" Falco asked as he kept his distance from her, the woman didn't answer and walked further into the mansion "hey, where are you going?" The woman ignored him and continued her trek, Falco felt the urge to follow after her but his instincts told him to go back to the kitchen and find a seat, things would no doubt get interesting in... He looked at his watch, fifteen minutes until dinner, he guessed that there was some time before the insanity would set in.

"Attention all Smashers! Dinner is to be served in five minutes!" Master Hand's voice boomed through the speakers around the mansion, Falco shrugged, realizing that he had made a slight miscalculation in his timing and returned to the dining room to see that a few dozen smashers had already gathered and taken their seats. He scanned the room to find a seat that was closest to some of the more sane residents until he finally saw a spot between Meta Knight and Lucario.

"WHOA THERE LITTLE DOGGIES!" Crazy Hand screamed as he was carried into the dining room by a pack of wild dogs, he held a whip in his hand and rested upon a sled "easy there! Slow down!" The wild dogs came to a halt and scattered around the mansion while Crazy Hand faced the incoming smashers "alright, so who's carving the turkey?" The smashers exchanged glances before one of them spoke to him, trying to calm down his unwelcoming insanity.

"I'm pretty sure that's Thanksgiving" Little Mac, the one who spoke up, frowned and scratched the top of his head.

"Wrong answer!" Crazy Hand shouted before reaching into the inside of his glove with one of his index fingers and pulled out a home run bat, Little Mac's eyes widened in fright and instantly realized the trap he had stepped into "batter up!"

"Spare me!" Little Mac shouted as he ran for his life, leaving the dining room and escaping to the upstairs with Crazy Hand chasing after him and cackling wildly, no one dared to try and stop the maniac since their own experiences answering his remarks.

"Get away you rat!" Roared Ganon from behind the kitchen door, drawing the attention of the other smashers before he crashed through the door with the chicken held above his head, Kirby running around his feet and arms outstretched to try and grab it.

"Poyo!"

"Be gone!" Ganondorf drew back his foot and kicked the puffball across the room, Kirby stopped midair and floated down gently onto a chair set out for him and sat down, Ganondorf lowered the platter holding the chicken and placed it on the table.

"Dinner is served!" He delivered a confident smile as he crossed his arms, feeling proud for keeping Kirby from eating the food before it was served, Peach and Sonic walked out of the kitchen with the other dishes and set beside the chicken to serve them to the smashers while Kirby was literally drooling at the mouth as he watched all the delicious food and smelled the aroma of the various foods.

"Can we eat now?" Dedede asked, sitting a few chairs down the table, with his head cupped in his hand.

"In a minute" Peach said as she raised a finger to hush him "Master Hand said that a few guests arrived today and he wants to introduce them before dinner", Dedede huffed and tapped his gloved hand against the table in annoyance, he really wanted to eat something at the moment before anyone else did. His eyes darted from side to side a few times before he slowly inched himself towards the chicken, his arm outstretched to grab it and he was nearly successful until Peach swatted his hand, he withdrew his arm and grabbed the pained hand before shaking it to numb the pain.

"Hey, that was unfair!" Dedede said with narrowed eyes.

"You can wait, don't be rude!" Peach pouted.

"Guys, quit arguing" Sonic said as he ran up to a chair beside Dedede and took it "it's just chicken, there's a million more like it!"

"Yeah, so what's the deal if I eat some of the chicken?" Dedede asked.

"You can wait" Peach said.

"But-"

"No buts! You can wait a few more minutes!" Peach brought up her index finger again and waved in front of his face, Dedede backed away a little bit and began to decide whether or not to go to the supply closet and take out a hammer to knock her in the air. The sound of screaming brought the attention of everyone in the dining room as the children smashers ran down the stairs, Little Mac followed behind them with Crazy Hand turning the corner to chase after his targets.

"It's the bottom of the ninth and Mr. Batty is ready to go!" Crazy Hand shouted as he floated down the stairs, swinging the bat from side to side in an attempt to hit anyone in his path, the children and Little Mac ran into the dining room and hid under the table to hide from the insane hand, everyone watched as Crazy Hand flew into the dining room and began to swing himself in a circle with the bat in front of himself which was dangerously close to everyone in the room.

"Take cover!" Bowser, sitting at the end of the table, shouted as he ducked under the table, the bat narrowly missing him by a wide shot. Unfortunately, Marth was walking behind him with A stack of plates in his hands and was struck in the face, leaving his head stuck in the wall while the rest of his body hung limp on the outside.

_"You spin me right around baby, right around like record baby right round round round!"_ Crazy Hand sang maniacally as his bat whizzed past Richter's head, missing him by a few inches, he gave a breathe of relief and relaxed... Only for the bat to come back around and hit him in the face and knocked him out.

"Poyo!" Kirby called out, his head looking over the table to see the chicken was beneath Crazy Hand, Ganondorf was next to him and became paranoid when the bat was coming closer to the table whenever the bat swung too low to the table.

"Quick, distract him while I grab the chicken!" Ganondorf told the pink puffball, who nodded and floated upwards to grab the attention of Crazy Hand, Ganondorf carefully inches his way towards the chicken.

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed as the bat hit him in the face, sending him flying into the ceiling, Ganondorf winced at this but kept moving, Kirby getting hit in the face was just a necessary sacrifice to save the chicken. Approaching closer to the chicken, he slowly stretched his arms to grasp the platter and save the chicken until...

"Poyo!" Kirby came running back into the dining room and hopped into the air before landing on the table, he dashed towards the chicken and opened his mouth to begin inhaling the air around him. Ganondorf knew what was happening and got up to run and grab the chicken before Kirby could eat it, the two smashers saw what each other was doing and picked up their pace, Kirby jumped into the air and took a giant leap at the chicken before landing in front of it. Ganondorf stopped in his tracks and watched as Kirby winked at him and ate the chicken in one bite. Ganon felt a twinge of pain in his head suddenly burst into full rage upon seeing this, his face turned a deep red and steam erupted from the his ears. Kirby swallowed and clapped in joy, feeling proud of finally getting the chicken, he jumped in joy a few times before hopping off the table.

**_"You little..."_** Kirby felt a shadow crawl over him and looked behind himself to see Ganondorf with his hands reaching for the puffball to choke the life out of him, a malicious and hate filled look on his face.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, curiously.

"Oh, I'll Poyo you!" Ganondorf roared as he bent down to grab the star warrior, only for Kirby to dodge him and run away with the evil king chasing after him "that chicken took all afternoon, and I'm going to get it back! One way or another!"

Unaware to the two smashers, the rest of the household had already begun to evacuate the dining room due to Crazy Hand's act of insanity, those who were already unconscious were carried away by those who were brave enough to save them while others remained under the table to stay out of Crazy Hand's sight.

"_BWAHAHAHAHA..._ Hey where did everyone go?" Crazy Hand asked as he slowed down from frenzy, looking around to find if anyone else remained in the room, dropping the home run bat "hello? Any other victims?" There was no response "eh, whatever", Crazy Hand shrugged his fingers and flew out of the room.

Little Mac withdrew his head from under the table and looked around before slowly crawling out and getting on his legs, he scanned the room a few seconds before smiling and relaxed his body.

"Alright, he's gone!" Little Mac called out.

"Is he?" Ness asked as he poked his head out, followed by Lucas, The Ice Climbers, Bowser Jr, The Inklings, Villagers, and Toon Link.

"Yeah, I don't see him-" Little Mac was cut off when the home run bat came out of nowhere and hit him in the jaw, sending him flying into the air and out of the house, the child smashers quickly hid back under the table at the sight of Little Mac getting attacked. Crazy Hand floated downwards and chuckled to himself, the home run bat still in his grasp somehow.

_"I love it when they're unsuspecting"_ he said to himself and floated out of the room.

* * *

Master Hand perked up from the paper he was writing on and looked around the room, he could tell something had gone wrong the moment dinner was about to be served and then it all went quiet moments later. He felt the urge to go outside and investigate what happened but he remained in his seat and continued his paperwork, things couldn't have wrong that quickly, right? He chuckled to himself, he knew they couldn't be that destructive, at least not during dinner.

"Alright, I believe everything should be in order" Master Hand said and faced the newcomers, who were standing in front of his desk "I will post roommate listings later tonight, and your roster listings will be released tomorrow afternoon".

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air "this tournament is going to rock!"

"I'm so excited!" Lyn cheered.

"Now then, time to introduce you all to the rest of the smashers" Master Hand said, getting up from his desk "they should all be in the dining room right now, so why don't you follow me and-"

_"Hey Master Hand?"_ Roy's voice called on the intercom on Master Hand's desk _"there might be a change in dinner plans tonight"._

He knew something went wrong.

"What is it this time?" Master Hand pressed on the button and asked, already feeling annoyed at what he was about to hear.

_"Well, it kind of started when Kirby tried to eat the chicken"._

"Say no more, I'll see what I can do about the dinner situation" Master Hand said in disappointment "just try to keep whoever is trying to retrieve the chicken from Kirby before either one of them ends up in the hospital".

_"Okay, I'll try to-"_ A sudden loud knock interrupted Roy mid sentence _"hello? Is someone there?"_

"Roy?" Master Hand asked.

_"Hang on, I think some-"_ Roy suddenly screamed and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground followed shortly, Master Hand was a little unsettled by this and switched the intercom off, the newcomers were also offset by the sudden cry of terror and felt as though something had gone wrong.

"Probably one of the other smashers messing around with him" Master Hand reassured them "I'm sure he's fine".

"I don't think he's okay" Crono said, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Roy isn't in any more pain than anyone else here" Master Hand replied "some of the residents like to fool around and-" The door to the office slammed open and cut Master Hand off, the newcomers looked back to see the woman with Roy slumped against her shoulder, the room was silent for a few seconds until the woman walked up to the desk of Master Hand and passed by the others without a word.

"Who is she?" Shantae whispered to Geno, the small puppet shrugged and shook his head, sharing her confusion.

The woman stopped in front of the desk and faced the giant floating hand, who stared down at her with initial surprise but he had anticipated who this person was and their methods of greetings others, especially seeing how she had already knocked out Roy. The woman lifted her hand with the invitation in it, signaling her arrival to the mansion.

"Thank you" Master Hand said as he took the letter "we're very happy to have you here, welcome to the Smash Mansion, Huntress". The woman nodded and smiled at him, and then promptly tossed Roy on the desk, who was now foaming at the mouth "and thank you for bringing Roy to my attention, I can see you've already met him".

"I'm okay..." Roy choked out before falling unconscious.

"Isabelle!" Master Hand shouted and Isabelle's head shot from behind the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Yes Master Hand?" She asked.

"Take Roy to the infirmary, he's in need of medical attention" Master Hand ordered.

"Yes sir!" Isabelle said and skidded across the floor before grabbing the swordsman and carried him out of the room, slamming the door behind her, the newcomers looked at one another for a few seconds before turning back to Master Hand.

"Alright, let's introduce you all to the rest of the mansion" he said and took a deep breath, already feeling nervous for the events to unfold "hopefully everything hasn't gone downhill so far".

* * *

Master Hand wasn't wrong, everything hadn't gone downhill that badly.

If you count Ganondorf holding Kirby by the back of his head with one hand and used his other one to reach in and dig around the insides of Kirby to retrieve the chicken he had swallowed. Zelda, Ike, and Lucario stood nearby and watched as he tried to find it but he had only managed to pull out useless items such as power-ups or coins, no chicken so far.

"Come on, where is it?" He asked himself as he dug further into the void that was Kirby, the pink puffball wasn't really having the best time right now, especially since the literal king of evil was digging around inside his body to find a chicken.

_"He's never going to find it"_ Lucario said as he sipped on his iced tea.

"Kirby is like endless space, of course he's never to find the chicken" Zelda remarked.

"Never too late for takeout" Ike said.

"We're not getting takeout!" Ganondorf shouted "I can get the chicken back, just hang and..." Ganondorf suddenly grabbed something round and his face lit up with excitement, believing he finally found the chicken, he yanked his hand out to instead see he found a waddle dee.

"Hooray! I'm free!" The Waddle Dee said with joy.

"No, not the chicken" Ganondorf said grumpily before tossing the Waddle Dee back into Kirby.

"Nooooo..." The Waddle Dee cried as he fell back into the endless void, Ganondorf reached back into Kirby and began to search again, Kirby tried to free himself but Ganon's grasp kept him from moving.

"Filthy pink beast... I worked too hard on making dinner and I'm not letting it go to waste!" Ganondorf hissed.

_"Yeah, because you were the one who worked on everything!"_ Sonic shouted from the other room, overhearing the conversation.

"Quiet rat!" Ganondorf shouted.

_"Ganondorf, just accept that the chicken is gone"_ Lucario said.

"Never! That chicken is in here somewhere!" Ganondorf said as he dug deeper, Kirby struggled to free himself but he moved nowhere, he tried to kick Ganon but failed "quit moving!" Kirby ignored him and swung his lower half back and kicked forward, delivering a punch to Ganondorf's chest "gyah! Why you little..." Ganondorf growled before falling on his knees and released Kirby to clutch his chest, Kirby quickly summoned a warp star and flew outside the mansion to escape his tormentor, who was now getting back up on his feet and started to chase after him.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he left the mansion by flying his warp star out the window.

"Return my dish!" Ganondorf roared, jumping up and down in a frenzy.

_"Told you to accept the chicken is gone"_ Lucario said nonchalantly, Zelda and Ike nodded and agreed with him.

"Go to hell jackal" Ganondorf growled, turning around to face him with daggers in his eyes "you didn't even try to help me get it back!"

_"It's Kirby, what did you expect?"_ Lucario asked, Ganondorf didn't say anything else after this remark, he simply raised a fist at him and walked off, silently cursing him. The three watched as he walked behind a corner, only to poke his head back a few seconds to stick his tongue at them and left.

"Weirdo" Zelda muttered.

_"I agree, Ganondorf seemed to be a little off about losing dinner"_ Lucario said, slightly dumbfounded by Ganondorf's odd behavior.

**_"Attention all smashers!"_ **Master Hand's voice called through the speakers around the mansion, the three smashers looked up to the ceiling _**"please gather in the theater for a special announcement, I have some exciting news for everyone!"**_

"Wonder what that's about?" Ike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything but good" Zelda replied while walking ahead of the two.

_"Only one way to find out"_ Lucario said as he and Ike joined the Hyrule Princess _"maybe it's about dinner, it would make sense that someone told Master Hand about-"_ Kirby suddenly flew his warp star back into the mansion and crashed into the Pokemon, sending them both flying backwards into the wall while the warp star evaporated. Zelda and Ike rushed over to assist the fallen smashers, unaware that Ganondorf was coming up behind them with a sword in his hands and a desire to get the chicken back, he gave off a wild yell as he lunged at the pink puffball until Zelda quickly turned around and delivered a swift kick to his face.

The next thing Ganondorf knew was waking up with his half of his body sticking out of the wall and the other half on the other side, he looked around to find a way to get out of his spot but eventually settled on struggling to get out.

"Poyo!" Ganondorf's eyes widened when he heard the voice and looked down to see Kirby smiling up at him and wave, a scowl formed on his face and anger boiled up inside him.

"Why you little... When I get out of here!" Ganondorf said, his arms outstretched to try and grab him.

"Don't bother Ganondorf" Zelda said as she walked towards him, carrying an unconscious Lucario by the arms while Ike held his legs "just get out of there and come to the theater, Master Hand wants to announce something".

"Fine..." Ganondorf said and tried to remove himself by placing his hands in front of the wall and began to push against it to break free, straining a few times, until finally falling out of the hole and landing on his face. Zelda held back a laugh by bringing her hand up to her mouth, Ike simply laughed out loud, not even trying to hide his taste in humor.

"Let's just go" Ganondorf said, getting up on his feet and dusting himself off "I want to get this over and done with so I may mourn the lost of my hard work".

"Whatever man" Ike said as he and Zelda passed by him with Lucario, Kirby took a few steps behind them until Ganondorf stuck his boot in front him, halting his progression. Kirby looked up at the evil king with a confused look while Ganondorf looked down upon him.

_"This isn't over"_ he hissed before walking away, Kirby didn't pay mind to this due to his child-like nature and followed after the group, humming a tune to himself.

* * *

"I feel a little nervous" Crono said as he paced back and forth in the backroom with the other newcomers, they had been gather in the backroom of the theater before their introduction to the rest of the mansion as instructed by Master Hand, many of them were excited to finally have a spot in the Super Smash Bros tournament while a few were nervous after being turned down so many times. "Anyone else feel uneasy?" Crono asked, looking around the room at the other newcomers.

"Why are you nervous?" Goku asked while stretching his arms and a big smile on his face "this is going to be great! I've been waiting to be in a tournament with so many different fighters after so long!"

"Wait, weren't you in that one tournament with all those other universes?" Krystal, sitting on a crate a few feet away, asked with a quizzical look. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head, remembering the events of the Universe Tournament.

"Yeah, but I've never been in a tournament like this before!" Goku said "I've heard about the guys who live here and their abilities, I can't wait to fight them!"

"Tile!" Sceptile chirped, somehow agreeing with Goku.

"Don't get yourselves worked up" Shadow said, who was leaning himself against the wall "many of the people who live here aren't all that chummy with newcomers".

"Give it some time" Shantae, resting up on a crate next to Krystal, said with a small grin "it's only the first day, they can't be that bad".

"Bring on the wimps!" King K. Rool shouted from behind the curtain and threw a bucket of popcorn at the curtain, which flew past the rows of chairs and past the curtain before hitting Shantae in the head, sending her crashing to the ground.

"You were saying?" Shadow asked, not even fazed by the act, Shantae got back on her feet and dusted herself off, shooting a dirty glare at the hedgehog.

"That proves nothing" Shantae said.

"Hey, free popcorn!" Goku said and reached down to grab the popcorn and began to eat it, ignoring the fact that the popcorn was on the ground, the others looked in disgust at the lack of Goku's manners while he paid them no mind and continued to eat before looking at them and gestured the bucket towards Phoenix Wright, the person closest to him "want some?" he asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"No thanks" Phoenix said with an uneasy smile, and raising his hand to the bucket and motioned back to Goku.

"Good evening everyone!" Master Hand said as he floated into the room, wearing a tuxedo fitted around his body somehow "I hope you're all excited for tonight!"

"Are we ever" Crono sheepishly said as he paced back and forth.

"I can understand some of you are fretting over your introduction" Master Hand said reassuringly "but I promise you that you'll all fit right in!"

"Then a-what are a-we waiting for?" Waluigi clapped his hands together with excitement, he already felt himself getting overwhelmed by his emotions, being requested over and over again but to be turned down left him feeling empty and upset. Now that he was here, he felt as though he had died and gone to heaven.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Crazy Hand's voice echoed throughout the theater "now's the moment you've all been waiting for... Please welcome..."

_"It's showtime!"_ Master Hand thought to himself while he floated from behind the curtains and onto the stage where he was bathed in lights.

"Your host and landlord, Master Hand!" Expecting clapping and cheers, Master Hand was instead greet by a cold silence.

"What the-" Master Hand looked around to see all the smashers were uninterested and seemed to be preoccupied by their own entertainment, some were on their phones while others either chatted or ate snacks, if there was a term Master Hand to give them, it would be disrespectful and lazy.

"Hey, look up!" Crazy Hand shouted, the smashers stopped whatever they were doing and saw Master Hand on stage and turned their attention to him.

"Good evening smashers" Master Hand said "thank you all for coming tonight as I have very exciting news for everyone!" A few smashers whispered to each other while others remained quiet, those who did neither spoke up and asked him questions.

"Are we getting a new car?" Luigi asked while raising his hand.

"No Luigi, we're perfectly fine with the one we have right now" Master Hand answered.

"Is someone moving out?"

"Are we going on vacation?"

"Are you getting fired?"

"No, no, and not in a million years" Master Hand answered each question patiently, though he felt a little offended by the last one "I have gathered you all here tonight to introduce you all to the newest arrivals to the mansion! Please welcome-"

"It's Waluigi time!" Waluigi shouted as he slid past the curtains and his arms outstretched to form the peace symbol with both his hands, a satisfied grin was plastered on his face "it's-a time to rock!"

"Loser!" Ridley shouted and threw a can at his forehead, striking him and leaving a red mark.

"Ouch! Jerk!" Waluigi shouted and raised his fist and shook it angrily before turning around and walked to stand beside Master Hand while grumbling to himself "stupid lousy pterodactyl ass..."

"Ridley don't do that again" Master Hand said before continuing on with introductions and pointed to Waluigi "please welcome the first of many, Waluigi!"

"Oh yeah!" Waluigi cheered and pumped his fists in the air, no one cheered and remained quiet as the lanky Italian waited for some sort of welcoming applause but eventually slumped his body and mood into disappointment "aw nuts..." He moaned, Master Hand looked at the Smashers with displeasure and cleared his throat.

"Er... Right, anyway" Master Hand reached his fingers into the back of his glove and pulled out a few index cards "anyway, let me introduce you all to the newest additions to Super Smash Bros! Crazy, please part the curtains!"

"On it!" Crazy Shouted, a few seconds passed by and the curtains stood motionless, Master Hand began to get impatient and checked around to see his brother had floated down to the stage to do his job but found that Crazy was now stuck in the doorway with a pair of giant bolt cutters in his grasp.

"Crazy, why do you have bolt cutters?" Master Hand asked.

"No reason..." Crazy Hand hummed to himself when he finally fitted himself and the bolt cutters through the door and floated to the curtain, he raised the bolt cutters to a rope next to the curtain and snipped it in half. Immediately, the curtains fell onto the floor instead of the normal parting, everyone watched as the curtains kicked up a wave of dust that covered everyone in the audience in seconds.

_"Perfect, that will be fun to clean up later"_ Master Hand thought to himself while floating to the center of the stage and dusted whatever got on him off "now then smashers, say hello to the first wave of fighters!" Everyone watched as the newcomers step out from the back and present themselves to the smashers, who stared in awe and astonishment at the various characters.

"Wimps!" King K. Rool shouted again and threw another bag of popcorn at Geno, which landed on his head, the wooden puppet groaned in frustration.

"Oh! Are you going to eat that?" Goku asked curiously and pointed at the bag slowly sliding off Geno's head, Master Hand looked to face the Kremling king with a glare, it was returned with a nervous glance while K. Rool looked around to find a quick exit.

"Sorry about that Geno" Master Hand, turning to face the puppet and went back to the Smashers "I just want to let you all know that I don't accept tolerance within this household, please treat the newcomers nicely".

"Not even small pranks?" Toon Link asked and pinched his fingers together for emphasis.

"Not a chance" Master Hand answered "please welcome-"

"Hey everyone, great to be here" Sans interrupted as he passed by Master Hand and shrugged "I'm sure this place is just as call as up dog".

"What is up dog?" Samus asked from the audience, only for her eyes to widened in shock as she realized what she had fallen into, Sans didn't even try to hold back his laughter while she slowly clapped her hands "well bravo, I'm sure you're proud of that!"

"Believe me, I'm not!" Papyrus, standing in the back, shouted with the same amount of annoyance she had.

"I think it was kind of funny" Krystal said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't take sides!" Papyrus said sternly.

"Aw come on bro, I didn't mean for it to pull your funny bone!" Sans said and laughed again, Papyrus groaned and stomped his foot.

"Sans!"

_"Okay this is going nowhere"_ Master Hand said to himself and snapped his fingers to materialize a microphone into his hand "alright Smashers, I'm sure you all have time to get to know the newcomers but first the dinner situation".

"Just a disclaimer, Don't let Kirby near Ganondorf for a while" Ike shouted from the audience, Zelda sat next to him with an unconscious Lucario on the other side, as a remnant of what happened during the dispute earlier. Ganondorf and Kirby sat together above them, slowly sliding down to avoid the awkwardness of their actions, only for Ike and Zelda to shoot dirty looks at them.

"Well I've taken the duty of preparing another dish, so please wash yourselves and prepare for dinners where the new arrivals will join so that you all can get to know them better" Master Hand said and turned back to the fallen curtains and then at Crazy, who was sharpening the bolt cutters "Crazy and I will take care of this mess, and I will post the new roommate arrangements afterwards".

"Where you will accept them or perish!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"No, that won't happen" Master Hand reassured the residents "now then, dismissed!" The theater began to empty as the many smashers started to leave with the newcomers following after, Master Hand snapped his fingers again and a broom appeared before him. As he started to sweep up, his cellphone rang and he quickly snatched it up to answer it. "Hello?" He answered, curious as to who was calling.

**_"Hello Master Hand, this is Masahiro Sakurai"._**

"Ah, hello my old friend!"

**_"Hello, I'm just calling to tell you come exciting news"_** Sakurai said.

"Excellent, what is it?" Master Hand asked.

**_"I am coming over to the mansion for a visit, just to see how the newcomers are settling in"_ **Sakurai replied **_"I heard they arrived today"._**

"Yes, they're actually joining us for dinner in a few minutes" Master Hand said "I have a feeling that they'll get along with the rest of mansion just fine".

**_"That's perfect, I have to see this for myself if they aren't trying to kill each other"_** Sakurai chuckled.

"Likewise, so when should you be arriving?" Master Hand asked.

**_"In a few minutes, my ride is pulling up to the mansion right now"_ **Master Hand felt his blood run cold as he heard this, only for the sound of Roy screaming in terror to break him out of his trance to see him running across the theater with Huntress chasing after him **_"I'll see you all soon, I can't wait to see what's in store"._**

"I'm sure you'll be surprised" Master Hand said sheepishly, already feeling as though a disaster was just about to unfold.

* * *

_**Well, it looks like we're about to enter a sticky situation, I hope Master Hand knows what he's about to get himself into. **_

_**Probably not, considering that it's only the first wave of DLC fighters.**_

_**Anyway, until next time!**_


	7. Dinner at The Smash Mansion

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My family and I just moved into our new house and we've been busy with getting settled in, rest assured, I'm still doing my best to bring the best of this story to you! This chapter might be a little short but it finally details Masahiro Sakurai's arrival to the Smash Mansion! And now for some reviews-**_

_**BlueJack22: Piranha Plant is in here, he's just doing Piranha Plant things... Whatever that may be.**_

_**Guest: I know I'm missing a few but Shrek will not be in this story, the rest will come later though. **_

_**AngelZeroEXE: Yep, well almost okay. Other than that, everything seems to be going well for the newcomers. Of course I haven't decided who will be bunking with who, though I may have some ideas. Thank you so much for the positive feedback, it means so much!**_

_**TheLarry101: Goku has been a highly requested character, and no I don't plan on adding any other Anime characters. Unfortunately, Shrek will not be making an appearance since I have no plans on what to do with him. As for Skull Kid, Sans, and Crazy Hand, I'm pretty sure they'll become good friends real quick sometime in the future.**_

_**BlueJack22: The Huntress is from the game, Dead By Daylight.**_

_**Linkflare1708: Believe me, Waluigi is stoked to be in the tournament and will roast anyone who says otherwise.**_

_**7Lights13darknesses: Believe me, that will be in the next chapter and it will be good. MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Walter Hitchcock: I have some plans for Dante, though I don't know who Yuri Lowell is though.**_

_**Guest: Thank you for that explanation, I might play it sometime. Thanks so much for the positive feedback!**_

_**And now... On with the show!**_

* * *

The car traversed quickly through the highway, its driver looked in the mirror to see his passenger was looking out the window, it was strange how late at night this man called for a taxi and asked to be taken to Smashville. Yet he didn't question it, he would normally receive some of the oddest fellows at night. This guy was a little different, he was dressed in formal clothing and holding a package with him.

"Going to a wedding?" The driver asked.

"Friend's house" the passenger replied, breaking out of his trance "to catch up on old times".

"Must be a pretty fancy guy if you're dressing up to see them" the driver chuckled.

"He works in business" the passenger said "we haven't seen each other in years, though we have conversed on the phone occasionally".

"I'm guessing the fancy getup is for a party then?"

"Of sorts".

"It must be interesting to come out to Smashville just to meet an old friend".

"He's a very special friend, we've been through a lot together".

"What did you two use to do together?" the passenger smiled and looked at the driver, a look of aged joy in his eyes, it was as though he was expecting the question.

"We were partners at Nintendo, we worked on the same projects together" the passenger answered "we drifted apart after a few years, but we keep in touch from time to time".

"When was the last time you guys spoke?"

"An hour ago, I told him I was arriving at his place of business".

"Guess that's why I'm driving to Smashville" the driver chuckled to himself, the passenger managed a smirk and returned to looking out the window, the night sky shining with the millions of stars that lit up the darkness. He felt it to be calming, almost dreamlike as a means to escape the madness he was to encounter. He had been to the mansion more than enough times to know what to expect from its residents, especially under the care of Master Hand.

"How much further?" The passenger asked, sounding a bit anxious.

"Not far, we're just about to head onto the main road" the driver answered as the car made a quick turn and entered the path towards their destination, the passenger nodded and watched as the headlights illuminated the night.

_"Perhaps things won't get out of hand before I arrive"_ the passenger thought to himself, finding hopeful relief in his thought.

* * *

The dining room never felt more peaceful after the chicken fiasco, though Ganondorf and Kirby were still kept apart by different sides to prevent anything from spiraling out of control. That and a watchful eye courtesy of Master Hand was enough to keep the two from trying to destroy the dining room made it clear that no one should be fooling around, though it was obvious that no one was listening to the one rule Master Hand had made clear, never mess around the table.

Kirby was inhaling food by the mouth full, often pausing to take a sip of his water and wipe his mouth off before going back to eating. This was unfortunate for Samus and Ness, both of whom were sitting side by side with him, and were met with food being flung on their faces. The star warrior paid no mind to this and continued to eat his meal, finding delicious joy in the satisfactory dishes.

"Poyo!" Kirby muffled through his mouth full of food to Samus, a small smile on his face.

"Kirby, don't talk with your mouth full" Samus told the pink puffball as she wiped away a piece of food from his cheek, feeling disgusted at Kirby's rude actions, though it appeared he was unaware of this.

"Poyo!" Kirby said between another mouth full of food, it was hard to be angry at a creature as adorable at Kirby, especially with his manners. Samus was abnormally weak to creatures such as Kirby, perhaps it was because of his nature or appearance, either way, Samus wasn't very mad at him for long.

The person in front of her on the other hand, was an exception.

Donkey Kong had a plate of banana's in front of him and peeled one at a time before tossing the skin behind him and biting into the fruit with joy, sending bits of it flying at Samus, landing on her face and hair. Though Donkey Kong didn't seem to notice, grabbing another banana and eating it.

_"Donkey Kong..."_ Samus growled, already turning red with rage, the gorilla ignored her and continued on with his meal, unaware that Samus was already charging up her blaster.

"Samus, don't blast away the monkey" Ike said, sitting a few chairs down, observing the scene from a safe distance. Samus ignored him and aimed right for Donkey Kong, right at his face, and readied to fire until the ape looked up and quickly ducked under the table while Samus fired at him and the blast instead hit Lucas, coming from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands.

"Help!" He pleaded as the blast knocked him backwards and right into the wall, the lower half of his body sticking out in the front while the upper half tried to break free. Samus slowly slid downwards from her seat to try and hid herself from the young PK user, seemingly embarrassed at her action towards the young child. She snuck a peek across the table to see if the other smashers were enjoying their dinner, but she didn't need a long glance to witness the events currently unfolding across the table.

Bowser Jr. and Boy Villager were in the middle of a private food fight, flinging pieces of food at each other when the others had their backs turned, what was an innocent toss of mashed potatoes quickly turned into a full blown war. Both boys threw whatever ammunition they had at each other, though they had to stop every few mintues due to the two adults, Snake and Bowser, sitting a few seats down from them as they looked in their direction to see what they were doing before going back to their food. Bowser Jr darted his eyes back and forth to see if anyone was watching his actions before scooping up a small pile of peas and aimed it at Villager and fired, only for the Duck Hunt Dog and Duck to jump up from beneath the table and snatch the peas in their mouths before ducking back under the table.

"Huh?" The koopa prince said in confusion, he checked under the table to see where the two animals went before being met with peas shot at his face from the dog and duck, two of which got stuck in his nostrils and forced him to try and blow them out with the tablecloth. Unfortunately, sitting next to him was Zelda, whose plate was dragged along with the cloth. She watched as the koopaling wiped his nose while her dish fell to the ground and shattered. Bowser Jr finished a few seconds later and continued on eating his food, not even minding that he ruined Zelda's dinner.

"Okay, fine" she said to herself before getting up from her chair and walking to the kitchen to find something else to eat, passing by Shadow who was sitted between Son Goku and Captain Falcon, though it seemed as though he wasn't having such a pleasant time. Being stuck between the noisiest eater and most irritating person in the world wasn't a good experience, Shadow tried his best to ignore them but their actions made it difficult to do so, especially when Captain Falcon kept announcing his actions while performing them.

"Falcon cut!" Captain Falcon shouted as he cut into his food and held a piece before taking a bite.

"Falcon chew!" Shadow's left eye began to twitch as Captain Falcon continued to shout his actions.

"Falcon sw-"

"Captain Falcon, do you mind?!" Shadow shouted at the bounty hunter, slamming his fists on the table and his eyes widened in rage, Captain Falcon looked at him in shock while Goku continued eating, not even paying mind to the scene unfolding. Shadow restrained himself from taking his plate and smashing it against Captain Falcon's head, though he did shoot a dirty glare at the bounty hunter before returning to his meal, only to be interrupted again when Goku reached out for the bread and unknowingly knocked over Shadow's head which landed in his food.

"This stuff tastes pretty good!" Goku said aloud while taking a bite of chicken, not even noticing that Shadow was now looking at him with a food covered face with his eyes burning through the mashed potatoes, he was also oblivious to see Shadow was lifting the plate above his head.

Mario took a bite of his food and chewed it quietly, not trying to bring too much attention to himself while Shadow slammed the plate against Goku's head, knocking him out. He watched as Shadow grabbed the Saiyan by the legs and tossed him into the wall before going to wash off his face, the Italian plumber couldn't help but shrug. He had seen something like this dozens of times with different people, though Captain Falcon was an annoying person most of the time, he was sure that other people did the same thing as Goku did when it came to eating, King Dedede was an example.

Speaking of which, the blue penguin was currently stuffing all kinds of food into his mouth rather greedily, using both of his hands to grab and toss anything into his mouth. The result was food flying around both his left and right sides, directly on Roy and Jigglypuff, both of whom were receiving large amounts of food all over their faces, King Dedede didn't seem to notice. Jigglypuff had thoughts of saying something to him but hesitated when she remembered that he didn't understand the Pokemon language.

Roy tried blocking the incoming food with his napkin but he couldn't help and feel like someone was looking at him, so he lowered the napkin to see across the table and saw that the Huntress was looking at him with an intense look of what he could possibly call rage. He didn't understand, what had he done to make her hate him? He barely even knew her, let alone even interacted with her before in his life.

"Jigglypuff!" The pink pokemon shouted as she shielded her face from the flying food, though it seemed like the pieces of food were getting bigger but it was hard to tell. King Dedede grabbed a handful of bread and stuffed it in his beak, making a sickening crunchy noise while chewing with his mouth open, if Jigglypuff could find another spot then she would, but the other spots were taken by the many other smashers.

"Guys, help!" Roy pleaded, catching the attention of Jigglypuff and King Dedede, the swordsman was currently being held by the collar by the Huntress, who was leaning over the table and lifting an Axe over Roy's help "she's crazy!"

"Meh" King Dedede said before going back to his meal and ignored Roy's pleas for help, Jigglypuff would've gotten up and saved him but she kept shielding herself from King Dedede's rude manners, she could only watch as Huntress lifted Roy over the table and carried him away to the other room.

"HELP!" Roy shouted as he was dragged away, trying to break free from his captor though it was useless, she kept a tight grip on him and continued to drag Roy over the table, the others just simply watched as the Huntress raised Roy in the air and grabbed an axe from her belt when she suddenly found that she couldn't move her hand, she looked down to see that some sort of purple aura had enveloped her arm and was keeping her from moving.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you"_ she could hear a deep voice in her head speaking directly towards her _"Master Hand doesn't allow other smashers to try and kill each other, one of his policies, otherwise we get thrown out"._

"I still won't forgive you for throwing me across town!" Dark Pit shouted from the far end of the table, speaking directly to Mewtwo.

_"Don't care"_ Mewtwo replied, not paying attention to Dark Pit while keeping the Huntress from attacking Roy any further _"put the swordsman down and don't try anything stupid, the last thing anyone wants is Roy to be all over the room"._

"Wait, what does he mean by all over the room?" King Dedede asked Jigglypuff, his mouth still stuffed with food.

"Jigglypuff" Jigglypuff said with disgust, some of the food getting on her face.

_"Put Roy down"_ Mewtwo said once again, raising his other hand to control the other arm of the Huntress, releasing her grip over Roy which sent him falling to the ground and he scrambled back to his seat while Mewtwo floated towards the Huntress_ "don't think of anything stupid, there's already enough idiots in this place that cause too much damage already"._

"Ha! He's talking about you guys!" Bowser laughed while he pointed at Little Mac and Simon Belmont.

_"I'm talking about you too moron_" Mewtwo retorted at the Koopa King, Bowser's eyes widened in surprise and turned towards the legendary Pokemon with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! I resent that notion!" Bowser hissed.

_"Allegations aside, try not to kill anyone while you're here"_ Mewtwo said to the Huntress before floating back to his seat, the Huntress took a glance at Roy while he held up his sword to combat her the next time she attacked him, she took it as a personal challenge and sat back down. Lucas, recovering from his injury, took a seat next to her and grabbed a plate.

"Can I have some chicken?" He asked.

"Coming up!" Shouted a voice from the other end of the table, the other smashers felt a sudden whoosh of air while Lucas was suddenly met with a live chicken to the face which proceeded to peck at his face in a furious manner.

"Help me!" Lucas cried out as he tried to swat the chicken away from his face, it pecked and pecked away at his nose.

"Hang on Lucas!" Ness cried out with a bat in his hands, hoping to go after the chicken and rescue his friend "I'm coming!"

"No Ness, it can smell fear!" Lucas wailed, he was now cowering in the corner of the room with the Chicken still attacking him.

"This is getting good" Ganondorf said, grabbing a bag of popcorn from out of nowhere and began to eat some of it. Sitting next to him was Pichu, who was sharing his same amount of amusement, and grabbed a paw full of popcorn.

"Someone needs to stop this" Pokemon Trainer Red whispered to Donkey Kong before getting up from his chair... And turned around to walk the other direction, leaving Donkey Kong to witness the scene "and that someone is you!" Donkey Kong looked to see the young boy walking away before realizing what Red meant, the gorilla quickly jumped up from his chair and dashed off to avoid having a chicken attack him.

Lucas wasn't having much luck, having the chicken peck him all over the face and body was bad enough but now the sores were beginning to show. The young boy didn't even bother to try and shoo the animal away, he just merely wept and prayed that someone would come and save him.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted as he threw an attack at the chicken.

Wrong move.

The chicken was struck from behind, sending a shock which got its attention. It turned its head back to him to stare him down, Ness could feel it staring into his soul with its beady eyes. The young boy knew of his mistake and slowly backed away, hoping to escape his incoming tormentor but it was futile. The chicken turned around and came straight for him, Ness squealed in terror as the bird came for him. Lucas took this opportunity to escape to his room and wait until the bird was gone, hopefully someone would get rid of it.

"Somebody help me!" Ness shouted as he tried to escape, shielding the top of his head from the chicken, though no one was volunteering to came to his aid. Everyone watched as the boy ran around the table, finally ducking under the table to hide himself from the danger, the chicken stopped where it was and looked around a bit. Seeing as how Ness evaded it by hiding under the table, it merely walked out of the dining room and into another part of the house. Ness poked his head out to see that the bird was gone and he returned to his seat, sharing a few dirty glances at his "helpful" friends.

"Come back Mr. Chicken!" Crazy Hand shouted, chasing after the chicken in a frenzied manner.

"Crazy, what is the meaning of this?" Master Hand's voice called out from the other side of the room, the recognizable sound of something attacking Master Hand came shortly after, the residents only shuddered at what the giant white hand was experiencing.

* * *

"Alright, here's your destination" the driver said as he pulled up to the mansion, the headlights illuminating the driveway "that'll be-"

"Here's a few hundred" the passenger said as he placed the money on the arm rest and unbuckled himself "keep the change", the driver took the wad of cash and held it with disbelief.

"Sir, this is too much" the driver replied.

"Please, consider it as a great thanks" the passenger flashed a smile at the driver and opened his door to leave, the driver glanced down at the money and then back at the passenger before speaking.

"Well thanks, Mister..." He trailed off, coming to the sudden realization that he didn't get the man's name.

"Sakurai" the door to the car slammed shut, making the driver flinch a bit. There was something in his tone that made it seem like he was hesitant to say anything else, though the driver couldn't exactly say what it was. Pulling out of the driveway, he couldn't help but feel that he had heard that name before.

Masahiro Sakurai approached the front door of the mansion, only checking periodically to see if there was anything messy or dusty on his suit, to which there was nothing and it remained clean. He raised his hand to knock on the door when something made him stop, the sounds of something crashing and someone screaming were loud enough to be heard all around Smashville.

_"Crazy, calm your pet!"_ An all too familiar voice shouted from behind the door.

_"Like a rocket out of here!"_ Sakurai couldn't even see what was coming until it was too late, the sound of an explosion boomed and he was met with the front door slamming into his face before blacking out.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, just get a bag of ice when he wakes up".

"There's no time! We have to operate!"

"Crazy, no".

"Nurse, administer three hundred CC's to the patient while I operate!" The sound of a chainsaw turning on is what awoke Sakurai, whose eyes shot open to see Crazy Hand holding a chainsaw over his... Head? The hand began to laugh maniacally as he towered over Sakurai, who gave out a wild scream of terror and shot up from the table. "Oh good, he's awake!" Crazy hummed, lowering the chainsaw.

"Yeah, we can see that" Sakurai looked to see his right side to see Master Hand floating with an ice pack in his hands, Mario standing behind him with a worried expression on his face.

"Welcome to the mansion Masahiro Sakurai" Master Hand said, floating towards him with his index finger outstretched for him to shake it "I apologize for what happened, Crazy decided it was a good idea to unleash his pet chicken upon the mansion".

"I'm guessing that the explosion was from him" Sakurai said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"No, that was from my homemade clocks!" Crazy Hand said as he held up a handmade alarm clock, a few pieces of dynamite tapped to it "the boom is what helps me know what time it is!" Sakurai, Master Hand, and Mario all looked at each other for a few seconds before going back to see Crazy Hand was winding up his alarm clock.

"Circumstances with Crazy Hand aside, I believe you had something you wanted to show me?" Sakurai asked Master Hand, turning around to exit the room, Master Hand and Mario trailed after him.

"Indeed I do, the new DLC just arrived this afternoon" Master Hand opened the door for the man and followed after him "I have to say, it's an interesting selection to have in the mansion, most notably the praise critics and players are going to give for this choice".

"Indeed they will, I can imagine what the front page of-" Sakurai was interrupted when a small go-kart zoomed past the three, Crash Bandicoot at the wheel and laughing wildly.

"Wheehoo!" Crash cheered as the kart made a sharp turn and went straight for the stairs, going fast down the steps and going right into the dining room where the three could hear the screams of terror and watched as the various smashers ran out of the room. The whole spectacle was enough to make Sakurai almost shout-

"What the f-"

"Crash, stop riding your vehicle in the building this minute!" Master Hand shouted as he chased after the Bandicoot, he ignored Master Hand and continued to drive his kart around the dining room. Mario and Sakurai could only watch as Crash went right for the end of the table and drove off into the kitchen, Master Hand gave up chasing him and returned to Sakurai.

"I apologize for that, things have been a little out of control since he's arrived".

"What's he doing here?" Sakurai asked quizzically, pointing his finger at the still swinging kitchen door, Master Hand then turned to face him.

"He's one of the new arrivals" Master Hand said, drawing the list of smashers from within his glove "based upon the list you gave me, I didn't expected you to change your mind so quick", Sakurai stared at the list in bewilderment before looking up at Master Hand.

"This isn't the right list" Sakurai said.

"...What?"

* * *

_**Well it seems things are spicing up! I wonder how Masahiro Sakurai will react to the other newcomers in the next chapter? Find out soon!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	8. A Little Update

Hey guys, I'm just giving a little update about Super Smash Bros Maxed Out... No I'm not canceling it, the next chapter is currently under development since the new fighters have been announced so it's a little crazy how to work on this story before the final two are announced. But I can gurantee I am working my hardest on it! Also, I'm going to be starting classes soon so I'm trying to juggle that, this story, and work at the same time but I'll manage to figure it out... Eventually, while all of that is happening, I'm also trying to work on a few other porjects that will come out.

Don't worry dear readers, I'm not giving up on this story! But it will take time to work on it, so please be patient.

Alright, with all of that off my chest, Chapter 8 will be released soon!

Until next time!

Smashbrosauthor, signing off!


End file.
